


Solo un poco malvado

by junosnape13



Series: Chicos heterosexuales [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Snarry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 59,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosnape13/pseuds/junosnape13
Summary: Está seguro de que nunca se enamorará de un hombre...Después de perder su prestigioso trabajo, Severus descubre que su novia lo engañó. Enojado y herido, está decidido a encontrar a su amante y enseñarle una lección. Cuando descubre que su amante es bisexual, simplemente lo enoja más. Criado por una familia extremadamente homofóbica, Severus está convencido de que es hétero y no siente nada más que desprecio por las personas que no lo son.Pero a veces el desprecio y la ira pueden convertirse en obsesión, y luego en algo completamente diferente, algo que Severus siempre ha considerado enfermo e incorrecto.Está seguro de que nunca se enamorará de un matón homófobo...Harry es un exitoso modelo inglés que siempre detestó a los matones. Cuando un hombre aparece en su puerta acusándolo de dormir con su novia, Harry no está interesado en convertirse en una bolsa de boxeo. Sin embargo, provocar a un homófobo no es probablemente la mejor idea... ni la más segura.Las cosas se complican mucho más cuando Severus se vuelve el guardaespaldas de Harry. ¿Pueden permanecer profesionales?No pueden. Ellos discuten y pelean, y odian todo uno del otro.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Chicos heterosexuales [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568524
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Harry y Severus de Harry Potter, Nuevamente les recuerdo que es AU, por lo tanto no hay magia en estas historias y los orígenes de Harry y Sev son diferentes, pero de todos modos duros y han dejado una huella en ellos.
> 
> Para quienes siguen la serie, ya saben que se encontraran con los personajes anteriores, ademas aclarar que no tiene ningún vinculo con "Solo un poco Retorcido". Para quienes son nuevos, no se preocupen se puede leer perfectamente como historia independiente, así que bienvenidos y les dejo esta caliente y dulce historia!

Había un condón usado en el piso cerca de la cama. 

Esto no sería particularmente digno de mención si no fuera por el hecho de que Severus había estado ausente varias semanas y el preservativo definitivamente no le pertenecía. 

Severus miró fijamente al condón, sintiendo la bilis subir hasta su garganta. Su mirada se desplazó hacia la imagen de la mesita de noche, una foto de un día en el parque. Él y Hermione parecían tan felices, su pequeño cuerpo parecía pequeño en sus brazos mientras la abrazaba por detrás. 

Volvió a mirar el condón y se sintió mal del estómago. 

Tras de él, Hermione seguía parloteando distraídamente, diciendo lo feliz que estaba de que hubiera regresado a casa, de Suiza, antes de lo planeado. 

Severus siempre se había enorgullecido de nunca golpear una mujer. Era un tipo oscuro, con un trabajo peligroso, un temperamento excitable y puños a juego, pero nunca había golpeado a una mujer. 

Nunca había estado tan tentado en su vida. 

Y había pensado que esta semana no podría empeorar. Aparentemente no era suficiente que hubiera perdido su trabajo y la confianza del hombre al que había considerado un amigo. Descubrir que su novia había traído a otro hombre a su propia casa para follar, y engañarlo en su propia cama, no era otra cosa que la cereza arriba de todo ello. 

—¿Quién es? —Se oyó decir Severus, con la voz llana. 

El parloteo constante de Hermione finalmente se detuvo. 

—¿Qué? 

Severus se dio la vuelta y apuntó con el dedo hacia el condón. 

—¿Quién es el sorete con el que me estás engañando? 

Los enormes ojos marrones de Hermione se ensancharon. Sus labios temblaban. 

—Severus, no es lo que... 

—¿No es lo que parece? —gruñó Severus—. ¿Estás jodiendo conmigo, Hermione? 

Ella se estremeció, alejándose de él. 

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dijo ella con voz llena de confusión. 

No era una mala mentirosa. Demasiado malo para ella que Severus fuera un ex agente federal y reconocía a la gente que mentía para ganarse la vida. Solía ser uno de ellos. 

—¿Quién es? —preguntó. No sabía por qué de repente era tan importante. No, sabía por qué: él no creía que fuera capaz de golpear a una mujer, ni siquiera ahora, sin importar cuan mentirosa y puta-engañadora fuera. Con un hombre sería un asunto diferente. El cuerpo de Severus picaba por una pelea, había estado ansioso por encontrar una salida para su frustración y rabia reprimida desde que Alex lo había despedido de su cargo de jefe de seguridad. Si Severus era honesto consigo mismo, necesitaba encontrar una salida para su ira desde que ese joven inglés, Magnus Bane, había conseguido tener al jefe de Severus envuelto en su dedo meñique. Hasta el día de hoy, desconcertaba y disgustaba a Severus cómo el pequeño chupapollas habría logrado engañar a un hombre como Alec. Severus nunca había pensado que Alec fuera gay. Todavía estaba convencido de que Alec no lo era. Todo era culpa de Magnus Bane: el mocoso tenía los labios más obscenos que jamás había visto. Incluso Severus, un hombre completamente recto, no pudo evitar mirar un poco. 

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Severus. Le dolía el pecho más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir. Hermione había sido su novia oficial por dos años. Era inteligente, divertida y hermosa. La había querido genuinamente, a veces incluso pensaba que la amaba. Habían tenido algo bueno entre ellos. O eso había pensado. Al parecer, Hermione era de una opinión diferente si había caído en la polla de otro hombre en las pocas semanas que había estado fuera. 

No es que pensara que su relación fuera perfecta. Se peleaban bastante a menudo, principalmente debido a sus viajes de trabajo por todo el mundo. El sexo no había sido perfecto tampoco, pero de nuevo, nunca lo fue. Severus siempre se sintió vagamente insatisfecho y desinteresado durante el sexo, sin importar a la mujer que se follara. Severus estaba acostumbrado a ello, considerándolo como “su bajo deseo sexual”. En realidad estaba muy orgulloso de que nunca dejara que su polla dominara su cabeza, como lo hacían muchos otros hombres. 

—¿Importa? —preguntó Hermione, trabando la mandíbula obstinadamente. Sus ojos brillaban. Ya no parecía asustada y culpable; ahora parecía molesta y defensiva—. ¿Por qué estás sorprendido? ¡Nunca estás en casa! ¿Se supone que debo ser una monja mientras viajas por todo el mundo, jodiendo mujeres en París y Londres? 

—Nunca te he engañado —dijo, ignorando su incredulidad. Ella nunca le creyó—. Te pregunto por última vez, ¿quién es él? 

Hermione apretó los labios. 

—No te lo diré. Le harías daño. 

El hecho de que ella protegiera al hijo de puta era un golpe adicional. 

—Eso es jodidamente cierto, lo haré —dijo—. Ahora junta tu mierda y sal de mi casa. 

Hermione se congeló. 

—No puedes hacer esto —dijo—. ¡No puedes echarme! ¡No tengo a dónde ir en Moscú! 

—Deberías haber pensado eso antes de echarte encima de la polla de otro hombre —dijo Severus en voz calma. 

Hermione se sonrojó. 

—¿Tienes que ser tan vulgar? 

Severus soltó una risita. 

—Sólo estoy llamando “espada” a una “espada”. O, en este caso, “puta” a una “puta”. 

Volviéndose de un rojo brillante, ella lo fulminó con la mirada. —¿Sabes qué? ¡Sí, te engañé y disfruté cada segundo! ¡Era mucho mejor que tú! ¡Fue el mejor que he tenido! Le dije lo patético y egoísta que eras en la cama y nos reímos juntos… 

—Fuera—Severus dijo entre dientes—. Voy a salir ahora y es mejor que te hayas ido para cuando regrese—Con los puños apretados, salió luego de espetar por sobre su hombro—. Deja tu llave en el escritorio de seguridad. 

Afuera, golpeó la pared y apoyó su frente contra ella, respirando con dificultad y tratando de controlar su temperamento. No iba a responder a la provocación. No iba a golpear a una mujer. Él no era así, maldita sea. Aunque necesitaba como al aire una salida para el dolor, y la rabia que palpitaba bajo su piel, su objetivo no iba a ser una mujer débil. Hermione no era la única que lo había humillado. Ella había tenido un cómplice. 

Severus levantó la cabeza, con la mandíbula en una línea determinada. 

No necesitaba a Hermione para decirle el nombre de su amante. Podía descubrirlo por sí mismo. Había video vigilancia en el edificio. La última década como jefe de seguridad de uno de los oligarcas más despiadados e influyentes de Europa le había dado muchas conexiones útiles. Al final del día, tendría el nombre y la dirección del mierda que había hecho un tonto de él. 

El hijo de puta iba a pagar. 

* * * * * 

Le tomó menos tiempo de lo que esperaba encontrar la información que quería. Lo que descubrió lo molestaba aún más. El hombre con el que Hermione lo había engañado era inglés. 

Severus sabía que era irracional disgustarse con una nación entera a causa de una sola persona, pero después del fiasco de Magnus Bane había desarrollado una fuerte aversión a cualquier cosa inglesa. Se preguntó si sería una broma cósmica que un inglés hubiera arruinado su vida profesional y otro inglés hubiera arruinado su vida personal. Bueno, Magnus Bane estaba fuera de su alcance, pero Harry Potter no lo estaba. 

Severus llamó a la puerta de la habitación de hotel, su cuerpo vibrando por la tensión y la agitación. Mientras esperaba, pensó en lo que sabía del hombre. Harry Potter tenía veinticinco años, siete años menos que él, y era un modelo exitoso que vivía en Londres. Un puto modelo. Severus todavía no podía creer que Hermione lo había engañado con un modelo. Ella normalmente volvía la nariz hacia arriba, diciendo que no le gustaban los hombres que eran más bonitos o más delgados que ella. 

La puerta se abrió. 

Harry Potter no era particularmente flaco, pero era indudablemente bonito. 

Era alto, aunque no tanto como el propio Severus, aunque era atlético y delgado, mientras que Severus era musculoso y delgado. Los hombros de Potter eran ligeramente anchos y estaban cubiertos con algunos músculos decentes, pero el ojo entrenado de Severus rápidamente evaluó que el otro hombre no era rival para él. También era el polo opuesto de Severus, en lo que se podía ver. 

Severus no tenía baja autoestima. A las mujeres solía atraerles. Tenía la estereotipada apariencia de hombre peligroso con sus ojos negros y fríos, mandíbula severa y cabello negro y largo. Sabía que se veía al menos misterioso. De todos modos, no se suponía que un hombre fuera hermoso. Francamente, hombres hermosos con rasgos refinados siempre hacían que Severus se sintiera incómodo por algún motivo. 

Este tipo... era uno de esos. 

El cabello negro y rebelde de Harry era un poco demasiado largo y estaba casualmente despeinado, como si acabase de levantarse, enmarcaba un rostro fuerte y hermoso con pómulos altos. Grandes ojos verdes miraban a Severus con una expresión inquisitiva. ¿El tipo llevaba delineador de ojos? Sus ojos eran demasiado bonitos para que fueran naturales. Los generosos labios de Harry estaban fruncidos, su color rojo contrastaba con la pálida y perfecta tez del hombre. El idiota era precioso, Severus le daría eso. De alguna manera, conseguía lucir bello sin parecer afeminado. 

—¿Puedo ayudarte, amigo? —dijo Harry. Su voz era baja, su expresión un poco somnolienta, como si hubiera estado tomando una siesta. 

Su inglés británico rayó los nervios de Severus, provocándole una nueva oleada de ira. Este hombre había estado dentro de su novia. Había jodido a la mujer de Severus en la propia casa de Severus, en la propia cama de Severus. Había fotografías de Severus y Hermione por todas partes; no había manera de que el tipo no hubiera sabido que Hermione estaba tomada. 

—Sabes quién soy, así que corta la mierda. 

Reconocimiento se apoderó del rostro del chico. Harry se echó hacia atrás, cautela y un toque de incomodidad apareciendo en sus ojos. 

—Eres el novio de Hermione. Severus, ¿verdad? 

—Encantado de conocerte —Severus dijo, avanzando sobre él. 

—Mira, no sabía que Hermione tuviera novio —dijo Harry rápidamente—. Sólo vi tus fotos después —Le dio una media sonrisa torcida, torpe—. Ella no me dejó exactamente husmear alrededor cuando llegamos a su piso… 

En un movimiento rápido, Severus empujó al idiota contra la pared. 

—¿Esto es jodidamente divertido para ti, maldita mierda? ¿Fue divertido para ti joder la relación de otro hombre? 

Harry alzó ligeramente las cejas. 

—Estoy diciendo la verdad: no lo sabía. Además, creo que estás poniendo la culpa en el lugar equivocado. No es mi problema si su relación era tan débil que tu novia me invitó a su casa luego de media hora de baile… 

Severus le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula. 

Harry gimió, la sangre goteaba de su boca. La limpió, perdiéndose un punto en sus labios. Algo como miedo parpadeó en la cara de Harry, pero un momento después, se había ido. Levantó la barbilla, su expresión se endureció. 

—¿Golpeé un nervio, tipo grande? 

—Cierra la puta boca —dijo Severus, golpeando la cabeza de Harry contra la pared y envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de su garganta—. ¿No tienes nada de auto-preservación, mierda estúpida? He matado gente por menos. 

El chico se rio entre dientes. 

—¿Esta charla estúpida y machista realmente te funciona con otra gente, amigo? 

Increíble. El idiota pensaba que Severus tenía una postura machista. 

—No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz, amigo —dijo Severus con voz apagada—. Puedo cortarte a la mitad con una mano —No era una amenaza vacía. Él podría. Severus apretó su garganta. Le trajo una cantidad ridícula de satisfacción cuando Harry comenzó a jadear por aire. Pero no planeaba matar al tipo; Hermione no valía la pena. Así que cuando el rostro estúpidamente bello del modelo empezó a volverse morado, Severus a regañadientes aflojó su agarre en su cuello. 

Harry empezó a toser, tomó varias bocanadas de aire. 

—Deberías estar agradeciéndome, ¿sabes? —dijo con voz ronca. 

¿Este tipo era de verdad? 

—¿Agradecerte por follar a mi novia? 

—Por comprobar el grado de su lealtad —Harry lo miró—. ¿De verdad necesitas a una mujer que le contó a un perfecto desconocido cuan mierda eres en la cama? 

Los ojos de Severus se estrecharon en rendijas. 

—No soy una mierda en la cama. Harry se encogió de hombros. 

—Sus palabras, no las mías. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? —dió una mirada evaluativa a Severus—. Claro, eres bastante caliente, pero no significa nada si el tipo no sabe lo que está haciendo. 

Severus sintió que se le apretaba el estómago. ¿Bastante caliente? 

—¿Eres un maldito maricón? —Maldito infierno, últimamente parecía que había maricones en todas partes. 

Harry parpadeó. 

—Bien —dijo débilmente—. Sí que resultaste ser un sol... Si no supiera que sólo eres el producto de la propaganda anti-gay que predomina en tu país, estaría muy ofendido. Estoy tratando de no sentirme ofendido, pero no estás haciendo que me arrepienta de dormir con tu novia, ¿sabes? 

—Entonces eres un maricón. 

—Si necesitas saberlo, me identifico como bisexual, pero sí, generalmente prefiero a los hombres —dijo Harry con orgullo—. No me avergüenzo de ello. 

Severus se burló. 

—Por supuesto que no. No esperaría nada diferente de un hombre que no ve nada malo en tomar lo que pertenece a otro hombre. 

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. 

—Está bien, me molesta profundamente tu insinuación de que ser bisexual o gay es algo de lo que estar avergonzado y que no tenemos moral. Mierda homofóbica aparte, te tengo noticias hombre de las cavernas: estar en una relación no significa que tu pareja sea tu propiedad. Tu novia no te pertenece. Ella es su propia persona. Si ella decide dormir con otro hombre, ese es su derecho, no importa lo mierda que sea de parte de ella. ¿Has pensado alguna vez que es tu propia culpa que no tuviera ningún incentivo para permanecer leal a ti? Por lo que he visto, tu personalidad no es exactamente brillante. O tal vez tú sí eres una mierda en la cama… 

Gruñó de dolor cuando Severus lo empujó contra la pared. 

—Cállate —gruñó Severus—. Un marica que toma por culo no puede juzgar la destreza sexual de los hombres normales. 

Harry se rio en su rostro. 

—¿No crees que un “puto” esté mejor preparado para juzgar tu destreza que los hombres “normales”? —rodó sus caderas. 

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, jodida mierda? — preguntó Severus, con el cuello encendido. 

—¿Algún problema? —dijo Harry y rodó las caderas de nuevo, moliéndose contra Severus. 

—Para eso —ordenó Severus, apretando de nuevo la garganta de Harry—. No me asustarás con esta mierda repugnante. 

—Repugnante, ¿eh? —dijo Harry suavemente, mirándolo a los ojos—. Entonces, ¿por qué estás medio duro? 

No estaba... 

Mierda. 

Severus lo miró furioso. 

—No soy un homo. 

Harry sonrió de nuevo, algo parecido a la diversión apareció en su rostro. 

—Dile eso a tu polla. 

Severus apretó los dientes. 

—Cualquier hombre recto se pondría algo duro si alguien crea fricción contra su verga. Eso no me convierte en un homo. 

—Por supuesto. 

—Deja de frotarte contra mi polla, pervertido. 

Harry sonrió más. 

—¿Por qué no te apartas si esto te repugna tanto? 

—Porque un pequeño maricón como tú no me asustará —dijo Severus, sintiéndose demasiado nervioso para su gusto—. La gente como tú son monstruos de la naturaleza. No deberían ser llamados hombres. 

La expresión de Harry se oscureció. 

—Sabes, he cambiado de opinión: me estoy ofendiendo, después de todo. 

Severus resopló. 

—¿Se supone que eso me asuste? 

Algo parpadeó en los ojos de Harry antes de que sus labios se convirtieran en una sonrisa. 

—Deberías estarlo—dijo suavemente, y apretó los labios contra Severus. 

Severus se puso rígido. Esto era enfermo, equivocado, y repugnante, pero, por alguna razón, estaba dolorosamente duro, y quería… 

Se apartó bruscamente y se limpió la boca furiosamente antes de empujar al maricón contra la pared. 

—¿Qué diablos? —gruñó, apretando el antebrazo contra la garganta de Harry—. Te dije que no era un homo. ¿Tengo que escribirlo en tu cara? 

Harry gruñó, luchando por respirar, y sin embargo continuó mirándolo con desafío. 

—¿Qué dice de ti que a tu novia le guste un homo más que tú? 

La estúpida mierda realmente tenía deseos de morir. 

Un golpe en el estómago de Harry lo hizo doblarse. Otro en sus costillas lo arrojó de rodillas, sin aliento y con dolor. 

Severus agarró un puñado de pelo negro y jaló la cara de Harry hacia arriba. 

—Debería golpearte hasta la muerte por tu gran boca. 

Jadeando, Harry le sonrió antes de gruñir: 

—¿Por qué no das a mi boca un mejor uso? —Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Harry apretó los labios entreabiertos contra el contorno de la polla dura de Severus. 

Los músculos de Severus se cerraron. No podía moverse, no podía respirar, no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar a Harry mientras arrastraba sus rojos labios sobre su polla vestida, mientras miraba a Severus. 

—Deja eso —se oyó a sí mismo decir, su cuerpo vibrando con tensión contenida, su polla tan dura que era doloroso. ¿Por qué estaba tan duro, maldita sea? 

Mirándolo a los ojos, Harry se frotó la mejilla contra la erección de Severus como un gato hiper-desarrollado, murmurando: 

—¿Cómo te sientes al saber que un homo te provocó una erección, chico hétero? 

Y Severus se quebró. Tiró de su cremallera hacia abajo, agarró su polla y la empujó en la boca del maricón. Harry gruñó, atragantándose con la gruesa longitud en su boca, sus ojos se volvieron cómicamente anchos. La vista era inmensamente satisfactoria. Claramente el tipo había estado faroleando. Esperaba que Harry luchara y se liberara ahora que Severus lo había desafiado en su propio terreno, pero Harry no lo hizo. Miró a Severus, apretó sus labios alrededor de la polla de Severus, y chupó. 

Los ojos de Severus rodaron hasta la parte de atrás de su cabeza, un gemido bajo se deslizó de su boca. El calor, la humedad, la cantidad perfecta de succión, eran demasiado, y de repente ya no se trataba de una faroleada de un maricón, sino sobre una boca caliente, húmedahúmedahúmeda envuelta alrededor de su dolorida polla. Antes de que Severus pudiera detenerse, sus caderas se empujaban dentro y fuera de la boca del chico, la repugnancia y la abrumadora necesidad de joder esa boca haciendo estallar una guerra dentro de su cuerpo. 

Quería decir, “Detente”, pero no salió nada. Quería empujar al maricón lejos, pero su cuerpo no obedecía. No podía hacer otra cosa que apretar su polla en la garganta del chico, gruñendo lentamente ante la sensación mientras la jodía por varios minutos, tal vez por horas; no tenía ni idea. La boca de Harry era perfecta alrededor de la polla de Severus, y Severus se estaba perdiendo, empujándose como un hombre poseído, acunando el rostro de Harry en sus manos, necesitando… joder. 

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba gimiendo y corriéndose en la garganta del chico. 

Durante un largo momento, sólo hubo silencio y un placer abrumador. 

Y entonces su cerebro volvió a ponerse en marcha. 

—Eso no sucedió —dijo con voz ronca, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin aliento. 

Harry se limpió la boca, observándolo con una mirada pensativa que habría hecho que Severus se sintiera incómodo si ya no estuviera jodidamente fuera de su mente. 

—Claro —dijo Harry amistosamente. Se puso de pie y sonrió—. Gracias por la visita. Fue... interesante. Ya sabes dónde está la puerta. 

Severus no necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces. Estaba casi fuera de la habitación cuando Harry dijo: 

—Me disculparía por darle a tu novia un orgasmo, pero ahora ella y tú están a la par. 

Severus cerró la puerta de golpe. 

Salió del edificio con náuseas rodando en su estómago. Con la mandíbula apretada, mirando directamente al frente, evitando ver a los ojos de los demás. Nunca se había sentido tan inhibido y enfermo en su vida. ¿Podría la gente verlo y saber lo que había pasado? ¿Estaba escrito en su rostro que había follado la boca de otro hombre? ¿Eso lo hacía también un maricón? 

Pidoras, pidor, goluboy, pedik -sinónimos rusos para decir “marica” resonaban en su mente con una voz mordaz, disgustada. Sonaba muy parecida a la de su tío, y le traía recuerdos medio olvidados de su infancia. 

Severus había crecido en un pequeño pueblo ruso lejos de las principales ciudades. El pueblo era tan anticuado que parecía atascado en la primera mitad del siglo XX, en muchos aspectos. Con sólo una televisión en blanco y negro en todo el pueblo, todos estaban básicamente aislados del resto del mundo. Severus no se sentía mal por ello; simplemente no sabía nada. Él y sus hermanos pasaron su infancia trabajando duro en su pequeña granja bajo el severo y atento ojo de su tío. Un ex sargento del ejército, el tío Marvolo no creía en los “perezosos”. 

—No sean jodidos maricones y pongan sus culos a trabajar—El tío Marvolo les gritaría cuando los chicos estuvieran cansados y quisieran jugar para variar. “Maricón” había sido un sinónimo de “débil” durante tanto tiempo como Severus podría recordar. Originalmente, ninguno de los muchachos había sabido exactamente lo que la palabra significaba, pero todos sabían que no querían ser maricones. Cuando los muchachos se quejaban de tener frío o estar hambrientos, el tío Marvolo les ladraba para que dejaran de ser pequeños maricones y empezaran a ser hombres de verdad. Los maricones no eran hombres reales por lo que al tío Marvolo concernía, y los muchachos nunca habían cuestionado la autoridad o el conocimiento de su tío. 

Cuando Severus cumplió once años, la palabra tuvo otro significado. 

Había una nueva familia en el pueblo, algo casi nunca oído. Los recién llegados se habían mudado de Moscú y tenían un adolescente varios años mayor que Severus. El nombre del chico era Sirius y no se parecía a ningún otro niño que Severus hubiera visto en su vida: piel suave, ojos de ciervo y bastante inútil en la agricultura; o en cualquier cosa, para el caso. Y, sin embargo, Severus no podía resignarse a despreciarlo. El chico era lindo. Él tenía una sonrisa agradable y un montón de historias divertidas que contar. A Severus le gustaba mirarlo. Así fue como un día capturó a Sirius besando a Remus, otro chico de su pueblo. Severus estaba completamente atónito. Habiendo vivido en una aldea muy protegida, pasada de moda toda su vida, Severus ni siquiera había sabido que los muchachos podían besar a otros muchachos. Confundido, fue a su tío y le preguntó acerca de eso. 

Las consecuencias no fueron nada menos que explosivas. 

Severus recibió la paliza de su vida por preguntar “una pregunta jodidamente estúpida y extraña”. Sirius y su familia abandonaron el pueblo apresuradamente la misma noche. Remus, el niño que Sirius había besado, fue golpeado hasta la muerte por su propio padre. 

—El maricón se lo tenía merecido —tío Marvolo había dicho con sombría aprobación—. Abominaciones, todos ellos. No se les debe permitir mezclarse con la gente normal. 

Los hermanos de Severus habían murmurado su asentimiento mientras un Severus de once años se sentaba allí, sintiéndose enfermo del estómago. ¿Fue la muerte de Remus su culpa por haber dicho a su tío lo que había visto? Había conocido a Remus. El muchacho había sido fuerte y capaz, y no parecía una abominación o un débil. ¿O había sido corrompido por Sirius? ¿Era realmente contagioso? 

—No te sientas mal, chico —el tío Marvolo dijo bruscamente, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a Severus—. Esos monstruos no son nada como tú y tus hermanos. Son una vergüenza para los hombres y se les debe dar caza y matarlos como perros rabiosos para que no difundan su enfermedad. 

Más de veinte años después, cuando Severus salió del hotel en el que había jodido la boca de otro hombre, pensó en las palabras de su tío y sintió náuseas en el estómago. No, ya no era un niño desvalido de once años. Sabía que la homosexualidad no era en realidad una enfermedad. Su tío había muerto hacía tiempo, y ahora Severus sabía que el odio del tío Marvolo por los hombres gay había sido... bastante radical. Pero era imposible erradicar por completo todo lo que había creído. 

Él no era un maricón. Él era normal. 

Lo que había sucedido en el hotel fue una casualidad; nunca volvería a suceder. 

Nunca.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Cinco meses después 

La llamada llegó mientras Severus estaba descansando frente al televisor con una cerveza en la mano. El Chelsea acababa de anotar contra el Liverpool, para molestia y decepción de Severus. Había puesto una apuesta sobre el Liverpool, pero el maldito Dean Winchester sólo tenía que marcar y arruinarlo. 

Su teléfono sonó de nuevo y Severus miró tristemente el identificador de llamada, entrecerrando los ojos para asegurarse de que sus ojos no lo estaban engañando. 

No lo estaban. Realmente era Alec Lightwood, su antiguo jefe, y un ingrato hijo de puta, el hombre al que Severus había respetado y considerado estúpidamente como un amigo antes de que Alec lo hubiera despedido hace cinco meses. Bien, tal vez no por nada, Severus concedió eso a regañadientes, pero aun así. ¿No eran quince años de lealtad más valiosos que el juguete sexual con el que Alec estaba obsesionado? 

Severus miró su teléfono antes de suspirar y acariciar la pantalla para contestar la llamada. No se molestó en charlar y dijo: 

—No pensé que volvería a oír hablar de ti después de que me dijeras que me jodiera y nunca regresara —O algo por el estilo. Severus no lo recordaba muy bien porque estaba demasiado ocupado siendo asfixiado por Alec, pero la esencia del mensaje había sido bastante clara. Francamente, había tenido suerte de salir con vida. Alec podía ser absolutamente despiadado cuando estaba enfadado y Severus sabía eso mejor que nadie. 

—Las circunstancias han cambiado —dijo Alec—. ¿Has encontrado otro trabajo? 

—Sabes que no lo he hecho —dijo Severus, con los labios torcidos. No tenía delirios: Alec no estaría llamando si no hubiera comprobado a fondo para asegurarse de que Severus no había aceptado ninguno de los numerosos puestos de trabajo que le habían ofrecido los enemigos de Alec. 

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Alexander—. ¿Por qué? 

Esa fue una pregunta justa. Severus podría haber sido despedido de su trabajo anterior, pero era bueno en lo que hacía y no le faltaban ofertas de trabajo. Normalmente no estaría todavía desempleado. Simplemente había estado esperando la oferta correcta. Podría permitirse el lujo de estar temporalmente desempleado. 

Severus sonrió. 

—Todos querían que te vendiera. 

Hubo silencio en la línea. Ambos sabían que Severus sabía demasiado sobre los negocios de Alexander, tanto legales como ilegales. Podría haber hecho una jodida fortuna al vender a Alexander.  
—¿Por qué no lo has hecho? —dijo Alexander, oyéndose indiferente, como si no hubiera dudado ni por un momento de que Severus no lo haría. 

Severus frunció el ceño y tomó un trago de cerveza. 

—Porque aparentemente soy un idiota —Realmente era un idiota por permanecer leal al hombre que lo había pateado por un juguete sexual. 

—Bien —dijo Alec secamente—. Tengo un trabajo para ti. 

Severus inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño ante el tenue techo iluminado. 

—¿Un trabajo? —No era como si Alec perdonara a alguien que le había hecho daño. 

—Mira —dijo Alec con una voz cortante—. No pienses ni por un momento que he olvidado lo que hiciste, pero sé que tú, erróneamente, pensaste que actuabas por mis mejores intereses. Te estoy dando una segunda oportunidad. Tu última oportunidad. No la jodas. 

—¿Qué, exactamente, es el trabajo? —preguntó Severus, desconfiado pero curioso—. ¿Qué pasó? —Alec era un hombre orgulloso y testarudo que rara vez cambiaba sus decisiones. No le ofrecería a Severus una segunda oportunidad si realmente no lo necesitaba. 

—No sé si lo sabes o no, pero he trasladado el cuartel general de Suiza a Londres —la voz de Alec era fresca y tranquila, pero Severus podía sentir la tensión en ella. 

Severus dijo: 

—¿Y? 

—Necesito salir de Londres por un mes, pero hay una... situación aquí, y no puedo dejar a Magnus desprotegido. 

Severus se burló. Por supuesto. Debería haberlo sabido. Debería haber sabido que el mocoso inglés tenía el poder de hacer que Alec cambiara de idea. Era un poco irónico que Magnus Bane fuera la razón por la que Severus había perdido su trabajo y era la razón por la que lo recuperaba. ¿O fue él? 

—¿Qué clase de situación? —dijo bruscamente. Todavía no entendía. Alec tenía cientos de personas a su servicio. 

—Está en las noticias —dijo Alec con un suspiro, la impaciencia perceptible en su voz—. Tres hombres gays han sido golpeados hasta morir. Todos ellos estaban públicamente fuera, y todos ellos fueron influyentes de una manera u otra en el avance de las causas LGBT. Las autoridades creen que es obra de algún culto anti-gay. 

Severus se frotó la sien. 

—¿Y crees que tu chico es un blanco? 

Una pausa. 

—No lo sé —dijo Alexander—. Pero Magnus está públicamente fuera y ha estado en todas las noticias desde el comienzo del verano como el único heredero del imperio empresarial de Bane. Es un objetivo obvio —Su voz adquirió un borde de acero—. Incluso si él no es un blanco, no voy a arriesgarlo. 

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó Severus—. Tú tienes a otras personas. Tienes a Clary. 

—Clary me acompañará —dijo Alexander—. La necesito conmigo en Perú. No puede estar en dos sitios a la vez —Hizo una pausa—. No te despedí porque dudara de tus habilidades profesionales,  
Severus. Te despedí por lo que hiciste. Sé lo bueno que eres y por eso no creí que no tuvieras nada que ver con la desaparición de Magnus cuando tú eras responsable de él. 

Severus tomó otro sorbo de su botella y decidió que odiaba a Alec Lightwood. Alec sabía muy bien cómo manipular a la gente para que hiciera lo que quería. Pero aun sabiendo que Alec lo estaba manipulando, todavía estaba trabajando, maldita sea. Alec no era alguien de dar cumplidos a la ligera. 

—¿Y confiarías en mí con la seguridad del muchacho después de que me deshiciera de él la última vez? —preguntó Severus—. ¿Después de que lo maltratara un poco esa otra vez? —Sabía que Alec no lo había olvidado. Alec nunca olvidaba nada. 

Alec no respondió de inmediato. 

—No lo haría si tuviera otra opción —dijo, su voz como el hielo—. No confío en ti con él, pero confío en que lo mantengas a salvo —Una pausa —. Los asesinatos no son la única razón por la que necesito que protejas a Magnus. Lestrange ha sido un fastidio últimamente. Algunas de sus gentes fueron vistas en Londres. 

Severus frunció el ceño. Lestrange era un gánster peruano con una vendetta personal contra Alexander. También estaba loco como un mono y, por lo tanto, impredecible. 

—Tú y Clary son los únicos que saben cómo funciona su mente—dijo Alexander—. Voy al Perú para tratar con él y no puedo permitirme distraerme. Y lo haré si me preocupa la seguridad de Magnus. 

Jodido infierno. Ese chico Inglés tenía a Alec completamente dominado. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? 

—Bien —dijo Severus—. Pero necesitaré una visa. 

—Ya está arreglado. 

Severus se rio con voz ronca. 

—Eres un idiota presumido —Por supuesto, Alec ni siquiera podía imaginar que alguien le dijera que no. 

—Cuidado, Severus. 

Severus puso los ojos en blanco. Alec creía firmemente que la familiaridad generaba desprecio y generalmente se distanciaba de sus empleados. El problema era que él y Alec se conocían por la mitad de sus vidas y se conocían demasiado bien para una estricta relación de jefe-empleado. Por otro lado, tampoco eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para ser verdaderos amigos. Siempre fue una lucha para Severus encontrar el equilibrio correcto. 

Severus dijo bruscamente: 

—Jódete, no tengo que ser respetuoso hasta que firme el contrato. Envíamelo ahora. ¿Cuándo me necesitas en Londres? 

—Para el final de la semana —Alec se quedó en silencio un momento—. No me vuelvas a decepcionar —le dijo por fin, con una voz engañosamente suave—. Si algo le sucede mientras estoy fuera, perder tu trabajo es lo último de lo que tendrás que preocuparte. Te encontraré. 

Severus sonrió. No se hacía ninguna ilusión sobre ello. Alec raramente se ensuciaba las manos en estos días, pero cuando lo hacía, no era bonito. 

—Lo sé —dijo—. No repito mis errores dos veces. Tú lo sabes. 

—Lo sé—dijo Alec y colgó. 

Severus dejó escapar un suspiro y se quedó mirando a su teléfono, preguntándose si había cometido un error. Tenía su orgullo y no tenía ganas de ser guardaespaldas del mocoso Bane. Pero, por otra parte, le debía a Alexander. Si Alec no lo hubiera tomado bajo su ala hace todos esos años, ¿quién sabría cuál litera de la cárcel estaría calentando hoy? Le había salvado la vida a Alec un montón de veces desde entonces, pero eso en realidad nunca se había sentido como si hubiera pagado su deuda. La verdad era, que hasta que conoció a Alec Lightwood, su vida había sido una mierda. Había sido nadie de algún pueblo de mala muerte, sin educación, sin perspectivas, con deudas enormes, y una inclinación por la violencia y las drogas costosas. Incluso después de quince años de leal servicio, Severus todavía sentía que le debía algo a Alexander. 

Tal vez este trabajo finalmente haría el truco y estaría finalmente libre. 

Ignorando el nudo de inquietud que había aparecido en su estómago ante la idea de ir a Londres, Severus fue a su ordenador portátil para reservar un vuelo. 

Londres era una ciudad enorme. Las probabilidades de encontrarse con alguien que preferiría no ver eran muy escasas. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Londres lo recibió con niebla y lluvia intensa. 

El taxi lo dejó enfrente del edificio de Magnus Bane, pero Severus todavía estaba empapado para el momento en que llegó al interior. Todo lo que quería era una taza de té caliente y un cambio de ropa, pero la extensa comprobación de seguridad para acceder al ascensor privado que conduce al pent-house de Magnus le tomó casi quince minutos. A pesar de que las medidas de seguridad le satisfacían, la larga espera con la ropa empapada no lo puso exactamente en un buen estado de ánimo. En el momento en que fue aprobado y las puertas del ascensor privado se abrieron para revelar el espacioso piso de Magnus Bane, Severus no estaba en un estado de ánimo como para esperar hasta que su propietario hiciera una aparición. En silencio, se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde podía oír voces familiares. 

—... Yo todavía no entiendo por qué tiene que ser él —Magnus Bane estaba diciendo—. Me odia. No confío en él. 

—Entonces confía en mí—dijo Alexander—. Severus es el mejor en lo que hace. En la década que fue responsable de mi seguridad, ningún intento contra mi vida tuvo éxito —La voz de Alec se suavizó un poco—. Si las cosas fueran diferentes, yo no lo habría elegido para ser tu guardaespaldas, pero... 

Magnus suspiró. 

—Lo sé. Vuelve pronto, ¿sí? 

—Sí—dijo Alexander—. Severus, puedes dejar de espiar. 

Severus entró en la cocina, colocando en su rostro una expresión de indiferencia ante la vista que lo recibió. 

La cabeza de Magnus estaba descansando sobre el pecho de Alexander, los dedos de Alec recorriendo a través del cabello del chico. Los ojos azul-hielo de Alec fijos en Severus por sobre el hombro de Magnus, perdiendo la suavidad que tenían hace un momento. Ahora sólo quedaba el borde duro calculador con que Severus estaba tan familiarizado. 

—Hola, Severus —Magnus dijo sin entusiasmo, sin mirarlo. 

—Tengo que salir antes de lo previsto —dijo Alexander, sin molestarse con las sutilezas sociales—. Voy a estar fuera durante un mes, tal vez más. 

Magnus suspiró, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Alexander. 

—Odio eso. 

—Lo sé —dijo Alexander, apretando su brazo alrededor del chico por un momento. 

Severus pasó el peso de un pie al otro, profundamente incómodo. 

—Mantente seguro, ¿sí? —Magnus murmuró en voz tan baja que Severus apenas pudo oírlo. 

Algo brilló en los ojos de Alec cuando se encontraron con los de Severus. Los dos sabían que no existía algo así como “estar seguro” cuando tu nombre era Alec Lightwood. Alec era un hombre peligroso y poderoso, pero había otros hombres peligrosos y poderosos. De vuelta en Moscú, Severus había oído rumores de que  
Alec quería deshacerse de los aspectos ilegales de su negocio y estaba haciendo una limpieza importante. Eso puso a un buen número de sus antiguos socios de negocios infelices. 

—Lo haré —respondió Alexander. 

Magnus levantó la cabeza y sonrió con cierta tristeza hacia Alexander. Pese a todo el desagrado que Severus sentía por el chico, sabía que Magnus Bane estaba lejos de ser estúpido. Después de todo, el propio padre de Magnus había muerto durante un viaje de “negocios” similar al que se iba Alexander. 

Magnus pasó la mano por el pecho de Alec y le ajustó un poco la corbata. 

—Si te matan, voy a ponerme muy, muy, loco —dijo con una sonrisa torcida antes de jalar el rostro de Alec por la corbata y presionar sus labios juntos. 

Severus miró hacia otro lado. 

Después de aproximadamente medio minuto, los sonidos de besos finalmente se detuvieron con un chasquido húmedo. 

—Tengo que atrapar un vuelo, Gatito —dijo Alexander, alejándose de Magnus. 

Magnus no dijo nada, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo. 

Alec lo miró por un largo momento antes de cambiar su mirada a Severus. 

—Si algo le sucede, tú serás responsable por ello. Estás para acompañarlo a todas partes, sin excepción. 

—No lo necesito en la fiesta de compromiso de mañana—Magnus intervino. 

—Sin excepción —repitió Alexander, encontrando la mirada que Magnus disparó en su dirección—. Estoy hablando en serio, Magnus. 

Magnus simplemente lo fulminó con más fuerza. 

Alec sonrió un poco, la frialdad en sus ojos desapareciendo, antes de tirar al chico cerca y besarlo con fuerza, codicioso y posesivo. 

—Compórtate mientras no estoy —dijo con voz ronca—. Sé un buen niño para mí. 

Los ojos de Magnus se iluminaron. Severus ni siquiera quería saber. 

Con una breve inclinación de cabeza hacia Severus, Alec desapareció. 

Un silencio incómodo descendió sobre la habitación. 

Él y Magnus se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. 

A Severus nunca le había gustado el niño. Era demasiado bonito, demasiado inocente, también muy... gay. Su extravagancia rayaba en los nervios de Severus. 

—Tú realmente no tienes que acompañarme a la fiesta de compromiso de mañana —dijo Magnus finalmente—. No quiero que lo hagas. Sería extraño como el infierno. Es decir, yo estoy acostumbrado a los insultos homofóbicos, pero no quiero ofender a los anfitriones. 

Severus frunció el ceño. 

—Quieres decir... 

—Sí, las personas que se están casando son gays —dijo Magnus y miró a Severus a los ojos, como desafiando a Severus a decir algo malo—. Tal vez tú hayas oído hablar de Loki Winchester? 

Por supuesto que lo había hecho. No todos los días un jugador de fútbol del calibre de Loki salía del closet. —Sí. Es un ex jugador del Chelsea que recientemente admitió que era un maricón. 

Magnus sacudió la cabeza. 

—No vas a la fiesta a menos que prometas no arruinar su día siendo grosero y homofóbico. 

Severus puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Puedo contenerme. Me contuve hace unos minutos, ¿verdad? 

—¿Te contuviste? Debo haber imaginado la mirada de disgusto en tu cara. 

Severus no dijo nada. 

Magnus dejó escapar un suspiro. 

—Mira, sé que no te gusto. No me gustas tampoco, así que vamos a hacer un trato, ¿sí? Tú no tienes que quedarte cuando no sea necesario. Alec estará fuera del país. No va a saberlo. 

Severus resopló. 

—No tengo deseos de morir, chico. Me dijo que te siguiera a todas partes. Voy a seguirte a todas partes. No tienes que gustarme para mantenerte a salvo. 

Magnus levantó las cejas. 

—¿Tienes miedo de él? 

—Sí —Severus dijo sin rodeos. Si el niño hubiera visto la extensión de lo que Alec era capaz de hacer, no habría siquiera preguntado. Ser cauteloso sobre Alec era inteligente. Un leopardo no puede cambiar sus manchas sin importar lo duro que estuviera trabajando para cubrirlas—. Y tú eres un idiota si no lo haces, no importa lo bueno que seas en chupar la polla. Él no es un maricón. Recuperará sus sentidos pronto. 

Magnus parpadeó. 

—Cada vez que me pongo a pensar que puedo tolerarte, tú demuestras que estoy equivocado —Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, con los ojos curiosos—. Sabes, a veces me pregunto si tienes sentimientos latentes por mí o por Alexander. 

Severus se lo quedó mirando. 

—¿Se supone que eso es un chiste? 

Magnus sacudió la cabeza y salió de la cocina. 

Severus apretó los dientes y lo siguió. 

—Tú no puedes decir estupideces así y luego ignorarme. 

—Tienes razón, eso fue estúpido —murmuró Magnus—. Estoy bastante seguro de que en realidad no tienes sentimientos por ninguno de los dos… sólo un montón de sentimientos gays reprimidos en general. 

Severus cerró los puños e intentó no pensar en una cierta habitación de hotel y una boca húmeda alrededor de su pene. 

—No soy un homo. No tengo ningún “sentimiento homosexual reprimido”. Es patético cómo los gays ven homosexualidad en todas partes. 

Magnus sonrió un poco, moviendo la cabeza. 

—Lo que sea. De todos modos, Loki Winchester es la única estrella de fútbol públicamente asumida en el mundo. A pesar de que no juega más, sigue siendo famoso y su salida es un gran negocio para todos nosotros, así que estoy seguro de que habrá una gran cantidad de miembros de la comunidad LGBT en la fiesta. Entonces o te comportas o no vas. Es tan simple como eso. Loki es el hermano de mi mejor amigo. No puedo, y no voy a, dejar que arruines la noche. 

—Voy a mantener mis opiniones para mí mismo —dijo Severus, con el ceño fruncido, pensativo. Si iba a haber muchas personas gays prominentes en la fiesta, era muy probable que fueran blancos del culto. Él tenía que estar allí, independientemente de su disgusto. Era un profesional, ante todo. 

La desconfianza en los ojos de Magnus no desapareció. 

—Ya veremos —dijo en voz baja—. La fiesta es mañana a las seis de la tarde. No llegues tarde. 

Severus se le quedó mirando. 

—No voy a ninguna parte. ¿Alec no te dijo que me iba a quedar aquí? 

Los ojos de Magnus se abrieron. 

—¿Qué? —Se interrumpió y suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Bien. Sígueme, entonces. Te voy a mostrar tu habitación. 

A juzgar por la tensión acumulada en los hombros de Magnus, Alec tenía una gran lucha viniendo a su encuentro. 

Severus no estaba preocupado. No estaba aquí para ser querido y hacer amigos. Estaba aquí para hacer su trabajo. 

—Y, ¿Severus? —dijo Magnus, su voz muy suave—. No me importan tus puntos de vista, pero no voy a tolerar insultos homofóbicos hacia mis amigos. Dame una razón y te mando fuera, independientemente de lo que diga Alexander. Si no me siento cómodo a tu alrededor, no voy a quedarme cerca de ti. Hay suficiente odio hacia nosotros; no voy a tolerar eso en mi propia casa. ¿Lo tienes? 

—Sí—dijo Severus. El chico tenía una columna vertebral, le daría eso. Podía respetarlo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> **Advertencia** Esta historia contiene autoreferencias, ha sido inevitable y se me ha hecho ligeramente gracioso ya que vienen en la novela original y decidí dejarlo tal cual, solo no confundan a Hermione la novia de Sev, con el gato de Harry >.< ya entenderán :D 
> 
> Por cierto a quienes son nuevas. Loki Winchester aparece en "Solo un poco equivocado" por si desean conocer un poco mas de la trama, no teman en leerla :D

Harry estaba tan, tan atrasado. 

—¡Maldita sea, Hermione! —dijo, tratando de infundir cierta autoridad a su voz—. Ven en este instante. 

Su gato no se movió una pulgada. 

—Vamos, chica — declaró, mirando su reloj. Estaba tan jodidamente atrasado—. Ven, princesa. Por favor. Yo sé que puedes—. Al menos nadie podía verlo implorándole a su gato. Un beneficio adicional de vivir solo. 

Hermione no se movió, siguió maullando patéticamente desde su lugar en la parte superior del armario. Harry suspiró, rozando sus dedos por el cabello cuidadosamente arreglado. No quería dejarla allí. Probablemente estaría fuera hasta la mañana siguiente y no estaba seguro de su capacidad para bajar mientras que estaba fuera. No sería la primera vez que su gato había subido sobre algo y luego no pudiera bajar. Harry amaba a Hermione, lo hacía, pero no era ciego a sus defectos. Ella era un poco... no muy inteligente, la verdad. Su hermana, Luna, siempre se quejó y lo llamó idiota por nombrar al “gato más tonto que existe” como uno de los personajes de ficción más inteligentes. Para ser justos, él no podría saber exactamente cuan inteligente era ella -o no- cuando Hermione había sido una gatita. 

—Está bien —dijo con un suspiro, mirando de nuevo su reloj. Ya estaba quince minutos tarde—. Es tu propia culpa —dijo, tratando de alcanzar la escoba.  
Media hora más tarde, después de conseguir a su gato en el suelo y cambiar su atuendo, Harry estaba subiendo a su Range Rover, tratando de no sentirse culpable. Tal vez su madre tenía razón y no debería ser responsable de otro ser vivo. Con suerte Hermione no quedó demasiado traumatizada. Pero no era como si él tuvo mucha opción, ¿verdad? Era grosero llegar tarde a la fiesta de compromiso de su jefe. Bueno, estrictamente hablando, Loki Winchester no era su jefe… Harry fue empleado por una agencia de modelos y firmó un contrato para ser la cara de una nueva línea de moda de Loki Winchester para hombres, pero aun así. Llegar tarde no era aceptable. Hacerlo viéndose como si hubiera estado luchando con su gato, era aún menos aceptable. La fiesta no era exactamente un asunto pequeño, y había probabilidades de que estuvieran miembros de la prensa asistiendo. El compromiso de Loki Winchester con otro hombre era una gran cosa, después de todo. No todos los días un ex futbolista del calibre de Loki salía del closet. 

Harry sonrió tristemente, preguntándose cuándo el mundo del deporte iba a cambiar. Tuvo suerte que el negocio del modelaje no era tan cruel e implacable con las personas no heterosexuales. Claro, había culos en todas partes, pero las cosas no eran tan malas como en el fútbol. Había unos pocos diseñadores y modelos gays en la industria de la moda, y la mayoría de las personas estaban bien con Harry siendo abiertamente bisexual. En realidad, a veces se preguntaba si el hecho de que no fuera hétero había influenciado directamente a Loki en la elección de él como la cara de su línea de moda. Tal vez. De cualquier manera, fue una gran oportunidad. La línea de moda de Loki estaba recibiendo mucha publicidad. Harry no dudaba de que fuera un gran éxito. Gay o no, Loki Winchester había sido siempre un favorito de los medios. Era el Niño de Oro de Inglaterra, con su exquisita apariencia, encanto sin esfuerzo, una triste historia de infancia, y el trágico final de su prometedora carrera. Loki también tenía un gran instinto en los negocios y pertenecía a la rara categoría de las personas que tenían éxito en todo lo que se propusieron lograr, y Harry estaba realmente halagado de que Loki lo hubiera elegido para ser la imagen de su línea de moda. Eso iba a ser enorme. 

Harry sonrió con entusiasmo ante la idea, apagó el motor y salió de su coche. Tal como esperaba, había un grupo considerable de paparazis enfrente del club. 

—Harry, nos das unas palabras, por favor! 

—Harry, ¿es verdad que vas a ser la cara de la línea de moda de Winchester? ¿Qué pasa con el contrato exclusivo rumoreado con Burberry? 

—Harry, ¿algún comentario sobre el escándalo sucedido durante la semana de la moda de Nueva York? 

—Harry, fuiste visto con… 

Poniendo su más ardiente mirada misteriosa, Harry caminó hacia la entrada del club. Para ser totalmente honesto, a pesar de sus años en la industria, todavía se sentía como un fraude cuando lo hacía. Al crecer, había estado muy lejos de ser ardiente y misterioso. Había sido un geek total de niño, prefiriendo las noches tranquilas con un libro a salir con los amigos que no tenía. La pubertad no lo había tratado bien: había sido un adolescente torpe, desgarbado, solitario, obsesionado con los videojuegos y los libros de Harry Potter. Un perdedor que era empujado y tropezaba en los pasillos. 

¿Quién hubiera imaginado por entonces que no estaba más que floreciendo muy tarde? 

Ahora, mirando el delicioso pelo negro de Harry, sus ojos verdes de dormitorio y físico tonificado, nadie creería lo dolorosamente fuera de moda y poco atractivo que solía ser. Su yo adolescente nunca habría creído que un par de años más tarde él iba a tener la reputación de ser un mujeriego. Harry quería reír cada vez que oía que lo llamaban así. Bueno, para ser justos, la reputación no era del todo inmerecida. Harry había sido un poco seductor en esos primeros años de modelaje, jodiendo todo lo que se moviera, porque de repente, toda la gente lo quería y eso había sido un poco fuerte. Todavía lo era, a veces. Harry no podía negar que aún amaba la emoción de atraer las miradas de admiración de hombres y mujeres que no le habrían dado una segunda mirada en su juventud. Tal vez era mezquino, pero que carajos, se le permitía ser mezquino después de años de burlas y rechazo. 

Harry negó con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco. 

—Tienes veinticinco años, idiota —murmuró para sí mismo. Un adulto. Una persona adulta real. Ya era tiempo de superar sus años adolescentes de mierda. No era la primera o la última persona cuya adolescencia apestó. 

Sacudiendo sus pensamientos lejos, Harry entró en el club. Su expresión distante firmemente sostenida, navegó a través de la multitud, algo aliviado de que hubiera tantos invitados. Sin duda, su tardanza no habría sido notada ya que había tantos otros personajes famosos: jugadores de fútbol, modelos, ejecutivos, políticos, y celebridades. Harry no se sorprendió. Por lo que sabía de Loki Winchester, el hombre no era de los que se pierde la oportunidad de hacer conexiones. No fue todo negocio, para ser justos: Harry pudo ver a la familia de la pareja comprometida y un buen número de caras conocidas de organizaciones benéficas LGBT. Sin dudas era un público interesante y diverso. 

Harry miró alrededor de la habitación, su mirada deslizándose sobre los grupos de personas charlando. Probablemente debería encontrar a Loki y su prometido… 

Su mirada se volvió hacia el hombre alto y oscuro apoyado en la pared. Había algo familiar en él... 

El hombre volvió un poco la cabeza y Harry chupó una respiración. Mierda. Era él. El cabrón homofóbico que había mamado en Moscú. 

Harry se mordió los labios, mirando al otro hombre. 

La cuestión era que Harry por lo general nunca se acostaba con personas tomadas. No había sabido que Hermione estaba tomada; había notado la foto de ella y su novio sólo después del sexo. Se había sentido una mierda por todo el asunto, pero después de conocer a su de-mente-cerrada novio, Harry no podía culpar exactamente a Hermione por desviarse. El tipo era un matón gigante. 

Harry odiaba a los agresores. Ese hombre -Severus, si su memoria recordaba bien- había traído una avalancha de recuerdos humillantes y dolorosos de su juventud: sobre ser empujado contra los casilleros, ser llamado maricón y pateado alrededor por un manojo de heterosexuales homófobos iguales a este tipo. Harry no podía luchar contra los agresores como adolescente, pero ahora que ya no era un palo delgado y tímido, podría más que valerse por sí mismo. Estaba orgulloso de que no había dejado que sus inseguridades adolescentes lo abrumaran en Moscú, orgulloso de que no le había permitido a ese idiota homofóbico patearlo alrededor. Él había ganado. El idiota había salido de su habitación de hotel completamente confundido y disgustado consigo mismo. Se lo merecía. Harry había estado tan orgulloso, seguro de que había enseñado al homófobo una lección y Severus sabría mejor en el futuro. 

Pues bien, tanto por eso. El idiota se estaba mofando abiertamente de Loki y su prometido, Thor. La pareja aún no estaba haciendo nada extravagante: Thor tenía su brazo colgando casualmente alrededor de la cintura de Loki, su pulgar apoyado en la cadera de Loki mientras la pareja hablaba con un par de invitados. Por lo que las demostraciones públicas de afecto fueron, muy dóciles, pero juzgando por la cara de Severus, ellos podrían muy bien estar teniendo sexo. Imbécil. 

Frunciendo los labios, Harry tomó una copa de champán del camarero que pasaba y se dirigió hacia Severus. 

—¿Qué está haciendo un guapo hombre hétero como tú en un sitio como éste? —dijo, apoyado en la pared al lado del otro hombre. 

El cuerpo de Severus se puso rígido. No volvió la cabeza hacia Harry, por lo que este se tomó un momento para barrer su mirada sobre el hombre. Severus estaba vestido con un traje negro, camiseta negra y zapatos negros, su pelo negro amarrado en una coleta dejando algunos descuidados mechones sueltos. 

Harry suspiró por dentro. ¿Por qué no podían los brabucones verse tan feos como lo eran en el interior? 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo Severus, finalmente, volviendo su cabeza. Su mandíbula se apretó tan fuerte que un músculo palpitaba en su mejilla. Ojos negros lo miraron. 

La piel de gallina corrió por su columna vertebral, pero Harry ignoró sus nervios y sonrió perezosamente. 

—Soy un invitado. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Me sorprende que estés en una fiesta como esta. ¿No tienes miedo de atrapar piojos gays?

La cara de Severus no cambió, pero Harry no se perdió la forma en que su mano se apretó en un puño en el bolsillo. 

—Estoy trabajando —Severus dijo entre dientes, señalando con la cabeza hacia un lado, hacia el hombre joven y bonito, menudo, hablando con la pareja comprometida—. Su guardaespaldas. 

Harry levantó las cejas, sorprendido. 

—¿De Magnus Bane? Pero él es gay. 

—No me digas que los dos son mejores amigos o algo así. 

Harry rio. La preocupación obvia del tipo era hilarante. 

—No realmente —dijo—. Nos conocemos, sin embargo. Él es más un amigo de un amigo —Lo pensó por un momento, especulando por qué Magnus necesitaría un guardaespaldas—. ¿Se trata de los asesinatos? Algo contraproducente contratar a un homófobo para proteger a un hombre gay de otros homófobos. 

Severus lo miró. 

—Pensar que dos hombres jodiendo es asqueroso no es lo mismo que quererlos muertos. 

—Asqueroso, ¿eh? —Harry sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su champán, mirando a Severus sobre el borde de la copa. Se tragó el líquido y la mirada de Severus se desvió hacia su garganta moviéndose. 

Esto fue divertido. 

Haciendo caso omiso de la voz insegura en la parte posterior de su cabeza que le decía que estaba jugando con fuego, Harry dejó que su mirada vagara por todo el pecho ancho y firme de Severus. No trató de ser sutil. Ser sutil no era el objetivo aquí. 

—Deja de hacer eso —dijo Severus, con la cara volviéndosele un poco roja y sus ojos brillando asesinos. 

Harry parpadeó y sonrió inocentemente. 

—¿Dejar de hacer qué? 

—Mira… —Severus dijo entre dientes, como si cada palabra le doliera. Agarró una bebida del camarero que pasaba y se la bebió de un trago—. No soy un maricón. 

Harry se rio entre dientes. 

—Soy consciente de que no eres un mariquita, amigo. 

Si las miradas mataran, él estaría muerto, dos veces. 

—No te hagas el lindo conmigo. 

Harry sonrió y cruzó las piernas, ladeando la cadera un poco. 

—Siempre soy lindo —murmuró, lamiéndose los labios y mirando a los ojos de Severus—. ¿No te parece? 

—No soy un maricón —Severus repitió rotundamente, sosteniendo la mirada de Harry—. No te hagas ideas sólo porque me jodí tu boca una vez. 

Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo, un poco sorprendido. No había esperado que Severus reconociera en voz alta lo que había sucedido en absoluto. 

—Está bien —dijo Harry. Cuando Severus le dio una mirada con los ojos entornados desconfiado, Harry murmuró—. Linda polla, sin embargo. Lo disfruté mucho —Y se alejó, sonriendo para sí. Disfrutaba jugar con pobres pequeños cerebros de matones. La cara de Severus no tenía precio. 

* * * * *  
Severus no tenía intención de beber aquí. Alec tendría su piel si supiera que Severus estaba menos que sobrio mientras era guardaespaldas de Magnus. Por supuesto, una copa de champán ni siquiera iba a ponerlo borracho, pero aun así. No se sentía bien consigo mismo por ser impulsado con tanta facilidad al alcohol. 

Severus fue a la barra y pidió un vaso de agua. La tragó de un tirón, se apoyó en la barra y barrió su mirada alrededor del club, en busca de algo inusual, cualquier persona que pareciera fuera de lugar. 

El problema era, que estaba demasiado terriblemente oscuro y lleno de gente en el club, el ambiente ruidoso para conseguir que las inhibiciones de los invitados se aflojaran por el alcohol. La pista de baile, que estaba vacía al principio de la noche, estaba ahora llena de gente, música sonando a todo volumen. No era muy diferente a una fiesta de compromiso más, sólo una multitud de celebridades y hombres de negocios moliéndose achispados unos contra otros. 

La mirada de Severus se deslizó sobre la pista de baile antes de parar en la figura en el centro de la misma. Harry Potter tenía los ojos cerrados mientras sus caderas se balanceaban al compás rítmico. Su camisa negra estaba desabrochada casi hasta el ombligo, dejando al descubierto sus pectorales tonificados y el estómago. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás contra el hombro de un hombre alto y fornido, y su brazo envuelto alrededor de la cintura de una bonita mujer rubia enfrente de él. 

Los labios de Severus se afinaron mientras los observaba, observando la obscenamente amplia sonrisa en la boca de Harry mientras que el hombre y la mujer lo intercalaban entre ellos. 

Puta. 

Arrastrando la mirada, Severus volvió a donde había estado sentado Magnus hace unos momentos. Se tensó cuando vio que la mesa estaba vacía. ¿Dónde había ido el chico? 

Después de quince minutos de búsqueda infructuosa por toda la pista de baile, la sutil molestia de Severus se convirtió en ansiedad en toda regla. Magnus no estaba respondiendo a su teléfono móvil, tampoco. 

Sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que Magnus no estaba en cualquier lugar de la habitación llena de gente, Severus fue a buscar por el resto del club. 

Era uno de esos clubes de lujo pretenciosos con demasiados baños, terrazas y salones privados que era una pesadilla cuando uno estaba tratando de encontrar a alguien. Con cada minuto que pasaba, su preocupación crecía. Iba jodidamente a matar al niño él mismo si se hubiera metido en problemas. Magnus debería advertir a Severus si quería ir a alguna parte. 

Severus estaba caminando pasando una de las puertas traseras cuando oyó un ruido. Años de experiencia le hicieron detenerse y prestar atención. Había sonado un poco como un grito ahogado. Silenciosamente, se dirigió a la puerta trasera y la abrió sin hacer ruido. 

Callejón oscuro. Cinco hombres, uno de ellos con uniforme de camarero. Una pistola en la mano del camarero, empujada contra la espalda de Harry Potter. Un cuchillo pegado a la garganta de Loki Winchester. Dos rehenes, tres hostiles. 

Severus no era un héroe. No tenía un complejo de salvar personas. Más tarde, racionalizó sus acciones de forma lógica: puede que estos hombres ya hubieran conseguido a Magnus, que todavía no estaba por ningún lado. 

Así que él no pensó. Él actuó. 

Estaba bastante oscuro y los hombres ya estaban a unos veinte pies de distancia. Lo bueno, es que era un tirador excepcional. 

Severus sacó su pistola y apuntó a la pistola en la mano del camarero. 

El resto era un borrón de instintos, sangre y violencia. 

Tres minutos más tarde, el camarero falso estaba en el suelo, sangrando por una herida en la cabeza, con las manos atadas con su corbata. Uno de sus compañeros fue eliminado, mientras que el tercero gemía bajo la bota de Severus cuando Severus llevó el cuchillo en su muslo más profundo antes de noquearlo, también. Aficionados de mierda. 

—Bueno —dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras, rompiendo a través de la neblina roja que empañaba su visión—. No es que no esté agradecido, pero eso es un poco excesivo, ¿no te parece? Además, ¿quién demonios eres tú? 

Severus se enderezó y giró la cabeza, evaluando a los otros dos hombres. El más alto, el que había hablado, Loki Winchester, lo miraba con curiosidad. Parecía muy tranquilo para alguien que casi había sido secuestrado. 

Una mirada a Harry reveló que no estaba tan compuesto como Loki. Estaba pálido, sus grandes ojos verdes parpadeando de los hombres sobre el suelo hacia Severus. Su boca estaba roja de sangre. 

Severus sintió su ingle apretar y desvió la mirada, de nuevo hacia Loki. 

—Soy el guardaespaldas de Magnus Bane. 

—Gracias, guardaespaldas de Magnus Bane —dijo Loki con una sonrisa agradable. 

¿Qué mierda? ¿Qué estaba mal con este chico? Parecía completamente inmune a lo que casi había sucedido. 

Antes de que Severus pudiera decir nada, varios guardias de seguridad irrumpieron por la puerta, seguidos por unos pocos hombres, entre ellos Magnus. 

—¿Dónde diablos has estado? —Severus gruñó a Magnus. 

—Yo estaba hablando por teléfono con Alec —Magnus dijo distraídamente—. ¿Están bien, chicos? 

—Muy bien, gracias a tu Rambo —respondió Loki—. Estoy bien, Thor —dijo rodando los ojos cuando su prometido comenzó a palparlo por lesiones—. Estoy bien, bebé —dijo, más suave, cuando el hombre lo acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza, murmurándole algo al oído. 

Severus miró hacia otro lado. Su mirada se posó sobre Harry de nuevo. El modelo estaba mirando alrededor, viéndose perdido. Parecía... perdido, pequeño. No solo porque era un poco más bajo que Loki, era algo en su mirada. Las burlas confiadas, la arrogancia de antes, no estaban a la vista. 

Severus frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada. No era asunto de él. 

Se acercó al asaltante más cercano y le dio una bofetada en la mejilla. El tipo se quejó. 

—¿Quién te envió? —dijo Severus. 

El hombre lo fulminó con la mirada. 

—Eres ruso. ¿No se supone que seas más inteligente como para andar salvando a un par de maricones? 

Severus se limitó a mirarlo por un momento antes de poner la mano en el cuchillo aún clavado en el muslo del tipo y conducirlo más profundo. El tipo gritó. 

—Habla —dijo Severus. 

—Severus —Magnus dijo detrás de él, sonando nervioso. 

—Habla —Severus repitió, empujando el cuchillo de nuevo—. O voy a sacar este bonito cuchillo y ponerlo a través de tu garganta. 

El tipo gimió, con los ojos abiertos por el miedo y el dolor. 

—No te atreverías, Ruso. 

Severus sonrió con frialdad. 

—¿Quieres apostar? 

—Severus, detente —Magnus dijo entre dientes furiosamente—. ¡No puedes torturar a la gente para obtener información! —miró a su alrededor antes de silbar más tranquilo—. No estamos en Rusia. ¡Alec no necesita ese tipo de atención en él y su empleado! Deja a la policía manejar esto. 

Severus asintió a regañadientes y se apartó, pero no antes de decir. 

—Ellos no estaban trabajando solos. 

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Harry intervino. 

Severus no miró en su camino cuando respondió. 

—Tienen auriculares. Alguien estaba coordinándolos — Probablemente de un SUV sin identificar que ya se ha ido. 

—Entonces, ¿crees que van a ser blancos de nuevo? —Uno de los hombres que siguió a Magnus fuera del club dijo. Severus pensó que era amigo de Magnus. 

Se encogió de hombros. 

—Probablemente. Los cultos son por lo general bastante obsesivos y tienden a fijarse en algo en caso de un fallo. 

—Vamos a incrementar las medidas de seguridad —dijo el prometido de Loki con el ceño fruncido, con los brazos todavía alrededor de Loki. 

Loki asintió antes de mirar a Harry. 

—Tú ya no debes vivir solo. ¿Puedes vivir con tu familia? 

Harry negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de verse un poco apagado. 

—Mi familia no vive en Londres. No me gustaría envolverlos en esto de todos modos. 

—Puedes vivir conmigo —dijo Magnus, y el estómago de Severus cayó. 

—No —Severus intervino—. Eso es demasiado peligroso para ti. No lo voy a permitir. 

Magnus lo miró. 

—Por suerte no tengo que pedir tu permiso si quiero invitar gente a mi casa. 

Severus abrió la boca y la cerró. Eso era cierto. No había nada que él pudiera hacer. 

—Alec se pondrá furioso. 

Magnus sonrió. 

—Lo sé. Pero si fuera por Alexander, me encerraría en una torre para mantener mi seguridad. Mi piso tiene ridículas medidas de seguridad… Alec insistió en ello. Es probablemente el lugar más seguro en Inglaterra ahora. Por eso es que tiene perfecto sentido que Harry se mude allí mientras este lío se resuelve. 

Severus apretó los dientes. Tenía que admitir que la lógica del niño sonaba bien. 

Sabiendo que había ganado, Magnus le sonrió a Harry. 

—¿Ves? Incluso mi guardaespaldas gruñón no tiene ninguna objeción. Ven. Alec está fuera del país y estoy aburrido hasta la muerte en mi enorme, vacío apartamento. Severus no es divertido. 

Harry aparentemente vaciló antes de mirar de Magnus a Severus. Severus lo fulminó con la mirada. No te atrevas a aceptar la oferta. 

El fantasma de una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Harry, sus ojos brillando con un desafío familiar. 

—Está bien—dijo a Magnus—. Gracias amigo. 

Severus quería golpear algo. 

Como si escuchara sus pensamientos, Magnus lo miró. 

—No te olvides de lo que hablamos, Severus: si actúas como un culo homófobo alrededor de mis amigos, estoy despidiéndote y tú serás el que le explique todo a Alexander. 

Severus asintió escuetamente, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada curiosa, especulativa que Harry le disparó. Se dio la vuelta. 

Jodido infierno. No podía creer su mala suerte. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que Magnus conociera al tipo que lo había mamado en Moscú? 

Bastante buenas, en realidad, ahora que lo pensaba. Magnus y Harry ambos pertenecían a la élite privilegiada de Londres. Por supuesto que se conocían uno al otro. Solamente su maldita suerte. Y solamente su suerte que Magnus invitaría a Harry a vivir con él mientras Severus se quedaba bajo el mismo techo. 

Severus normalmente no creía en los poderes superiores, pero si ellos existieran, deberían estar riéndose de él.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron de golpe. 

Todavía estaba oscuro fuera. No podría haber estado durmiendo por mucho tiempo. Se había quedado despierto hasta primeras horas de la mañana para revisar los informes de la policía que había logrado conseguir. Magnus podría haberle prohibido interrogar a esos hombres, pero eso no significa que Severus iba a permanecer en la oscuridad. 

Se quedó quieto, tratando de entender lo que lo había despertado de su profundo sueño. 

Forzando su audición, Severus esperó. El piso estaba tranquilo, ningún sonido procedente de las habitaciones de los otros dos hombres. 

Ahí. El sonido de pisadas. Alguien caminando hacia la cama. 

Severus pensó en su cuchillo debajo de la almohada y la pistola en el cajón junto a la cama. 

No se movió. El elemento sorpresa era más valioso que el cuchillo. 

Los pasos se detuvieron. 

Entonces, el intruso se metió en la cama. 

¿Qué carajos? 

Severus miró al hombre… y era un hombre. Apenas podía distinguirlo cuando este rodó más cerca de él y hundió la cara en el hombro de Severus, pero estaba razonablemente seguro de que era Harry jodido Potter. 

Desconcertado, Severus se quedó mirando al chico en la oscuridad. Se sentía como si faltara algo. Él y Potter no estaban exactamente en términos de acurrucarse. Apenas había dicho una palabra al hombre después de que Harry los había seguido hasta el pen-house de Magnus. De hecho, el silencio sepulcral de Severus mientras que Magnus mostró a Harry su habitación había dejado claro a todos los involucrados lo que pensaba de la invitación de Magnus. 

—No sé lo que crees que estás haciendo, pero sal —Severus no levantó la voz, pero Harry lloriqueó y empujó su cara más duro en el hombro de Severus. Temblores estaban dominando su cuerpo. ¿Qué mierda? 

Llegando a la lámpara, Severus la encendió. Una suave luz amarilla iluminaba la habitación y se volvió hacia el otro ocupante de la cama. 

Los ojos de Harry estaban abiertos, pero estaban vidriosos y desenfocados, incluso su respiración. Para todos los efectos, parecía dormido. Era sonámbulo. 

Severus puso una mano en el hombro de Harry y lo sacudió un poco. 

—Despierta —dijo, cada vez más irritado cuando no hubo reacción. Estaba cansado como el infierno, sus nudillos dolían, y no estaba de humor para ser niñera de nadie, sobre todo de este hombre. 

Harry no se despertó. En cambio, cerró los ojos. Seguía temblando, tratando de hundirse más profundamente en el hombro de Severus. Se estaba haciendo cada vez más incómodo para Severus, teniendo en cuenta que ambos estaban usando sólo su ropa interior. 

Contempló empujar a Harry de su cama y al carajo con todo lo demás, pero tenía la sensación de que Magnus haría un alboroto si él trataba a su invitado de esa forma. 

Suspirando, Severus sacudió al tipo más fuerte. 

—Despierta. 

Harry se agitó un poco, sus pestañas oscuras aleteando. Se frotó los ojos como un niño, frunciendo los labios en un puchero. 

—Levántate —Severus gruñó en su oído. 

Harry saltó, agitado, muy cómico, los ojos muy abiertos y confundido mientras se incorporaba. 

—¿Qué demonios haces en mi cama? —dijo, mirando a Severus. 

Severus se echó hacia atrás y cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza. 

—Debería ser el que pregunte eso. 

Las cejas de Harry se fruncieron antes de mirar alrededor de la habitación. La lámpara no era muy brillante y Severus no podía decir si Harry estaba sonrojado o no, pero se veía ligeramente avergonzado. Sobre todo se veía confundido. 

Finalmente, su rostro se iluminó. 

—Estaba sonámbulo, ¿verdad? —dijo con un suspiro de resignación—. Sucede a veces, cuando estoy estresado. 

Severus se encogió de hombros. 

—No sé, no me importa, sal. 

Harry lo estudió. 

—¿Estoy haciéndote sentir incómodo? —dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, un mechón de pelo oscuro cayendo sobre sus ojos. La inocente, somnolencia casi infantil de hace unos momentos se había ido. 

—Sí —dijo Severus—. No estoy en el hábito de tener gays medio desnudos en mi cama. 

—Para que conste, yo no soy gay. Te lo dije: Soy bi. 

—La misma cosa —dijo Severus, cerrando los ojos—. Sal. Yo casi no dormí gracias a ti y a los idiotas que te atacaron. 

Una pausa. 

—¿Sabes algo nuevo? ¿Sobre esos hombres? —La voz de Harry sonaba extraña. 

—Sí —dijo Severus, sin abrir los ojos. 

Casi sonrió cuando escuchó a Harry hacer un ruido molesto, impaciente. 

—¿Y? 

—Ellos confesaron —dijo Severus, resoplando. Fanáticos como así eran idiotas—. Todos ellos son de orígenes religiosos, todos ellos piensan que están haciendo el trabajo de Dios —Se burló Severus. Mientras estaba lejos de ser un seguidor de LGBT, despreciaba la mierda religiosa como esa aún más—. Aparentemente, su culto quiere eliminar “demonios” con gran alcance, personas que pueden influir en la sociedad al salir y hablar. Al parecer, tú y Loki Winchester encajan en el perfil—. Todo era bastante estándar y no cuestionaba nada. A fin de cuentas, esas personas eran aficionados, no profesionales con los que Severus estaba acostumbrado a tratar. Aburrido. 

—Podrías al menos pretender estar un poco preocupado — dijo Harry. 

Severus abrió los ojos. 

Los labios de Harry estaban fruncidos, sus ojos verdes tormentosos. 

—Pero, de nuevo, ¿por qué estarlo cuando tú estás de acuerdo con esos locos? 

Severus le dio una mirada plana. 

—Tienes poca memoria. Yo salvé tu culo de ellos hace tan sólo unas horas. Si lo quería, hubiera dejado que te lleven y te patearan hasta la muerte. Hmm, tal vez debería haberlo hecho. 

—Eres un culo —dijo Harry—. Y ni siquiera puedes negar que estás de acuerdo con esos locos. 

—No pongas palabras en mi boca —Severus cerró los ojos de nuevo—. Buenas noches. Y de nada. No hay necesidad de agradecerme por salvarte. 

Hubo un largo silencio. 

—Gracias —finalmente gimió Harry, apenas audible. 

Severus sonrió y abrió los ojos. 

—¿Qué fue eso? 

—No seas cabrón —dijo Harry. Fruncía el ceño hacia Severus, pero había un atisbo de algo sincero en sus ojos. Pero entonces, había desaparecido, reemplazado con alegría diabólica— . Estoy muy agradecido —dijo Harry—. Muchas gracias, Severus. 

Severus lo miró con recelo. 

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Harry se inclinó y presionó sus labios suaves contra su mejilla sin afeitar. 

—Gracias —murmuró, su voz baja y un poco ronca—. Estuviste increíble. Fue muy caliente. Me puso todo caliente y mojado. 

Severus lo empujó. 

—Jódete. 

Sonriendo como un mocoso, Harry salió de la cama y salió de la habitación. 

—Buenas noches, chico hétero —dijo en la puerta, soplándole un beso. 

Severus solo lo miraba, limpiándose la mejilla con furia. Su cara estaba caliente, se dio cuenta con fastidio. Estaba jodidamente ruborizado. No podía recordar la última vez que se había sonrojado y se sintió tan fuera de equilibrio. 

Con un suspiro irritado, Severus apagó la lámpara, se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos, decidido a borrar de su mente todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos minutos. Fue tan exitoso como cuando intentó olvidar lo que pasó hace tantos meses en una determinada habitación de hotel en Moscú. 

Y esta era la primera noche bajo el mismo techo con esa pequeña mierda. No tenía idea de cómo iba a sobrevivir a esto sin matar a nadie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Unas horas más tarde -demasiado pronto para el gusto de Severus- su alarma sonó y se levantó de la cama, de mal humor y todavía un tanto perturbado, pero decidido a ignorar a Harry. No iba a responder a las provocaciones. Harry probablemente querría provocarlo para que dijera o hiciera algo homofóbico, para darle una excusa a Magnus para deshacerse de él. Bueno, si ese fuera el caso, los dos iban a estar decepcionados. 

Acabando con su rutina de la mañana, Severus se dirigió a la cocina, seducido por el aroma para salivar-la-boca de unas frituras. 

Había esperado encontrar a Magnus junto a la estufa, pero era Harry. 

Severus se detuvo en la puerta por un momento antes de entrar en la cocina y tomar un asiento en la mesa. Miró al plato vacío delante de él. 

—Buen día —murmuró Harry, sonando divertido y demasiado animado para esta hora. 

Severus odiaba jodidamente a las personas mañaneras. No confiaba en ellas. Y parecía que Harry había decidido continuar lo que había empezado la noche anterior y seguir molestando sus nervios. 

—Veo que eres particularmente encantador por la mañana— dijo Harry, llenando un plato para sí mismo. 

Severus simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada y agarró la taza de café de la mesa. Tomó un sorbo codicioso. 

—Esa era la mía, en realidad. 

Severus hizo una pausa antes de tomar otro trago largo. 

—Imbécil—dijo Harry. 

Severus se encogió de hombros. 

—No conozco la palabra, pero lo mismo para ti —Levantó la mirada hacia el otro hombre y empujó el plato vacío hacia él. 

Las cejas de Harry subieron. 

—Tú no estás realmente esperando que yo te alimente, ¿verdad? —Su tono era tan incrédulo y molesto que Severus casi se rio. 

—Lo estoy —dijo, manteniendo una cara seria. No podía negar que disfrutaba sacar a este tipo de quicio—. Soy un hombre grande, y quemé una gran cantidad de calorías salvando tu culo gordo anoche. 

—¿Perdón? —balbuceó Harry—. Mi culo no es —Se detuvo y sonrió con dulzura— Por qué… yo no sabía que notaste mi culo, Severus. Cuidado, o la gente puede hacerse una idea equivocada, amigo. 

Severus apretó los dientes. 

—Está enfrente de mí y es enorme. Difícil pasarlo por alto, amigo —Realmente era difícil pasarlo por alto; los pantalones de chándal gris delgados no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Severus frunció el ceño antes de levantar la mirada—. ¿Estás seguro de que eres un modelo, con un culo gordo así? 

La sonrisa de Harry se amplió. 

—En realidad tengo un contrato con Calvin Klein. No parecen pensar que mi culo sea gordo. 

—Raro —dijo Severus, empujando su plato de nuevo—. Tengo hambre, date prisa. 

—Increíble —dijo Harry—. Primero robas mi café y ahora demandas ser alimentado. Supongo que probablemente eras un deportista estereotipado que intimidaba a la gente para que hiciera lo que querías, pero estás un poco demasiado viejo para eso. Crece y aliméntate tú mismo. 

—Haces un montón de suposiciones sobre de mí —dijo Severus, dando al otro hombre una mirada curiosa. No es que Harry estuviera del todo equivocado, pero había algo en la forma en que lo había dicho que hacía a Severus cuestionarse. 

—¿Verdad? —dijo Harry, apoyando su cadera contra la mesa justo al lado de la silla de Severus. Su camiseta se subió un poco, mostrando una visión de su tonificado y pálido estómago —. ¿Vas a negar que estás acostumbrado a dar órdenes a la gente? ¿Qué te enoja cuando no lo consigues a tu manera? 

—Yo fui el jefe de seguridad de un multimillonario durante una década. Era mi trabajo mandar a la gente —Severus añadió irritado—. ¿No puedes apoyarte en otro lugar? Me estás asediando. 

Harry ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. 

—¿Tienes miedo de contraer piojos gay? —dijo, un brillo travieso apareciendo en sus ojos—. Me temo que ese barco ya partió —Se lamió los labios con un guiño. 

Ese pequeño maricón. 

—¿Se supone que eso debe ser seductor? —Severus mordió. 

—No sé —dijo Harry, dando un paso más cerca, entre los muslos de Severus—. ¿Te sientes seducido? ¿O estás a punto de llamarme maricón y golpearme? 

Severus le dio lo que esperaba fuera una mirada inexpresiva. 

—No va a funcionar. Por lo que puedes dejar de tratar de hacer que me despidan. 

Harry frunció el ceño. 

—¿Qué? 

—Corta el rollo —dijo Severus—. Sabes que Magnus está sólo en busca de una excusa para quejarse de mí con Alec y despedirme. Tú no me vas a provocar para que pierda los estribos y haga algo t-tarado que puedas llamar homofóbico. 

—Buena atrapada —dijo Harry, sus labios temblando. 

—No tengo idea de a qué te refieres —dijo Severus con cara seria—. De todos modos, nada de lo que hagas me provocará, por lo que déjalo—. Y aléjate. No se sentía cómodo con este tipo invadiendo completamente su espacio personal. Lo irritaba en su propia piel. 

Harry se limitó a mirarlo por un largo momento. 

—¿Nada? —dijo suavemente, un brillo diabólico apareciendo en sus ojos de nuevo. 

Esto puso a Severus cauteloso, pero no podía desdecirse. El desafío ya había sido lanzado. 

—Nada. El mocoso Bane ya me hizo despedir una vez. No voy a dejar que pase de nuevo —Iba a mantener sus opiniones para sí mismo, incluso si eso lo mataba. No les daría a Harry y a Magnus la satisfacción de acusarlo con Alexander. 

—¿Se supone que debe impresionarme tu recién descubierta capacidad de contención? —dijo Harry, levantando algo las cejas—. Yo habría estado impresionado si realmente te dieras cuenta de lo cerradas de mente e hirientes que fueron tus opiniones y decidieras cambiar. 

—Todo el mundo tiene derecho a su opinión —dijo Severus—. Vivimos en un mundo democrático. 

—Seguro —Harry dijo amablemente—. Pero a veces tus opiniones pueden hacer un daño real. ¿Alguna vez te has parado a pensar a cuántas personas hiciste sentir como una mierda sobre sí mismos sólo por haber nacido así? ¿A cuántas personas hiciste sentir sin valor? 

Severus rodó los ojos. 

—Deja de sobre-dramatizar. Son sólo palabras. Si tú no puedes tomar una opinión diferente, no es mi problema. 

—Sólo palabras —Harry repitió rotundamente, su expresión oscureciéndose. Su voz era muy suave mientras continuaba—. Tú sabes, cuando tenía diecisiete años, había un chico que vivía en nuestra calle. Él fue mi primer beso, mi primer novio. Cuando algunos atletas idiotas se enteraron de nosotros, nos llamaron maricones, maricas, monstruos repugnantes, nos dijeron que nos íbamos a ir al infierno, etc…. sólo palabras, ya sabes. 

Severus se echó hacia atrás en su silla y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. 

—¿Así que? 

—Él se suicidó —dijo Harry con voz ronca, sosteniendo su mirada—. Por los matones como tú que no piensan antes de abrir la boca. Las palabras pueden tener una gran cantidad de poder y hacer mucho daño. 

Severus frunció los labios. Desvió la vista antes de volver a mirar a Harry. 

—Entonces, era débil —dijo bruscamente—. Claramente tú no te mataste por eso. 

—No, no lo hice —dijo Harry—. Porque a diferencia de él, yo no venía de una familia religiosa. También estaba fuera, y estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de mierda. Él no lo estaba. Así que la próxima vez, antes lanzarte contra los pervertidos y maricones, por favor frena y piénsalo dos veces. 

Severus odiaba cuando recibía un sermón. Odiaba sentirse en una mala posición aún más. 

—¿Terminaste? —Severus se puso de pie con rapidez. No estaba preparado para lo cerca que quedaron. Estaba prácticamente erguido sobre el otro hombre. Pese a que Harry era casi tan alto como él, estaba lejos de ser tan grande, y Severus no podía negar que sentía un perverso placer por saber que podría fácilmente manipular y someter a la pequeña mierda bocazas. 

Harry se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo, sin duda también consciente de ello, pero se mantuvo firme, con tan sólo unas pulgadas separando sus rostros. 

—Sí, no tienes nada que decir por lo que estás recurriendo a la intimidación física —murmuró Harry—. Tan predecible. 

—Tengo mucho que decir —dijo Severus—. Es sólo que no quiero herir tus sentimientos gays hipersensibles. 

Los ojos de Harry destellaron. 

—Para tu registro, mientras que no me importan mucho las etiquetas, a algunas personas bisexuales les resulta ofensivo ser mal etiquetados constantemente como gays o heterosexuales. La bisexualidad es una sexualidad válida. Todas las sexualidades deben ser respetadas. 

Severus se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, consciente de que eso volvería loco a Harry. 

—Los gays toman por culo. Tú tomas por culo. Misma diferencia (Sev, es ruso y a veces se le escapan algunas palabras). 

Un tic se inició en la mejilla de Harry. 

—¡Tú ignorante… Argh! —Levantó las manos en señal de frustración, luciendo positivamente asesino. 

Severus sonrió, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. 

—¿Qué? 

—Yo voy a —Harry lo empujó—…Argh, lo estás haciendo a propósito, ¿verdad? 

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —La preocupada voz de Magnus los interrumpió. 

Severus no se volvió hacia él, sin dejar de sonreírle a la enrojecida, furiosa, cara de Harry. 

—¿Severus está molestándote, Harry? —dijo Magnus—. Sólo di una palabra y lo haré despedir. Nadie insulta a mis invitados. 

Harry miró de Severus a Magnus, con duda en el rostro. 

Severus alzó una ceja, desafiándolo. 

Harry lo miró, frunciendo los labios brevemente. 

—No. No es nada que no pueda manejar. 

Mirando a los ojos de Harry, Severus no estaba seguro de cuál de ellos había lanzado un desafío al otro.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Harry nunca había estado tan completamente, totalmente furioso. Generalmente, era una mierda para enfurecerse y seguir furioso. Su hermana siempre se burlaba de él cuando se enfadaba, diciendo que se parecía a un cachorro tratando de parecer amenazador antes de olvidarse de ello y querer jugar. 

La fuerza de su propia ira lo tomó por sorpresa. No es que fuera difícil permanecer enojado cuando el motivo de su ira estaba alrededor casi todo el tiempo. 

Acariciando a su gato, Harry miró airadamente a Severus, que estaba descansando en el sofá delante de la televisión. Magnus le había confiado que los asesinatos no fueron la única razón por la que Severus fue designado como guardaespaldas de Magnus, pero no aclaró más. A pesar de que Harry era curioso, no había preguntado. No era asunto de él. De cualquier manera, Magnus se vio obligado a trabajar desde casa por el momento. Harry había oído a Magnus y Severus discutir sobre ello, cuando salía a recoger sus cosas y su gato -Magnus dijo que estaba bien que trayera a Hermione. No había tomado a Harry mucho tiempo para empacar sus cosas y volver al departamento de Magnus. Había considerado permanecer fuera por un tiempo para evitar a Severus, pero si era honesto, se sentía un poco incómodo estando solo afuera después de lo que había sucedido. 

Cuando algunos lunáticos habían comenzado a apuntar contra figuras prominentes LGBT hace unos meses, Harry había estado consternado y preocupado, por supuesto, pero en realidad no había tenido miedo por sí mismo. Los eventos de la otra noche finalmente lo habían hecho darse cuenta de que el peligro era muy real. 

Así fue como Harry se encontró quedándose a pasar el rato en la casa de Magnus, prácticamente todo el día, sólo con Severus por compañía. Bueno, Magnus estaba allí también, pero, como el director general de Industrias Bane, Magnus tenía una increíble cantidad de papeleo y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su estudio al teléfono con sus empleados. Harry deseaba poder ir a trabajar también y quitarse de la cabeza las cosas desagradables, pero, con su suerte, estaba entre eventos. Había cumplido con la mayor parte de sus obligaciones contractuales durante la Semana de la Moda de Nueva York, y normalmente estaría encantado por el aplazamiento, pero no había nada normal en esta situación. 

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que estés aquí? —dijo Severus de repente. 

—¿Hmm? 

—No estás viendo la película —dijo Severus, sin apartar los ojos del televisor—. ¿Por qué no te vas a tu habitación, a hacer yoga, pintarte las uñas, o algo así? 

Dios, Harry jodidamente odiaba a este hombre. 

—¿Qué sucedió con tu determinación a no actuar como un culo homofóbico? 

Severus giró la cabeza. Sus sillones estaban a unos cinco pies de distancia, pero de repente todo lo que Harry podía ver eran los ojos sorprendentemente negros del otro hombre. Lo atravesaban cada vez. Un matón como Severus no se suponía que tuviera unos ojos tan bonitos. Era raro y desesperante… y simplemente injusto. 

—Yo no sabía que pintarse las uñas era algo homófobo —dijo Severus. 

—No te hagas el tonto —dijo Harry. 

Severus sonrió. 

—Pero yo soy un ruso tonto que necesita ser sermoneado y educado —dijo, su acento mucho más pesado de lo habitual. 

—¡Argh! —Harry agarró una almohada decorativa y se la tiró a la cabeza. Hermione maulló, hundiendo sus garras en su pecho. Harry siseó de dolor—. ¡Joder! 

Severus se rio. 

Harry le lanzó otra almohada, la cual, el culo, atrapó. Jodidos reflejos. 

—Odio los estereotipos —dijo Harry—. Decirle a un hombre -gay o bi- que vaya a pintarse las uñas es bastante ignorante, por decir lo menos. Sí, hay hombres gays a los que les gusta pintar sus uñas, pero noticia de última hora: ¡hay hombres heterosexuales a los que les gusta también! 

Severus gimió y cerró sus ojos. 

—Yo jodidamente no me inscribí para esto —dijo—. Eres tan autosuficientemente aburrido. ¿No se supone que deberías ser un modelo constantemente fumado y con dos células cerebrales y… —¡Argh, solo cállate! —Lo siguiente que supo Harry era que estaba encima de Severus, tratando de arañarle los ojos—. ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! Eres tan idiota… ¡Argh! No puedo jodidamente soportarte. 

En un movimiento rápido, Severus agarró sus agitados brazos y les dio la vuelta, sujetando a Harry bajo su cuerpo pesado. 

—Déjame ir —Harry dijo entre dientes, jadeando y tratando de lanzar al imbécil fuera. 

Severus resopló. 

—Ni siquiera puedes darle un puñetazo a un hombre y luego me dices que no crea en los estereotipos. 

—No sé cómo lanzar un puñetazo porque yo no creo en la violencia, ¡no por alguna mierda de macho! 

—Seguro —dijo Severus, ¿y estaba mirando sus labios? 

—¿Estás mirando mis labios? 

La mirada de Severus rompió de nuevo a sus ojos. Frunció el ceño. 

—De hecho, sí. Estaba pensando en la apariencia antinaturalmente roja de tus labios. Te ves como una puta pintada. 

Harry tomó una respiración profunda y contó hasta diez. 

—Nunca he despreciado a nadie tanto como te desprecio — dijo, con mucha calma. Arrugó la nariz—. No puedo creer que tuve tu polla en mi boca. Me dan ganas de vomitar sólo de pensar en ello. 

Severus abrió la boca y la cerró. 

—El sentimiento es mutuo, confía en mí. 

—Bueno —escupió. 

—Estupendo. 

Harry levantó la barbilla. 

—Perfecto. 

—Fantástico. 

Harry lo miró. 

Severus sonrió con suficiencia. 

Argh… 

Sus labios chocaron en un húmedo, sucio, horrible beso. Fue realmente horrible, porque Harry odiaba, odiaba, odiaba a este hombre, absolutamente lo despreciaba, pero quería su boca, su lengua en su boca, no podía dejar de chupar y hacer ruidos inhumanos, jalando a Severus más cerca, encima de él, sus uñas romas rastrillando sobre la espalda de Severus, excavando y tirando. 

Severus se retiró, juró en ruso antes de sumergirse de nuevo, mordiendo y chupando los labios. Harry gimió, chupando la lengua de Severus y rastrillando los dedos por el largo pelo de Severus. Dios, quería follar. Quería un polvo duro, sucio, tan mal que estaba temblando por ello. 

Algo chocó. 

—Oh—dijo débilmente la voz de Magnus. 

Jadeantes, se sacudieron separándose. 

Magnus estaba mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos, su taza de café en el suelo. 

Severus salió de encima de él y se puso de pie. 

Lentamente, como en un sueño, Harry se incorporó. Su cara estaba tan caliente que probablemente se veía como un tomate. Joder, nunca había estado tan avergonzado en su vida. Lo que debía Magnus estar pensando de él... Magnus sabía cómo de idiota homofóbico era Severus. 

—No es lo que parece —dijo Harry sin convicción, cepillando su cabello fuera de los ojos. Necesitaba un corte de pelo y, posiblemente, un terapeuta. ¿Qué demonios había estado pensando, besuqueándose con el hombre horrible? 

—Ese no es asunto mío —dijo Magnus, viéndose casi tan avergonzado e incómodo como Harry se sentía—. me voy… 

—¡Espera! —dijo Harry, saltando a sus pies—. Tú no tienes que irte… no estás interrumpiendo nada importante. 

Magnus le lanzó una mirada dudosa. 

—¡No lo soporto! —dijo Harry y oye, él no sonaba tan a la defensiva. 

—El sentimiento es mutuo —Severus gruñó sin mirarlo. 

—¡Ves! —dijo Harry, asintiendo y sonriendo como un loco—. Fue un error y fue desagradable. El peor beso de mi vida, honestamente —Fingió que la situación en sus pantalones no existía. 

Severus resopló. 

—Igual aquí. No soy un mari…gay hombre. 

Harry rodó los ojos. 

—Seguro, Severus —Magnus dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Se pasó la mano por su cabello en puntas de color violeta, todavía pareciendo un poco incómodo—. En realidad, ¿puedo hablar contigo, Harry? ¿A solas? 

Harry se encogió por dentro. Hablar de ello fue lo último que deseaba. Pero Magnus era su anfitrión y un amigo… algo así. Sería de mala educación decir que no. 

Harry asintió a regañadientes. 

—Seguro. 

Severus salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. Culo. 

—Mira —Harry dijo una vez que estaban solos. Dándole una sonrisa incómoda—. Realmente no necesitamos tener esta charla. Sé que él es un asno homofóbico. Fue un error, de verdad. Nunca va a suceder de nuevo. 

Magnus parecía estar dudando. 

—Su homofobia en realidad no es el mayor problema. La cosa es —Suspiró—… no estoy seguro de que debería estar hablando esto contigo -Alec se cabreará- pero no puedo no decir nada. Severus... él es malas noticias —dejó escapar una risa—. Sí, es probablemente hipócrita de mí parte… mi novio no es precisamente un santo. Pero Severus siempre me hizo sentir incómodo de una manera diferente. 

Harry frunció el ceño, confundido. 

—¿Qué quieres decir? 

Magnus miró su teléfono antes de levantar la mirada de nuevo. 

—Severus ha hecho algunas cosas realmente feas en el pasado — Él sonrió torcidamente—. No me malinterpretes… Alec no es un santo, tampoco, pero es de temperamento frío y calculador. No pierde la calma con facilidad, y en realidad es capaz de amar. Alec puede ser cruel con sus enemigos, pero ama a su familia y a mí, y es ridículamente protector de las personas que ama. Severus es diferente. No tiene una familia para suavizarlo. Tiene un humor de perros, y se pierde bastante fácilmente. Obviamente, no puedo saber si eso se traduce en sus relaciones… 

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry, riendo—. ¡No hay ninguna relación entre nosotros! 

Magnus le dio una mirada extraña. 

—No he dicho que la hubiera. 

Correcto. Hablando de embarazoso. 

Harry cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. 

—¿Eso es todo lo que querías hablar? —dijo incómodamente. 

—Una cosa más—dijo Magnus, con el ceño fruncido—. Alec me ha dicho algo acerca de Severus... Dijo que Severus fue criado por una familia muy pasada de moda en un pueblo muy pasado de moda, y es ruso, así que... quiero decir, es un estereotipo de que todos los rusos son homofóbicos -he conocido a gente realmente encantadora, personas que me apoyaron mientras yo estaba en Moscú, y la familia de Alec es de mente bastante abierta, también- pero hay algo de verdad en ello, lamentablemente. Y al parecer, la familia de Severus era tan homofóbica como podía serlo. Entonces ten cuidado con él, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que en realidad es gay, pero dudo que alguna vez lo admita. Cuanto más te quiera, más te odiará y te culpará de eso. 

Harry pasó de un pie al otro. 

—De todos modos, ya te advertí ahora —dijo Magnus con un encogimiento de hombros—. Sólo para que lo sepas. Lo que haces con esa información es tu elección. 

—No tienes que advertirme sobre él —dijo Harry después de aclararse la garganta—. Realmente, lo que viste fue un error — Forzó una sonrisa—. Sé qué tan idiota es. Estaría loco para involucrarme con él. 

Magnus sonrió. 

—Sí, lo estarías. Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor. 

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa antes de agarrar a Hermione y retirarse a su habitación. Una vez dentro, puso a Hermione abajo y la miró. 

—Puedo hacerlo mucho mejor —le dijo. 

Hermione maulló. Optó por tomarlo como un acuerdo. 

—Sí —dijo Harry—. No más besuquearse con matones homofóbicos. 

Hermione maulló. 

Suspiró antes de golpearse la cabeza contra la puerta detrás de él.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> **Advertencia** Esta historia contiene autoreferencias, ha sido inevitable y se me ha hecho ligeramente gracioso ya que vienen en la novela original y decidí dejarlo tal cual.

Severus despertó con la boca llena de pelos. Tosiendo, empujó a la cosa infractora y frunció el ceño hacia ella. 

Era un gato. Un gordo y feo gato color jengibre. 

Por lo visto, se había meado en su cama. 

Agarrando al gato y haciéndolo maullar en protesta, Severus se dirigió hacia la habitación frente a la suya. 

La puerta estaba abierta, lo que explicaba cómo el gato había salido, pero después de los últimos días, Severus no estaba de humor para ser comprensivo. Empujó la puerta abierta y cruzó de un tranco hasta la cama. 

El ocupante de la cama ni siquiera se movió. Harry estaba durmiendo tranquilamente sobre su estómago, sus labios un poco flojos mientras roncaba suavemente. La vista disparó una nueva oleada de inquietud y cólera. 

La mirada de Severus viajó desde el rebelde y negro pelo, bajando por la curva de la espalda desnuda de Harry, a los hoyuelos gemelos por encima de la generosa elevación de su culo vestido con un pantalón de pijama. Para un modelo, el tipo realmente tenía un gran jodido culo. 

—Mantén a tu estúpido gato en tu propia habitación. 

Harry no se movió, apenas murmuró algo con voz somnolienta. 

—Despierta —Severus puso sus dedos alrededor de un tobillo delgado y apretó. Duro. 

Sin reacción. 

Miró el culo de Harry. Le picaba la mano. No, golpearlo sería demasiado gay. 

Severus movió su mirada hacia el gato en su mano, contemplativo. La cosa fea le regresaba la mirada. 

Severus sonrió y lo tiró en la parte superior del cabello de Harry. El gato maulló. 

—¿Qué...? —gruñó Harry, rodando sobre su espalda y frotándose los ojos. Acunó al animal asustado contra su pecho desnudo y miró somnoliento a Severus—. ¿Tienes que ser un idiota con animales inocentes, también? 

—Ese animal inocente se meó en mi cama. 

Harry palmeó al gato en la cabeza, sonriendo. 

—Mala chica, Hermione. Tú debías haber meado en su cara tonta. 

Severus resopló. 

—¿Hermione? Pensé que no podrías caer más bajo. ¿Qué hombre adulto llama a su gato como un personaje de un libro infantil? 

Harry sonrió, muy dulcemente. 

—¡Oh, eres un fan, también, lo sabia! ¿Cuál es tu favorito de la serie de Harry Potter? 

Severus le dio una mirada inexpresiva. ¿Este chico pensaba que era gracioso? 

—Esta debe ser la Sala de los Menesteres, porque eres exactamente lo que necesito —dijo Harry, viéndose estúpidamente satisfecho de sí mismo—. Espera, sé algo mejor. Déjame pensar… 

—Por favor, no —dijo Severus—. Te vas a hacer daño. 

Harry no pareció perturbado. Su mirada pasó a lucir sus párpados pesados cuando se apoyó contra las almohadas y murmuró, mirando a Severus, 

—Debo estar bajo la maldición Imperius, porque me gustaría hacer algo por ti. 

—Eso fue terrible —dijo Severus, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo. 

—¿Lo fue? Tengo una diferente —Los ojos verdes de Harry permanecían sobre los brazos de Severus—. Puedo ser tu elfo doméstico —dijo—. Haré lo que necesitas, y no necesito nada de ropa, Maestro. 

—Eres hilarante —Severus dijo entre dientes—. No. 

Como si no lo hubiera oído, Harry dejó que su mirada viajara por el pecho de Severus hasta su entrepierna, vestida sólo con unos calzoncillos negros. 

—Incluso dejaría a tu basilisco entrar en mí Cámara de los Secretos —dijo, lamiéndose los labios y sonriendo obscenamente— . ¿Es esa tu varita o sólo estás feliz de verme? 

Severus quería estrangularlo. 

—Eres un niño. Un crecido, niño ridículo. 

—Eso es un poco inquietante, amigo —dijo Harry—. Espero que no consigas una erección alrededor de niños reales. 

—Esto se llama erección matutina —Severus dijo entre dientes, sintiendo el calor subiendo por su cuello. Se paró erguido, negándose a cubrir su polla, porque esto era solamente una erección matutina. No tenía nada que ver con el hombre medio desnudo tumbado en la cama y sus estúpidas insinuaciones. Severus trató de imaginar las cosas más repugnantes que pudo y finalmente sintió su polla suavizarse. 

Harry bostezó, pasándose la mano por su pelo-dedormitorio. 

—Lo que tú digas, tipo grande. No es cómo si alguna vez hubieras tenido una erección conmigo alrededor antes — parpadeó, los ojos todo saltones e inocentes—. Oh espera. 

Los puños de Severus se apretaron. 

—Ayer fue un golpe de suerte. No soy un- 

—Homo —Harry terminó amigablemente—. Lo sé, lo sé. Eres un hombre muy recto que sólo suele poner a veces partes de su cuerpo en mi boca —asintió tan solemnemente que era casi imposible decir que estaba tomándole el pelo—. No te culpo. Me han dicho que tengo una boca muy atractiva. Su hermosura debe haber confundido a tu pobre cerebro y engañarte pensando que era una mujer. No te preocupes, le pasa al mejor de nosotros. 

Severus resopló. 

—El sarcasmo es un signo de inseguridad. Además, tu boca no es tan bonita. Es demasiado amplia y rara. Me recuerda a la de una rana. 

Reprimió una sonrisa cuando la expresión de Harry se volvió indignada. 

—Ven aquí —dijo Harry, sentándose. 

Severus lo miró con recelo. 

—¿Para qué? 

—Ven aquí —repitió Harry—. ¿A menos que tengas miedo? —Levantó una ceja arrogante, viéndose irritantemente superior y burlón. 

Severus dejó escapar un suspiro y se acercó un poco más. 

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo, mirando con desprecio a toda la piel pálida y mechas oscuras. El chico le recordaba a Blancanieves… si Blancanieves fuera de seis pies de alto y masculino. 

—Te desafío a que me beses —dijo Harry. 

Severus se tensó. 

—No, gracias. 

Harry sonrió serenamente. 

—¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes miedo de besar mis raros labios parecidos a los de una rana? 

Severus no podía recordar la última vez que deliberadamente había tenido que contenerse a sí mismo de callar a alguien. Dios, quería joder a esa pequeña mierda, pero tenía la sensación de que tocar a Harry... sería desaconsejable. 

—¿Y bien? —dijo Harry, mirándolo desafiante. 

—Yo no tengo que demostrarte nada —dijo Severus. 

Harry resopló. 

—Yo sabía que diría eso, Hermione —le dijo al gato. 

El estúpido gato maulló, como si estuviera de acuerdo. 

Severus apretó los dientes. Su brazo salió disparado, agarró un puñado de cabello oscuro y tiró del otro hombre hacia arriba. Harry gruñó de dolor, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos. Una vez más, la segura, atrevida fachada se desvaneció, revelando algo que se parecía, mucho, al miedo. 

Eso hizo a Severus detenerse, pero su agarre en el cabello de Harry no se aflojó. 

—Corta el rollo —dijo en voz baja, mirando a los ojos de Harry. Su mano libre picaba con la necesidad de tocar esa piel sin defectos, quebrarla. La cerró en un puño a su lado—. Tú realmente no quieres provocarme—dijo con irritación—. No te gustaría lo que le haría a tu bonita piel, Blancanieves. 

La nuez de Adán de Harry se balanceó. 

—No te tengo miedo —dijo—. No voy a dejar que me intimides —Bajó sus pestañas oscuras—. Está bien, no me beses. Sabía que eras un cobarde. Todos los matones lo son. Hombres como tú siempre recurren a la intimidación física cuando se sienten mal parados y estúpidos. 

Severus suspiró con irritación. 

—Bien —Se inclinó y se detuvo, mirando los labios de Harry. Se veían muy rojos y muy suaves. No había forma de que el tipo no estuviera usando algo en los labios. De ninguna jodida manera. 

Los labios sonrieron. 

—¿Estás acobardándote? —dijo Harry. 

—¿Que tienes, doce? No, no estoy acobardándome —Tomó una respiración profunda y apretó sus labios contra el otro hombre. Se retiró rápidamente—. ¿Feliz ahora? —dijo—. Esto no hace nada por mí. 

Harry arqueó las cejas. 

—¿Llamas a eso un beso? No es de extrañar que tu novia te engañara. 

—Débil —dijo Severus, soltando el pelo de Harry y alejándose—. Ahora deja de jodidamente provocarme. No va a funcionar. Si estás tan desesperado por una jodida, apégate a los hombres gays. Estoy seguro de que no serías tan repulsivo para ellos como lo eres para mí. 

Observó la expresión de Harry oscurecerse con furia y humillación. 

—¿Sabes qué? Lo haré —dijo Harry—. Sal de mi habitación. 

Severus lo hizo, dejando la puerta cerrarse de golpe detrás de él. 

Se paró en el pasillo por un momento, deseando que su cuerpo se relaje. 

—¿Qué? —espetó cuando notó a Magnus observándolo desde el final del pasillo. 

Las cejas de Magnus se juntaron mientras miraba con recelo los puños cerrados y la expresión furiosa de Severus. 

—No estoy seguro si quiero a un guardaespaldas que no me hace sentir seguro a su alrededor. 

—Adelante, dispárame —Severus gruñó mientras acechaba hasta su habitación. 

Golpeó la puerta cerrándola también, antes de tirarse contra ella y presionar la palma de su mano en su erección. Joder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Severus medio esperaba que Harry estuviera de mal humor en su habitación por el resto del día. 

Estaba equivocado. 

Harry salió de su habitación por la noche, vestido de punta en blanco en una gran camisa de color negro y pantalones vaqueros negros que eran tan apretados que parecían pintados sobre sus largas piernas. Severus tuvo que arrastrar los ojos de sus muslos, con el ceño fruncido. Los muslos del chico estaban mejor formados que los de la mayoría de las mujeres. 

—Voy a salir —Harry anunció a la habitación en general, ignorando por completo a Severus. 

Magnus, que estaba descansando en el sofá delante de la televisión, frunció el ceño. 

—¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea? 

Harry se encogió de hombros. 

—No voy a ocultarme por siempre y poner mi vida en suspenso por unos cabrones. Voy a salir. 

—Al menos lleva a Severus contigo —dijo Magnus. 

—Soy tu guardaespaldas, no de él — Severus dijo completamente aburrido. 

Harry no miró en su camino. 

—¿Sabes qué? Es una gran idea —dijo a Magnus—. ¡Gracias! 

—Mi trabajo es tu seguridad —dijo Severus, mirando a Magnus—. No ser niñera de callejeros que tú recolectas. 

—No lo menciones —dijo Magnus, sonriendo y guiñando un ojo a Harry. Ambos fingieron no haber oído a Severus. Pequeñas mierdas. 

—No voy —dijo Severus. 

—Tú vas —dijo Magnus—.Sabes que yo estoy perfectamente seguro aquí, así que ve con Harry. 

—Tú no me puedes ordenar que vaya. 

—Yo puedo, en realidad —dijo Magnus, bostezando—. Mientras Alec está fuera del país, yo soy el que da las órdenes. Y te estoy ordenando que vayas con Harry y te asegures de que no se lastime mientras está fuera. 

Severus no estaba seguro de a cuál de ellos odiaba más por el momento. 

Se levantó y se fue a su habitación. 

Unos momentos más tarde, regresó, poniendo la pistola en su funda y encogiéndose en una chaqueta oscura. No dijo nada a los dos hombres, pero su rostro de piedra debe haber dicho todo porque ambos parecían inciertos. 

Harry lo miró con cautela antes de cuadrar los hombros y salir del departamento. Severus lo siguió en silencio, el ceño fruncido de su nuca. Sus ojos se posaron en el culo de Harry. Se preguntó cómo el chico incluso se metió en esos pantalones vaqueros. Su culo era muy jodidamente enorme. Y la forma en que Harry caminaba, sus caderas balanceándose así, estaba claramente diseñado para atraer la atención sobre su culo y los formados muslos. Severus estaba bastante seguro de que la pequeña mierda no llevaba ropa interior. 

Los veinte minutos conduciendo pasaron en un silencio pétreo. Si el taxista se dio cuenta de la tensión, no dijo nada. 

Una vez que llegaron, Severus siguió en silencio al modelo dentro de un club, a una cierta distancia detrás de él. 

El club estaba lleno. Harry fue barrido de inmediato por la corriente de personas, y estaba bastante seguro de que Severus lo perdió de vista. Severus no lo hizo, por supuesto. Se apoyó contra la pared y lo observaba de lejos, resbalando dentro de la mentalidad de un guardaespaldas: separado, pero vigilante y alerta. 

Harry bebió alguna bebida vistosa en el bar antes de pasar a la pista de baile. No le llevó mucho tiempo para atraer la atención. En poco tiempo, balanceaba sus caderas al ritmo de la música, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás sobre el hombro de otro hombre. Manos masculinas tocaron sus caderas mientras su dueño molía su entrepierna contra el culo de Harry. 

Severus miró la demostración con creciente disgusto. Ni siquiera era un club gay, por el amor de Dios. ¿Cómo sabía el hombre que estaba bien bailar de esa manera con un total desconocido? ¿Que no iba a conseguir un puñetazo en la cara por molerse contra el otro hombre? No era como si Harry luciera como un twink o algo así. 

Tal vez fue porque parecía una jodida puta. Los ojos de Severus vagaban sobre la camisa de Harry con desprecio, antes de establecerse una vez más en las manos que sostenían las caderas de Harry. Repugnante. 

Miró airadamente las manos del hombre, pero en lugar de desaparecer bajo la fuerza de su mirada, ellas resbalaron por debajo de la escarpada camisa a tientas por el vientre pálido de Harry. 

Al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo se había puesto rígido, Severus trató de relajarse, pero no podía manejarlo. Observó al tipo amasar el estómago de Harry, su mano deslizándose hacia arriba para acariciar sus pezones. Los labios de Harry se separaron. La zorra estaba claramente disfrutando de sí mismo… disfrutando de tener el pecho manoseado por un total desconocido en público. Severus alzó sus ojos a Harry y lo encontró ya mirándolo sensualmente, con ojos de párpados caídos. Harry sonrió a Severus y desnudó su cuello para el otro tipo, dejándole besar su cuello, mientras que las manos del individuo acariciaban sus pezones. Severus no necesitaba oír para saber que Harry gemía, moliéndose contra el otro hombre. 

—Puta —Severus articuló. 

Harry, que nunca dejó de mirarlo, sonrió más ampliamente, sus ojos deslizándose cerrados mientras el otro hombre agarró el bulto debajo de los pantalones vaqueros de Harry. 

Severus no se dio cuenta que se estaba moviendo hasta que se encontró a medio camino de la pareja. 

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces, estaba tirando a Harry fuera de los brazos del hombre. 

—¿Qué mierda, amigo? —El hombre gritó sobre la música. 

Severus no le hizo caso. 

—¿Terminaste? —gruñó al oído de Harry. 

—¿Terminar qué? —dijo Harry—. Deja ir mi brazo. 

—Probándome que otros hombres te quieren. Esto es jodidamente patético. 

Harry le frunció el ceño. 

—Saca tu cabeza fuera de tu culo, tú culo egocéntrico. No estoy demostrándote nada. Estoy aquí para echar un polvo. Ahora suelta mi brazo y, amablemente, vete a la mierda. 

Severus lo miró airadamente. 

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, con el cuello cubierto de marcas que hicieron apretarse a los puños de Severus. Puta, puta, puta, golpeaba en sus oídos. No podía recordar la última vez que había estado tan enojado, sin una buena razón. 

—Piérdete, amigo —dijo el otro tipo, tratando de tirar de Harry de nuevo junto a él. Falló, desde luego. Severus tiró de Harry más cerca, sus dedos clavándose en el lado de Harry debajo de la camisa. 

—¿Es tu novio o algo así? —El tipo dijo, frunciendo el ceño al brazo de Severus alrededor de la cintura de Harry. 

—Sí —Severus mintió, sólo para deshacerse del jodido molesto. 

—¡No! —dijo Harry—. ¡No es nada! 

El hombre le lanzó una mirada escéptica. 

—Lo siento, yo estoy aquí para divertirme, no involucrarme con lo que jodido sea esto—Y desapareció entre la multitud. 

—Argh —dijo Harry, con el ceño fruncido, antes de arrastrar a Severus de la pista de baile. Con su mandíbula apretada, arrastró a Severus hacia el baño desocupado más cercano, tiró de Severus dentro y cerró la puerta. Luego se dio la vuelta y golpeó a Severus en el intestino. Era torpe e inexperto, pero tomó por sorpresa a Severus. 

—¿Te importaría explicarte? —gruñó Harry—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? 

Severus cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. 

—Porque te veías desesperado y patético. 

—No lo hacía —Harry levantó la barbilla y frunció los labios—. Pero incluso si lo hiciera, ¿qué hay para ti? ¿Por qué estás comportando como… como un padre anticuado protegiendo la virtud de su niña? 

Severus abrió la boca y la cerró. 

La verdad era, que no tenía ninguna explicación razonable para su comportamiento. Sólo sabía que ver a Harry siendo manoseado por ese hombre le disgustaba. Joder, todavía sentía asco cuando miraba las enrojecidas mordeduras de amor en el pálido cuello de Harry. 

—Ustedes dos eran jodidamente repugnantes —dijo Severus—. Moliéndose como pervertidos. 

Harry levantó el puño, abriendo y cerrándolo. 

—Juro por Dios, nunca he estado tan tentado de volverme violento hasta que te conocí. 

Severus resopló. 

—Lo siento, amigo. Soy una mala elección para volverte en violento. 

Un músculo comenzó a trabajar en la mejilla de Harry. 

—¿Estás seguro que no puedo hacerte daño? 

—No puedes —dijo Severus. No era en absoluto presumido; eso era sólo una declaración del hecho. 

Pero aparentemente, Harry lo tomó como presunción, porque hizo un ruido frustrado, enojado y lanzó el puño hacia la mandíbula de Severus. 

Severus lo atrapó y lo empujó contra la puerta con facilidad. Capturando la otra muñeca agitada de Harry, las sujetó juntas por encima de sus cabezas. 

—¡Jódete! —gruñó Harry, esquivando y casi silbando como un gato salvaje—.Te odio, te odio, te odio… 

Severus cerró de golpe su boca en el cuello de Harry, hundiendo los dientes y los labios chupando sobre la roja marca allí. 

Harry hizo un ruido de sorpresa antes de que se convirtiera en un gemido largo. 

Joder, su piel se sentía increíble y la forma en que olía... Severus necesitaba morderlo ahí, necesitaba follarse ese pálido cuello, necesitaba reemplazar esas marcas con las suyas. Esa necesidad pulsaba a través de su cuerpo, haciendo a su cabeza girar, y chupó más duro, fuerte y rápido, y necesitaba… necesitaba… él… 

Molió sus caderas contra las de Harry y oyó un gemido… no estaba seguro de quién fue, pero pronto ya no importó, porque ellos estaban rodando como jodidos animales, como adolescentes calientes, con bajos ruidos inhumanos saliendo de sus bocas, mientras que sus pollas se frotaban, vestidas, juntas. No era suficiente. 

Severus buscó entre sus cuerpos con su mano libre, haciendo un gruñido de frustración cuando los estúpidos pantalones vaqueros de Harry se negaron a ser bajados. Finalmente, les dio un tirón hacia abajo, haciendo a Harry aullar. 

—¡Duele, idiota! 

—Si tú no llevaras jeans de zorra dos tallas más pequeños, no dolería —Severus disparó de vuelta, antes de empujar a Harry de cara a la pared. Se pegó al suave, delicioso olor de la piel en la nuca de Harry y hurgó en su propia cremallera. 

Ambos gimieron cuando Severus empujó su polla con fugas contra la grieta de Harry. Severus miró hacia abajo, viendo con fascinación los globos perfectos del culo de Harry. Su enrojecida polla lucía obscena y sucia contra ellos. 

—No me vas a follar en seco —dijo Harry con voz ronca. 

¿Follarlo? 

El mero pensamiento sacudió el cuerpo de Severus, limpiando algo de la niebla lujuriosa de su cerebro. 

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? 

—Aquí —dijo Harry, sacando algo de su bolsillo. Sólo cuando Severus se dio cuenta de que las manos de Harry estaban libres, se dio cuenta de dónde estaban las suyas. Estaban agarrando las caderas de Harry, sus pulgares amasando sus sedosas, suaves, lozanas, nalgas con avidez. 

—¿Vas a joderme o no? —dijo Harry, con la voz tensa—. Si no es así, voy a buscar a otro hombre para hacerlo. Alguien que sepa lo que está haciendo. 

Por encima de su cadáver. 

Severus tomó el condón y el paquete de lubricante de la mano de Harry. 

—Para el registro —dijo, silbando un poco mientras rodaba el condón y lo alisaba por su polla dolorida—. Esto no me convierte en un gay. 

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Harry mientras Severus untaba el resto del lubricante en su agujero—. Eres la definición de hétero. Más hétero que hétero… Ngh —Sus palabras se convirtieron en un gemido silencioso cuando Severus empujó dentro de él. 

—Espera —dijo Harry, jadeando—. Dame un segundo. 

Severus no estaba seguro de poder. Apretó los dientes por la tensión alrededor de su polla, su visión nadando de necesidad. Enterró la cara contra la sudorosa nuca de Harry, probando la piel allí, desesperado por moverse, por joder. No podía recordar la última vez que había estado tan desesperado por joder a alguien, obtener su polla dentro, y joder, joder, y joder. 

—Vamos —dijo Harry finalmente, relajado—. Muévete. 

Jodidas gracias. 

Severus se retiró y luego empujó dentro, los dedos agarrando la suave carne del culo de Harry. 

—Oh —Harry respiró, apoyando la frente contra la puerta empujando su culo de nuevo contra la polla de Severus. Dios, la forma en que se veía... camisa de color negro terminando justo por encima de su culo perfecto, vaqueros negros derribados por sus muslos musculosos, esculturales, largas, interminables piernas... Joder. 

Severus tenía que joderlo. Sólo tenía qué hacerlo. Entonces lo hizo, gruñendo mientras empujaba en la perfecta estrechez… la perfecta estrechez del culo de un hombre, jodido infierno… mordiendo y besando el cuello de Harry, dedos dejando moretones sobre su piel clara. 

Ninguno de ellos era particularmente silencioso, gimiendo y gruñendo mientras Severus golpeaba en Harry, sus gemidos llegando a ser obscenamente ruidosos… 

Tomó a Severus varios momentos para darse cuenta de que los golpes que podía oír venían desde el exterior: alguien estaba golpeando la puerta, queriendo usar el retrete. 

Se puso rígido, su polla todavía dentro de Harry. Mierda. Alguien estaba justo al otro lado de la puerta mientras él tenía su polla en otro hombre. Mierda. 

—No te atrevas a parar —Harry dijo con voz ronca, sonando completamente jodido—. Por favor-por favor, no pares. Tan bueno. 

Las caderas de Severus se movieron por su propia voluntad, su polla pistoneando dentro y fuera del agujero de Harry mientras alguien exigía entrar al baño. Esto era equivocado, enfermo, pervertido, pero no podía parar, no podía hacer nada más que desear y tomar. Apenas registró a Harry acariciando su propia polla desesperadamente, quejidos saliendo de su boca mientras Severus empujaba más fuerte dentro de él. 

—Sí, ahí-vamos-más duro —dijo con voz ronca, y Severus lo jodió con más fuerza, girando sus caderas un poco, sintiendo que moriría si tuviera que parar. 

—Más duro —exigió Harry, lloriqueando. 

Dios, él era jodidamente insaciable, nacido para tomar una polla. 

Severus apretó los dientes, jodiendo a Harry a un ritmo brutal ahora, como un animal jodiendo a una perra en celo. Finalmente, Harry gritó y se quedó deshuesado contra la puerta. Se corrió, Severus entendió aturdido. Había hecho a otro hombre correrse con su verga. 

—Jodidos pervertidos, consíganse una puta habitación —gritó el hombre al otro lado de la puerta—. ¡Maricones! 

Su cuerpo se estremeció con la perversa excitación y Severus se encontró corriéndose también, gimiendo en voz baja. 

Tardó varios minutos para recuperar la función cerebral. 

Lo primero que registró fue la música. Un club. Estaban en el club. Y tuvo sexo con un hombre. 

Severus abrió los ojos. Su boca estaba todavía en la nuca de Harry. 

Dio un paso atrás lentamente, mirando las marcas de mordeduras rojas en el cuello de Harry. 

Se sacó el condón, lo ató, y lo arrojó en un contenedor de basura. Dando la espalda a Harry, subió su bragueta, sus dedos lentos y torpes. Podía oír el movimiento detrás de él, un gruñido, un roce de ropa. 

Con el cuerpo rígido, Severus esperó a que el otro hombre dijera algo burlón. Trató de pensar en sus respuestas. No soy un homo. Esto fue un error. Esto es tu culpa. No soy gay. Soy un normal, hombre heterosexual. 

Pero Harry no dijo nada. La siguiente cosa que Severus escuchó fue el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose. 

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Harry había desaparecido.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Harry cerró la puerta de su dormitorio y lentamente se acercó a su cama. Dejándose caer sobre ella, miró sus elegantes botas Saint Laurent, pero se sentía como un estúpido, iluso de dieciséis años, de nuevo. 

Cuando tenía dieciséis, había tenido un enamoramiento enorme con el capitán del equipo de fútbol de la escuela, Draco Malfoy. Dios, esto era tan cliché: el raro, geek marica local (y ellos nunca se preocuparon cuando Harry dijo que era bi) suspirando por el chico más popular de la escuela, que era recto como una flecha en lo que concernía a todos. Draco Malfoy no había sido recto como una flecha… al menos era lo suficientemente gay como para permitir que Harry lo chupe cuando no lo estaba llamando maricón en los pasillos de la escuela. Draco nunca le había correspondido, no lo tocó, porque, según él, no era puto. Draco nunca lo había besado, pero el Harry de dieciséis años era lo suficientemente ingenuo e iluso como para pensar que Draco estaba sólo negando sus sentimientos… él no dejaría que Harry chupara su polla si no tuviera sentimientos genuinos por él. Fue mucho más tarde que Harry se había dado cuenta de que lo que él y Draco tenían ni siquiera era sexo; era una devoción incondicional, unilateral. Cuando Harry le dijo a Draco que estaba enamorado de él y quería más de su relación, Draco se rio en su cara y dijo: 

—¿Qué relación? 

Habían pasado años, pero Harry todavía recordaba la inflexión en la voz de Draco y la burla en su cara, cuando se lo había dicho. Y como si no hubiera sido suficiente para Draco pisotear el corazón de Harry, él y sus amigos, literalmente, patearon sus sentimientos fuera de él más tarde ese día. Draco rio mientras sus amigos lo usaban como saco de boxeo. 

Después de eso, Harry había hecho todo lo posible para permanecer lejos de Draco Malfoy, pero este no lo dejaría en paz. Casi un año más tarde, Draco fue el que atrapó a Harry dándole una mamada a su primer novio, Ron. Draco tomó una foto de ellos, y el resto, como dicen, es historia. Ron, que no había estado fuera, fue obligado a salir del armario y condenado al ostracismo por su propia familia. Un mes más tarde, de pie justo frente a la tumba de Ron y sintiendo las miradas de juicio de la gente sobre él, Harry se prometió a sí mismo: nunca otra vez. Ya no se involucraría con tipos que intimidaban a otros para ocultar su propia sexualidad. Los tipos como Draco nunca cambiaban. Eran del tipo de casarse jóvenes, producir dos-puntocinco niños, y joderse a algún maricón ingenuo a un costado antes de regresar con su esposa perfecta. Nunca otra vez. 

Y ahora, casi diez años más tarde, Harry se sentía enfermo del estómago, ardiendo de vergüenza, porque era Draco Malfoy una vez más, ¿verdad? Aparentemente, seguía siendo tan estúpido y débil como lo había sido en aquel entonces. 

Jesús, ¿cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿Cómo pudo ir en contra de sus propios principios y dejar que otro homofóbico, imbécil en el armario lo follara? En Moscú no había tenido vergüenza, porque sentía que estaba enseñando al burro homofóbico una lección. Lo que había estado haciendo en los últimos días -burlándose de   
Severus y provocándolo- estaba peligrosamente cerca del flirteo. Lo que había pasado en el club no fue una lección. Sólo había estado ausente, con ganas de rascarse la picazón y follar, profundo y duro. 

Severus lo había llamado una puta. Severus tenía razón. 

Incluso ahora, solamente pensando en ello y recordando lo que había sentido causaba que la polla de Harry temblara, con vergonzosa excitación bañándolo una vez más. 

Idiota. Era un idiota. Ya no era el adolescente impopular de aspecto raro y pálido como la muerte. Tenía decenas de hombres y mujeres compitiendo por su atención. Y sin embargo, tenía que ir y ser jodido por un hombre que estaba completamente desacomplejado sobre su homofobia. 

Algo suave rozó contra su tobillo. Harry miró hacia abajo 

—Soy un desastre, ¿verdad? —dijo, recogiendo a su gata y acunándola contra su pecho. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón y comenzó a acariciarla, tratando de vaciar su mente de todo pensamiento. 

No funcionó. 

La peor parte fue... que le había gustado esto. Le había gustado volver loco a Severus, haciéndolo perderse, sintiendo los gruñidos bajos de Severus contra su oído, sintiendo los dedos de Severus agarrando sus caderas mientras que no podía dejar de joderlo. Había sido una sensación tan poderosa. Lo había excitado casi tanto como la gruesa polla en su interior. 

Se había marchado antes de que Severus pudiera arrojar su habitual mierda homofóbica… y también porque se sentía demasiado avergonzado. Avergonzado de amarlo tanto, avergonzado por caer en el mismo agujero de conejo en que había caído cuando era un adolescente, y avergonzado por romper la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo en la tumba del chico muerto. 

—¿Por qué soy tan idiota? —Harry susurró con una sonrisa sin humor. 

Hermione maulló. 

—Sí —dijo Harry, cerrando los ojos. Se puso tenso al oír el sonido de pasos en el pasillo. 

Severus estaba de vuelta, también. 

Los pasos se detuvieron frente a su puerta. 

Harry se puso rígido, con el corazón latiendo en sus oídos. 

¿Iba a entrar? ¿Para qué? ¿Para decir a Harry que no era gay? ¿Para darle una paliza? O tal vez... ¿para arrastrarse encima de él para otra ronda? 

Harry se odiaba a sí mismo por la pequeña emoción que sentía ante la idea. 

Los pasos sonaron de nuevo, y entonces la puerta frente a su habitación fue cerrada. 

Harry exhaló, sin saber si estaba decepcionado o aliviado por la falta de confrontación con Severus. 

Calculando que la costa estaba clara, Harry salió de la habitación. Estaba sediento como el demonio. 

Caminó hacia la cocina, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Magnus estaba allí. Estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, hablando por teléfono. Estaba hablando con su novio, Harry se dio cuenta. Antes de que pudiera salir para dar a Magnus privacidad, oyó su propio nombre y se detuvo. 

—Eso no depende de ti, Alec —dijo Magnus. 

Harry había conocido al novio de Magnus sólo una vez y no estaba seguro de qué pensar del hombre. Alec Lightwood era un hombre imponente, hermoso, con aire de poder y autoridad sobre él, pero sus fríos ojos azules pusieron a Harry los pelos de punta. Parecían leer todos sus pensamientos y ver directamente a través de él. Alec le dio la impresión de un hombre que no vacilaría en usar tu debilidad contra ti. Harry no podía imaginar a un hombre menos adecuado para un sujeto suave, romántico, como Magnus, pero ellos parecían funcionar. 

—Vamos, Alec —dijo Magnus, sonando divertido y un poco resignado—. Me siento como Rapunzel así —Se rio suavemente—. Incluso tengo la intención de dejarme crecer el pelo. 

Lo que dijo Alexander, hizo que Magnus sonriera ligeramente. 

—Suficiente —dijo—. No soy ni descuidado ni torpe, Alexander. Harry es un amigo y necesita ayuda. Sé que estás preocupado, pero no cederé en esto. 

Una pausa. 

—Sobre eso —dijo Magnus—. No quiero a Severus alrededor de mi casa. 

La respuesta de Alec hizo a Magnus rodar los ojos. 

—Es un gilipollas homofóbico —dijo Magnus. 

Una pausa. 

—No, no lo ha hecho, pero mi casa es mi lugar seguro —dijo Magnus—. No quiero gente como él cerniéndose sobre mí y mis invitados. Sé que está molestando a Harry —Magnus suspiró—. Bien. ¿Pero cuándo vienes a casa? 

Hubo una pausa de nuevo. 

Magnus hizo un puchero. 

—Eso no es pronto —Se mordió el labio—. Te extraño. La cama está fría y vacía sin ti. 

La respuesta de Alec hizo a Magnus sonreír suavemente. 

—Sí —dijo—. Por favor, ten cuidado. Te amo. 

Harry sintió algo en su pecho anudarse. Había habido un momento en que había soñado con el amor, también, de tener una pareja estable con quien pasar su vida. Un tiempo en el que no había tenido miedo de lastimarse… no podía imaginar siquiera resultar herido por amor. Se sentía como si hubiera sido en otra vida. 

Magnus colgó y suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza entre las manos. 

Harry se aclaró la garganta y entró en la cocina. 

—Lo siento, no quería escuchar, pero... voy a mudarme si tu novio está en contra… 

—No importa —dijo Magnus, levantando su cabeza—. Solamente está preocupado por mí —Su expresión se hizo curiosa cuando sus ojos barrieron sobre Harry, demorándose en su cuello. Magnus sonrió—. ¿Tuviste suerte esta noche? 

No exactamente. 

Harry se encogió de hombros y fue a servirse un vaso de agua. 

—¿Se comportó Severus? Lo vi cuando regresó. Era como una nube oscura —Magnus rio—. Cuando él me gruñó, sonó como un trueno. 

Harry tragó su agua y dejó el vaso en el mostrador al lado del lavabo. 

—Sí —dijo, contento de estar de espaldas a Magnus y no tener que mirarlo a los ojos. Una nueva ola de vergüenza y mortificación lavó sobre él. Magnus lo juzgaría si se enterara de lo que Harry había permitido que suceda. Demonios, Harry juzgaría el infierno fuera de sí mismo si estuviera en el lugar de Magnus. Pero, de nuevo, Magnus estaba saliendo con un ruso. 

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo Harry después de un momento de vacilación. Siempre le había gustado Magnus -era fácil de agradar- pero él y Magnus eran apenas amigos casuales. Harry no pensó que nunca hubieran hablado de algo serio. 

—Seguro —dijo Magnus, viéndolo con curiosidad. 

—¿Cómo puede a Alec no importarle la homofobia de Severus? 

Una arruga apareció entre las cejas de Magnus. 

—No es que a Alec no le importe… sólo que sabe que es la forma en que Severus es —suspiró—. Hay que entender que las cosas son diferentes en Rusia, sobre todo en el campo. La homofobia se considera la norma socialmente aceptable en lugar de algo de mente cerrada y malo. Es terrible, lo sé, pero es lo que es. 

—¿Por qué Alec no es homofóbico, también, entonces? 

Magnus hizo una mueca. 

—Alec tiene sus momentos, también. Y su situación es bastante singular: la mayor parte de su familia vive en Suiza, y él pasa mucho tiempo en los EE.UU. y Europa. Ha estado sometido a la homofobia en menor grado que la mayoría de los rusos — Magnus se encogió de hombros—. Esto ayuda a que Alec sea muy abierto cuando se trata de sexo, por lo que no fue un salto tan grande para él —hizo una mueca—. Todavía hay momentos en los que quiero golpearlo. Alec no se considera gay, dice que está conmigo porque me quiere a mí, no a mi polla —Una risa suave, bastante atontada, apareció en la cara de Magnus—. Eso me enloquece un poco, pero también es algo dulce ¿no? Yo lo amo y él me ama. Nadie es perfecto. Algunas cosas lo valen. El amor lo vale. 

Harry sonrió débilmente. No sabía si se sentía celoso o aterrado por Magnus. ¿Cómo podría Magnus permitirse estar tan ido por un hombre que ni siquiera se identificaba como gay? Esto era una receta para la angustia… o la felicidad, si los sentimientos de Alec eran genuinos. 

—De todos modos, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —dijo Magnus, dándole una larga mirada. 

—Sólo por curiosidad —Harry fingió un bostezo—. Estoy hecho polvo. Buenas noches. 

—Buenas noches —dijo Magnus, algo como un parpadeo de diversión en sus ojos. 

Harry corrió fuera de la cocina, esperando no ser un libro abierto. 

Llegó a una parada abrupta en el pasillo. La puerta del cuarto de Severus estaba abierta. 

Mojando sus labios, se acercó a ella tan silenciosamente como pudo y se asomó a la grieta. 

Sin camisa, Severus estaba haciendo flexiones con un brazo, sus músculos moviéndose y flexionándose con gotas de sudor goteando por su columna vertebral. 

Harry tragó saliva y apartó la vista. 

Volvió a su habitación, preguntándose si el riesgo de ser secuestrado por los locos homofóbicos era preferible a permanecer bajo el mismo techo que Severus. 

—Voy a ignorarlo mañana —Harry dijo a Hermione. 

Ella le dio una mirada inexpresiva. Harry suspiró, se dejó caer en su cama, y cubrió su cabeza con una almohada. 

Incluso su gato tonto lo estaba juzgando.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Normalmente, Harry era una persona mañanera. Sin embargo, después de pasar la mitad de la noche despierto, dando vueltas, realmente no apreciaba ser groseramente despertado por una llamada telefónica de su agente. 

—...vamos, levántate… 

—Espera, ¿qué? —dijo Harry con ojos legañosos, frotándoselos. 

Zoe suspiró.   
—¿Escuchaste una palabra de lo que dije? El rodaje de “Gentleman’s Gentleman” se inicia en cuatro horas. ¿Te has olvidado de la sesión de fotos? Espero que hayas estado manteniéndote en forma y comiendo en forma saludable. 

Harry pensó culpablemente en el helado que había comido el día anterior mientras echaba humo por las palabras de Severus. 

—Por supuesto —mintió. Había sabido que tenía la sesión de fotos muy pronto, pero la fecha se había deslizado de su mente con toda la emoción de los últimos días. 

—Bueno —dijo Zoe—. A pesar de que no queremos que te veas demasiado perfecto. Ya sabes a “Gentleman’s Gentleman” le gusta un aspecto más auténtico y natural. Van a hacer el rodaje de la primera parte de la sesión de fotos en tu ciudad natal… recuerdas eso, ¿verdad? 

Harry bostezó, tratando de despertar por completo y falló. 

—Seguro —dijo. Lo recordaba. Aquella revista pisaba la línea fina entre la moda y el arte. A los editores le gustaba cuando sus sesiones de fotos contaban una historia coherente o al menos enviaban un mensaje significativo; les gustaba utilizar la historia personal del modelo de inspiración. Era muy diferente de los márgenes habituales de Harry en las revistas de moda. 

Había estado un poco indeciso sobre aceptar el trabajo al principio. No estaba seguro de que quisiera compartir con el mundo lo perdedor que había sido en su juventud. Fue Zoe quien lo había convencido de que además de los beneficios financieros, una extensión de este tipo también enviaría un poderoso mensaje a todos los que luchan, los adolescentes deprimidos por ahí: que alguien en la parte inferior de la escala social podría llegar a tener gran éxito como adulto. Eso finalmente había convencido a Harry de hacer el show. 

—¡Muy bien, entonces! —dijo Zoe—. Sólo una cosa más, amor: necesitarás un guardaespaldas. El ataque que sufriste está en todas las noticias. No puedes ser visto en público desprotegido, eso daría una mala imagen a la agencia. Hemos encontrado a alguien para ti, y debe estar allí para recogerte en media hora. 

—Bien —dijo Harry con un suspiro. 

—Buena suerte. 

—Gracias —dijo Harry y colgaron. 

Miró el reloj. Esperaba que la agencia fuera capaz de encontrar un guardaespaldas decente en tan poco tiempo. Harry no era ni estúpido ni descuidado. La sesión de fotos era de conocimiento público. Sería al aire libre durante la mayor parte de ella. Era una oportunidad perfecta para atacarlo. 

Tratando de sacudirse el nudo de aprensión en su intestino, Harry se levantó de la cama. 

Después de terminar su rutina de la mañana y vestirse, Harry salió de su habitación. Tenía que decirle a Magnus que saldría por el día. 

Magnus estaba en la cocina. No estaba solo. 

Harry no dejó que sus pasos vacilaran cuando vio a Severus enfrascado en una conversación con Magnus. Ambos lo miraron cuando entró en la cocina. 

—Buenos días —dijo Harry, sirviéndose una taza de té. 

—¿Vas a salir? —dijo Magnus. 

—Sí, para una sesión de fotos en mi ciudad natal. 

—Cancélalo —dijo Severus. 

Harry, quien hasta ese momento había estado ignorando con éxito a Severus, se volvió hacia él. 

—¿Disculpa? 

Había esperado que Severus evitara sus ojos después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero encontró con su mirada muerta a Harry. 

—Cancélalo —repitió—. Mi contacto en la policía acaba de llamar. Uno de los detenidos habló. Aparentemente, sus amigos están planeando algo grande para el día de hoy. 

Harry frunció el ceño. 

—¿Por qué hoy? 

—Es el Día Para Salir del Armario, Harry —Magnus le recordó. 

—Oh —Harry dijo en voz baja—. Eso se escapó por completo de mi mente —miró a Severus—. ¿El tipo dijo exactamente lo que esos locos estaban planeando? 

Severus sacudió la cabeza. 

—Sólo sabe que van a atacar a dos figuras públicas LGBT hoy. Luego que el ataque hacia ti falló, tú eres una elección obvia. Ese tipo de cultos tienden a obsesionarse en las cosas. 

—¿Cuánta gente sabe que tienes una sesión de fotos hoy? — dijo Magnus. 

Harry apretó los labios. 

—Es de conocimiento público. No hay ningún punto en mantenerlo en secreto de todos modos, porque la mayoría de las sesiones se hace en lugares públicos. 

—Vas a tener que cancelarlo —dijo Magnus con el ceño fruncido. 

—No puedo —dijo Harry. 

Severus se burló. 

—Deja de ser un pequeño idiota obstinado… 

—Realmente no puedo— dijo Harry, mirándolo—. Firmé un contrato. La revista no retrasará el rodaje. Ellos tienen que cumplir —miró a Magnus—. No te preocupes, la agencia va a enviar un guardaespaldas para mí. 

El intercomunicador zumbó.   
—Ese es probablemente él —dijo Harry, y fue a abrir. 

Tardó unos diez minutos antes de que la seguridad de la planta baja de Magnus diera todo por despejado y permitiera al guardaespaldas pasar al departamento. 

—¿Sabes si es bueno? —Severus dijo repentinamente mientras todos esperaban en la sala de estar. 

Sorprendido de que Severus se preocupara en absoluto, Harry se encogió de hombros. 

—Nunca me reuní con él. 

Severus le dio una mirada dura. 

—Permíteme aclarar esto: estás confiando en un hombre que nunca antes has visto en tu vida, un hombre del que ni siquiera conoces sus credenciales. ¿Sabes cuántos aficionados se convierten en guardaespaldas para hacer dinero rápido? 

Sintiendo su cara caliente otra vez, Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Cómo Severus siempre se las arreglaba para hacerlo sentirse estúpido con tanta facilidad? 

—La agencia no contrataría a un aficionado —dijo rígidamente. 

—Bien —dijo Severus—. Vamos a comprobarlo —Vestido de negro, como de costumbre, se dirigió al ascensor y adoptó una posición al lado de él. 

Como se esperaba, unos momentos después, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. 

Al segundo que el guardaespaldas cruzó el umbral, Severus lo tenía en una llave de presa con su arma presionando violentamente en la sien del hombre. El tipo era incluso más grande que Severus, pero no pareció ayudarle en absoluto, y Severus lo empujó lejos. 

—¿Ese es tu guardaespaldas profesional? —dijo Severus con disgusto. 

Harry frunció el ceño al desconocido. 

—Yo te alentaba —le dijo de mal humor—. Ahora tengo que aguantar el regodeo de aquel tipo. 

—Harry, parece que Severus tiene razón —Magnus dijo de mala gana—. Este sujeto no es claramente muy bueno. Sin ánimo de ofender —agregó con una mirada al desconocido, que parecía estar desgarrado entre verse avergonzado y molesto. 

Harry suspiró. 

—¿Qué sugieres que haga? No tengo tiempo para encontrar otro guardaespaldas. 

Magnus sonrió disculpándose. 

—Siempre esta Severus. 

—No —dijeron Harry y Severus juntos antes de mirarse uno al otro. 

Magnus fue al sillón, recogió el libro que había dejado tirado, y dijo, 

—Severus, te estoy prestando a Harry. Y antes de que protestes, Alec me dio permiso para prestarte, siempre y cuando yo me quede en casa, y no tengo ninguna intención de moverme de este sofá en cualquier momento pronto. Si tienes algún problema con eso, discútelo con Alec —Magnus sonrió serenamente antes de volver a su libro. 

Harry no sabía si reír o llorar. Obviamente, Magnus pensó que le estaba haciendo un favor, y Harry no podía decirle exactamente por qué era todo lo contrario. 

Con un suspiro, despidió al guardaespaldas que la agencia había enviado, recogió las llaves del coche y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. 

Harry sintió más que oyó a Severus seguirlo, el cuerpo grande de Severus poniéndolo en el borde en lugar de hacerlo sentirse seguro. Su piel todavía se sentía demasiado caliente, sus músculos nerviosos, y sus pensamientos más nebulosos de lo que le habría gustado. 

Dios, esto iba a ser un día largo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

La ciudad natal de Harry resultó ser una pequeña ciudad costera. Una brisa fría sopló en la cara de Severus mientras permanecía parado a unos pies de distancia de donde el fotógrafo había instalado su equipo. La playa cubierta de guijarros estaba abandonada por lo que Severus podía ver, pero se mantuvo alerta, su mirada escaneando la playa y evitando concentrarse por demasiado tiempo en la sesión de fotos que estaba teniendo lugar a unos pies de distancia. 

Pero aun así no podía dejar de mirar. 

Supo, por lo que había oído por casualidad, que esta parte de la sesión de fotos se suponía que tendría que capturar al hombre que Harry era ahora. Aparentemente requería aquellos pantalones ajustados, chaquetas Gucci, botas de terciopelo Saint Laurent, y humeantes miradas a la cámara. Severus había tenido que morderse la lengua, porque todos esos trajes eran muy poco prácticos para el lugar en que estaban. No había dicho nada. Había llegado a la conclusión de que cuanto menos hablara con Harry, mejor. Se sentía como si cada vez que ellos hablaban discutían- de algún modo terminaban invadiendo el espacio personal del otro, lo cual era algo que Severus estaba determinado a evitar después de lo que pasó la noche anterior. 

Presionó sus labios juntos y examinó a lo largo de la playa de nuevo. 

No iba a pensar en lo que había sucedido. Si Severus pudiera blanquear su cerebro, lo haría. Pero al menos era bueno en compartimentar. No iba a pasar el día pensando en cosas que no debería estar pensando… cosas que no deberían haber ocurrido. Era un profesional. 

—Separa tus labios un poco, amor —dijo el fotógrafo, y la mirada de Severus se fijó en el modelo de nuevo. 

Harry estaba recostado sobre una gran roca, su rebelde y oscuro cabello barrido hacia atrás por la brisa, sus pálidos dedos tirando del cuello de su polera negra sobre su barbilla. El contraste entre su piel blanca como la nieve, cabello oscuro, ojos verdes, tela oscura, y rojos, labios mordidos era increíble. Severus no era ningún fotógrafo o artista, pero incluso él podía ver lo hermoso que... que la sesión era. 

—Perfecto —dijo el fotógrafo—. Eres magnífico, amor. 

Harry le sonrió. 

—Eres un adulador, Matt, pero no va a funcionar. 

El fotógrafo rio. 

—No puedes culpar a un tipo por tratar. Tal vez un día voy a agotar tu paciencia y estarás de acuerdo en ir a una cita conmigo. 

Severus se burló. ¿Y ese hombre era un profesional? 

—Tal vez yo lo haría si no estuvieras felizmente casado —dijo Harry con un resoplido. 

—Vamos, Alisa y yo somos una pareja moderna, de mente abierta —dijo Matt, sonriendo—. Ella pediría ver. Diablos, ella querría unirse a nosotros. 

Harry negó con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie. 

—Lo siento, pero sabes mis reglas, Matt: no me involucro con personas tomadas. Se vuelve muy complicado —Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en Severus—. Siempre pregunto si son solteros. A veces ellos mienten, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. 

Severus frunció sus labios y miró hacia otro lado, por primera vez, realmente teniendo en cuenta que tal vez Harry realmente no supiera que Hermione había estado en pareja. 

—Muy bien, nuestro trabajo aquí está hecho. Debemos pasar a tu antigua escuela antes de que llueva —dijo Matt, su tono volviendo a ser profesional después de haber sido rechazado. 

Matt, Harry, y el estilista charlaron amigablemente mientras se dirigían hacia la ciudad. Severus los siguió en silencio, observando su entorno. 

La ciudad era pequeña y pintoresca, el tipo de lugar donde todo el mundo conocía probablemente los negocios de todos los demás. Severus miró a Harry y trató de imaginar estar fuera y orgulloso en una ciudad como esta. 

Parecía que no era el único pensando eso. 

—No queremos centrarnos demasiado en la homofobia en las pequeñas ciudades —Matt dijo mientras caminaban hacia colegio de bachillerato de Harry—. Nos gustaría que nuestro mensaje sea positivo. Así que decidimos centrarnos en el momento justo después de que decidiste no ocultar lo que eres y obligaste a la gente a aceptar tu sexualidad. 

—Pero nunca he escondido mi sexualidad —dijo Harry con una pequeña mueca. 

El estilista asintió. 

—Lo sabemos. Quiere decir el tiempo después de que tus compañeros de clase homofóbicos intimidaron a tu novio hasta que—Ella se interrumpió, viéndose incómoda—… 

—Se suicidó —Harry terminó por ella en voz baja. 

—Sí —dijo ella tragando—. Tú nos dijiste que después de eso llegaste a ser más desafiante y audaz con tu ropa. Queremos replicar eso, obviamente, con la ropa de diseño, pero lo más cercano a diecisiete años de edad que podamos. 

Harry asintió, pero Severus se dio cuenta de que parecía bastante incómodo y tenso. La tensión en sus hombros parecía crecer cuando entraron en su antigua escuela. 

—Vamos a tener un aula vacía para nosotros mismos —dijo Matt. 

Harry no dijo nada, sus ojos parpadeando por todos los pasillos de la escuela, su cara más pálida que de costumbre. Estaba claro que no tenía buenos recuerdos de este lugar. 

—El maestro de educación física dijo que estaba bien si tomamos fotos en el gimnasio también —dijo el estilista—. Un hombre muy útil, cerca de tu edad, dijo que te conocía de la escuela. El Sr. Malfoy era… 

La cabeza de Harry azotó hacia ella. 

—Lo siento, ¿qué? ¿Sr. Malfoy? 

¿Su voz sonó un poco tensa? 

La estilista asintió. 

—Sí, el maestro de educación física. Creo que su nombre es Draco. ¿Lo conociste? 

—Sí —dijo Harry tras una breve pausa, mirando hacia otro lado—. Sí. Yo lo conocí. 

Severus frunció el ceño a su espalda, preguntándose. 

La segunda parte de la sesión de fotos era completamente diferente de la primera. Habían desaparecido las chaquetas de diseño de lujo y los pantalones. Harry ahora estaba vestido con vaqueros y camisetas estampadas que prácticamente gritaban extravagante. Pero eso no fue lo que hizo a Severus mirar. Harry llevaba delineador de ojos y esmalte de uñas. 

Capturando la mirada de Severus, Harry levantó las cejas, determinación y desafío en su rostro. 

—¿Qué? —dijo, ladeando la cadera contra el escritorio, mientras que los otros dos hombres discutían acerca de la configuración y la iluminación—. ¿Algún problema? 

Estaba buscando una pelea, Severus se dio cuenta, mirando a Harry con ojos entrecerrados. Algo había puesto a Harry al límite. Tal vez era el entorno -no necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar que Harry había sido intimidado aquí- pero Severus tenía una corazonada de que no era sólo eso. 

—No realmente —dijo Severus—. Pero si tú te veías así en la escuela, no es de extrañar que fueras intimidado. Esto es prácticamente una invitación—. No podía imaginar a un alumno llevando delineador de ojos y esmalte de uñas en Rusia. 

Harry se rio sin humor. 

—Se habían metido conmigo mucho antes de que yo comenzara a usar esmalte de uñas. Esto —hizo un gesto con la mano sobre sí mismo—… era sólo un gran jódete para los pendejos que intimidaron a Ron, nada más. 

Severus se le quedó mirando. Había algo que no entendía. 

—Tú eres bi —dijo—. ¿Por qué no salías con chicas? Podrías haberte evitado todo eso. 

—Incluso si hubiera salido sólo con niñas, eso no me habría hecho hétero —respondió Harry—. No funciona de esa forma. Incluso si algún día conociera a una mujer maravillosa, me casara con ella, y me quedara con ella por el resto de mi vida, no va a cambiar el hecho de que soy bisexual. Yo realmente prefiero los hombres a las mujeres. ¿Por qué iba a ocultar lo que soy y estar satisfecho con pretender ser algo que no soy? Es el principio de la cosa. 

—El Principio de la cosa —repitió Severus—. No sé si eso es estúpidamente idealista o simplemente estúpido. 

Los labios de Harry se torcieron. 

—Gracias. 

—Eso no fue un cumplido. 

—Es lo más bonito que me has dicho. 

Severus sacudió la cabeza. 

—Si estuvieras en Rusia, habrías conseguido ser golpeado o arrestado; quizá peor si tuvieras mala suerte. 

Harry le dio una sonrisa torcida. 

—Desafortunadamente, la homofobia no se limita a Rusia — dijo—. Pero sí, creciendo en ese tipo de ambiente no podría haber sido fácil para ti. 

Severus se puso rígido. 

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? 

Harry se humedeció los labios y abrió su boca… 

—Amor, ¡estamos listos para ti! —Matt llamó y Harry se alejó sin una segunda mirada para él. 

Severus no miró el rodaje. Había sólo una cantidad de Harry haciendo ojos de dormitorio frente a la cámara que él podría tomar. Sintiéndose inquieto, Severus salió del salón para fumar un cigarrillo en el pasillo. 

—¡No se supone que… Whoa, tranquilo, amigo! —El recién llegado miraba fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, al arma de Severus—. ¿Un gatillo muy fácil? 

Severus barrió su mirada sobre el hombre. Era alto y muscular de una construcción similar a Severus, en realidad, salvo que el tipo era tal vez un par de años más joven que él. 

—¿Quién eres tú? 

—Soy el maestro de educación física, Draco Malfoy. Realmente no aprecio que estés apuntando esa cosa en mí, amigo. 

Correcto. El maestro de educación física que el estilista había mencionado. Severus bajó el arma, pero no la metió en su pistolera. 

El hombre se relajó. 

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema aquí? 

Severus miró de nuevo al salón de clases, donde el rodaje todavía estaba en marcha. No había ocurrido nada mientras había estado distraído. 

Malfoy aspiró una fuerte inhalación. 

Severus le devolvió la mirada y encontró al tipo mirando a Harry. Severus frunció los labios, molestia quemando dentro de él. Había algo en esa mirada que no le gustaba. 

—¿Conoces a ese modelo? —dijo Severus. 

Los ojos de Malfoy rompieron de nuevo en Severus, su mano volando a frotar su nariz y un feo rubor arrastrándose hasta su cuello. 

—Estábamos en la misma clase. No es que fuéramos amigos ni nada —Resopló con aire de suficiencia—. No estábamos exactamente en el mismo círculo social, si entiendes lo que quiero decir. 

Severus no dijo nada, y el tipo continuó, hablando rápido, como si hubiera estado muriéndose por hablar con alguien acerca de ello, 

—No se veía nada como eso en aquel entonces. Era una pequeña cosa pálida, todo ojos y labios, y un maricón en llamas. Tú sabes qué es homosexual, ¿verdad? Todos nosotros sabíamos aquello en la escuela. Todo el mundo sabía que tragaba polla. Rogó para chupar la mía, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, no soy homo, pero sentí pena por él y lo dejé un par de veces. 

—Realmente —dijo Severus sin ninguna inflexión, sintiendo su apretón sobre el arma apretarse. Aflojó y enfundó el arma. 

—Sí. Obviamente, eso no significó nada para mí. Pero entonces se le metió en su pequeña cabeza tonta que yo era gay como él. Tuve que darle una lección —Malfoy se rio entre dientes antes de mofarse—. Excepto que el maricón era demasiado puta. Unos meses más tarde, lo atrapé chupando la polla de un perdedor. Jodida puta. 

Severus hizo un ruido evasivo. 

—¿Qué hiciste? 

Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente. 

—Tomé una foto de ellos y la envié por correo electrónico a todo el mundo en la escuela. Tú deberías haber visto su reacción; eso no tenía precio —Malfoy rio—. Después de eso todo el mundo sabía lo chupapollas que era. 

Severus se quedó mirando al tipo. La cosa era, que Malfoy no estaba llamando a Harry nada que Severus no lo había llamado, pero escucharlo de este hombre... él jodidamente no era como esto. 

Solo yo puedo hacerlo. Yo. 

Empujando la ridícula idea a distancia, Severus dijo fríamente: 

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que estás contando esta historia a un total desconocido? 

La risa de Malfoy se cortó con su tono. Por primera vez, se veía un poco incierto. 

—Bien, es una celebridad en estos días. No es que todo el mundo no sepa ya que es gay, ¿verdad? Solamente estoy exponiendo algunos hechos directamente aquí. Era un don nadie del que todos se rieron en aquel entonces —Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Severus como si fueran mejores amigos—. Y ¡eh! Tú eres de Rusia, y debes entenderlo. Me gustaría que tuviéramos leyes contra los maricones como lo hacen en Rusia. Si lo hiciéramos, tipos como él no estarían tan erguidos y poderosos ahora. 

Severus contempló fijamente a aquel hombre amargado, patético, y pensó: ¿Soy yo igual que él? 

—Es bueno verte, también, Draco —dijo Harry suavemente, haciéndolos girar sus cabezas. 

Harry se veía muy tranquilo, muy bonito y muy intocable. 

—¿Cómo está tu esposa? Escuché que está embarazada de tu cuarto hijo. Felicitaciones. No debe ser fácil mantener una familia tan grande —Harry sonrió serenamente. 

Severus quería herir su pequeña, atrevida boca. 

Malfoy frunció el ceño en Harry, murmuró algo incómodamente, y se alejó. 

Harry siguió sonriendo, pero cuando Severus miró de cerca, pudo ver lo pálido y agitado que estaba realmente, con los labios temblorosos y los ojos oscuros mirando cualquier cosa menos a Severus. Parecía mortificado. Probablemente estaba mortificado de que Severus había oído la historia de su humillación. 

Sería tan fácil humillarlo aún más, vengarse de él por todo lo que le había hecho a Severus: por hacerlo mirarlo y por hacer que lo deseara. 

—Vamos, solamente dilo —Harry murmuró sin mirarlo—. Di lo puta, perdedor y desesperado que soy. 

—¿Terminaste ahí? —dijo Severus. Cuando Harry miró con confusión, aclaró— ¿La sesión? 

—Casi —respondió Harry, con los hombros perdiendo un poco de tensión —. Necesitan un par de tomas en el gimnasio. 

Severus miró dentro del aula. El fotógrafo y la estilista estaban discutiendo sobre algo, profundamente absortos en su conversación. 

Miró de nuevo a Harry. 

Sus miradas se encontraron. 

La boca de Severus se secó. De pronto fue consciente de que esta fue la primera vez desde la noche anterior que realmente se habían mirado el uno al otro sin otras distracciones. 

—Acerca de anoche —dijo Harry. 

Severus quería irse. Quería estar en cualquier parte menos allí. 

No lo hizo. El no daría a Harry la satisfacción de saber que lo podría confundir con tanta facilidad. 

—¿Qué pasa con eso? —dijo, mirando a los ojos de Harry. Decidió que no le gustaba el delineador de ojos. Los ojos del chico eran sorprendentemente grandes como eran; con el delineador de ojos se veían ridículos. ¿Cómo lo había Malfoy descripto? Sí, todo ojos y labios. 

—Vamos a olvidarnos de lo de anoche, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Harry, empujando su mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca—. Fue el peor error de mi vida, lo que dice algo, teniendo en cuenta —Hizo un gesto en la dirección que Malfoy se había ido. 

Severus se lo quedó mirando, perdiendo el equilibrio. Había esperado que Harry se burlara de él, se mofara de él, o tal vez incluso tratara de seducirlo de nuevo. Había pensado que sería quien tendría que insistir en que la noche anterior había sido un error. Seguramente no había esperado que Harry quisiera olvidar que alguna vez pasó. 

Severus probablemente debería haberse sentido aliviado de estar fuera del gancho tan fácilmente. En su lugar, se sintió molesto. ¿Cómo podría él ser peor que aquel patético, pequeño idiota? 

—¿Soy el peor error? —dijo antes de que pudiera detenerse. Seguro, él y Harry habían tenido su parte de diferencias, pero al menos no había enviado por correo electrónico la imagen de la cabeza de Harry, dándole una mamada a alguien, a todo el colegio, no había empujado al novio de Harry a suicidarse, y no había hecho charla basura sobre Harry con un total extraño.   
La boca de Harry se abrió. Parpadeó. 

—¿En realidad estás ofendido? 

Los labios de Severus se afinaron en una línea. 

Una lenta sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry. 

—Aw, estás ofendido. Lindo —acarició a Severus en la mejilla. 

Severus quería volver la cabeza y morderle los dedos. 

Joder. 

¿Qué demonios? 

Ajeno a su monstruo saliendo, Harry dejó de sonreír, su expresión seria. 

—No lo tomes como algo personal. Draco es un idiota más grande que tú, pero yo era joven y estúpido. Yo ya no tengo esa excusa y debería haberlo hecho mejor. 

—Amor, puedes seguir adelante y ponerte el traje que elegí para ti —la estilista llamó antes de que Severus pudiera decir algo—. Está en el vestuario del gimnasio. Vamos a alcanzarte luego de que convenza a este idiota que necesitamos… 

—No me enseñes cómo hacer mi trabajo —Matt mordió, mirándola—. ¡Tengo razón, maldita sea! 

Su argumento se reanudó. 

Poniendo los ojos, Harry se dirigió, presumiblemente hacia el gimnasio. Severus lo siguió. 

Ya que era domingo, la escuela estaba completamente vacía, sus pasos haciendo eco en el largo pasillo. Severus clavó sus ojos en la nuca de Harry, todavía molesto como la mierda. Su mirada cayó al culo gordo de Harry abrazado por un par de jeans gastados. A plena luz del día, parecía irreal que hubiera estado dentro de ese culo anoche. 

Maricón, dijo una voz burlona en su cabeza, y Severus arrancó la mirada como si le hubiera quemado. 

Joder, ¿qué estaba mal con él? ¿Qué estaba haciendo, comiéndose con los ojos el culo de un hombre? La locura de anoche fue más que suficiente. No era un maldito maricón como Harry. Aunque... Severus tuvo que admitir que seriamente tenía que tener cojones para vestir estereotipadamente extravagante luego de haber sido marginado por todos en su escuela y después de que su pareja hubiera sido intimidado hasta el suicidio. Eso requería mucho valor y Severus respetaba el valor, incluso si el valor de Harry era estúpidamente idealista. 

—Tú sabes que ese hombre está celoso de ti, ¿verdad?— dijo Severus, rompiendo el silencio cargado. Podía ver los hombros de Harry tensos, sus pasos un poco vacilantes. 

—¿Celoso de mí? —dijo Harry con voz tensa. 

Pensando en la fealdad en la voz de Malfoy, Severus se encogió de hombros. 

—Lo está comiendo por dentro que ese perdedor gay que consideraba muy por debajo de él, llegó a ser famoso, hermoso y rico, mientras que está atrapado en esta ciudad, sin perspectivas, con una esposa que no quiere, y una camada de niños que tiene que mantener. 

Harry se detuvo y se dio la vuelta lentamente, con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro. 

—¿Me acabas de llamar hermoso? 

Severus sintió el calor viajando a su cara. 

—No —espetó—. Pero Malfoy cree que lo eres. 

Harry ladeó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. 

—¿Te dijo eso? 

—No —dijo Severus, deseando nunca haber hablado—. Tengo dos ojos y un cerebro funcional. Estaba casi babeando viéndote. Fue jodidamente desagradable. 

Harry dio un paso más cerca, mirándolo con curiosidad. 

—La gente me mira todo el tiempo, Severus. Me han dicho que soy bastante agradable de ver. Ese es mi trabajo. ¿Por qué te molesta? Pensé que ustedes dos se llevarían fantásticamente. 

—¿Por qué lo haríamos? —Severus se erizó—. ¿Me veo como aquel pequeño, infantil, asno que se aferra a sus días de gloria en la escuela secundaria? 

Harry sonrió abiertamente. 

—Estás realmente ofendido. En realidad estás ofendido por ser comparado con él. Oh Dios mío, ¡esto es adorable! —Levantó una mano y le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla a Severus de nuevo, diversión por toda su cara—. No te preocupes, tu polla es más grande… 

Severus agarró la muñeca de Harry. 

Ambos estaban todavía en contacto, los dedos de Severus agarrando la muñeca de Harry de una manera que era una reminiscencia de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Una imagen de sí mismo agarrando las muñecas de Harry y empujándolo contra la puerta del baño pasó por la mente de Severus. 

Se humedeció los labios resecos. 

Harry tragó y susurró, —Déjame ir. 

Severus no lo hizo. 

—Déjame ir —dijo Harry de nuevo, algo parecido a la desesperación cruzando su rostro. 

Él debería. Jodidamente debería. 

Severus miró a los labios entreabiertos de Harry. La estilista había puesto algo en ellos y parecían aún más rojos que de costumbre, un marcado contraste con la piel pálida de Harry. 

Harry los humedeció con la punta de su lengua. 

—Déjame ir —dijo de nuevo, su labio inferior temblando. 

Severus tenía que probarlo. Lo necesitaba. La fuerza de aquella necesidad iba más allá de lo que alguna vez había sentido -fue jodidamente sacudido con ella- y no podría hacer nada para detenerse a sí mismo cuando se lanzó hacia delante para chupar ese labio delicioso. 

—Eres tan hermoso —se oyó murmurar, besando aquellos labios una y otra vez. Parecía borracho. Se sentía borracho. 

Harry dejó escapar un pequeño gemido antes de congelarse y empujarlo lejos. 

Ellos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, ambos sin aliento y sonrojados. 

—¿A qué demonios estás jugando? —Harry casi silbó, viéndose más allá de furioso—. ¿Qué pasó con “No soy un maricón”? —Negó con la cabeza—. ¿Sabes qué? No respondas a eso…no importa, no me importa. No estoy tratando con esa mierda de nuevo. Ya terminé, ya dejé de ser jodido por pendejos “héteros” que no pueden mantener sus pollas fuera de mi boca. Ve a buscar a una pobre mujer con quien joder y ser miserable… y mantén tus jodidas manos lejos de mí —resoplando, Harry se alejó, desapareciendo rápidamente al doblar la esquina. 

Severus exhaló a través de sus dientes, se volvió y golpeó la pared. Esto no pudo hacerlo sentir mejor… o menos confuso. 

Se quedó allí por un tiempo, tratando de obtener algún control sobre su cuerpo y dar sentido a lo que demonios estaba haciendo. 

Un grito ahogado rompió el aire e hizo helar su sangre. 

Y entonces estaba corriendo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Ellos atacaron al momento que Harry entró en el vestuario. Un golpe en la sien lo hizo tropezar y caer, su visión nadando y sus ojos llorosos del dolor cegador. 

—Qué marica —dijo un hombre por encima de él antes de darle una dura patada en el estómago. Harry se acurrucó en posición fetal, tratando de proteger su cabeza mientras patadas caían sobre él de todas las direcciones. Había tres de ellos, se dio cuenta distantemente a través de la niebla de dolor. Uno de ellos puso un trapo en la boca de Harry, amordazándolo. 

Haz algo, le dijo a su estúpido cuerpo, pero estaba paralizado por el shock y una avalancha de recuerdos, como si tuviera dieciséis años, una vez más y estos fueran Draco y sus amigos “enseñándole al maricón una lección”, mientras que todo el mundo solo miraba. Nadie lo había ayudado entonces, y nadie lo ayudaría ahora. 

—Suficiente —dijo uno de ellos—. Derríbalo. Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí. 

Eso finalmente rompió el hechizo bajo el que había estado. No, no iba a caer sin luchar, maldición. Harry rodó sobre su espalda y dio una patada a uno de ellos en la entrepierna, duro. El hombre aulló antes de que su compañero le gruñera que se callara y entregó otro golpe a la cabeza de Harry que casi lo hizo perder el conocimiento. Ellos lo agarraron y lo arrastraron hacia la ventana abierta. 

Harry no estaba seguro de lo que sucedió después. Sus oídos todavía resonaban desde el golpe, su cabeza palpitaba, todo su cuerpo le dolía como el infierno, por lo que no registró inmediatamente cuando las manos sobre él desaparecieron. Había un sonido de carne golpeando carne, acompañado de gruñidos y sonidos de dolor. 

Cuando la náusea y el dolor disminuyeron y Harry fue finalmente capaz de enfocar su mirada en lo que estaba pasando, vio el enorme puño de Severus entregar un golpe en la cabeza del hombre, dejándolo inconsciente. Los otros dos ya estaban en el suelo. 

Harry parpadeó aturdido, viendo a Severus tirar los cinturones de los hombres fuera de ellos, con rapidez atarlos, y amordazarlos con sus propias camisas. 

Por último, Severus se volvió y lo miró, estudiándolo desde la cabeza a los pies. Molestamente, se veía jodidamente impecable en su traje negro y ni siquiera parecía sin aliento. No debería haber sido caliente. 

Harry sacó la mordaza de su boca y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, sintiéndose inadecuado e incómodo por los moretones que probablemente tenía. Era tan tonto. No tenía ninguna razón para avergonzarse. No era un guardaespaldas de profesión, y no podía esperarse que él se protegiera contra tres hombres, incluso si no fuera contrario a la violencia por principios. 

—Llegas tarde —dijo Harry. 

—¿Es esa tu gratitud? —Severus gruñó, su acento ruso más pesado de lo habitual. 

Harry arqueó una ceja y apenas contuvo una mueca cuando sintió un dolor sordo. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Hacer tu trabajo? —Sabía que probablemente debería agradecer a Severus, pero después de la mierda que Severus había tirado en el pasillo no se sentía particularmente cordial hacia él. Porque allí hubo una parte de él que había estado terriblemente, tremendamente tentado de olvidar su promesa a sí mismo y tomar cualquier migaja que Severus lanzara hacia él. Y se despreciaba por ello. ¿Cómo podía ser tentado? ¿No había aprendido nada con Draco? 

—Si no fuera por mí, tú habrías venido aquí con ese guardaespaldas inútil —Severus se acercó, levantó la camisa de Harry y empezó a tantearle las costillas—. ¿Quieres tomar apuestas sobre tus probabilidades de estar sólo un poco menos bonito en ese caso? 

¿Un poco menos bonito? 

—Al menos habría sido profesional —replicó Harry, retorciéndose lejos del toque de Severus—. Deja de tocarme. Estoy bien. Lo he tenido peor. 

Severus alzó los ojos negros de las costillas de Harry. 

Harry se encontró con su mirada establemente, a pesar de que era consciente de que las manos de Severus estaban todavía sobre su piel, que se sentía irritantemente hipersensible de repente, rompiendo en piel de gallina bajo las manos de Severus. 

—Estás temblando —dijo Severus. 

Harry trató de encogerse de hombros con indiferencia. 

—Esto es el choque de adrenalina. He sido atacado dos veces en unos pocos días. Creo que tengo derecho a sentirme un poco traumatizado —Era cierto, pero no era por eso que estaba temblando. 

Severus no discutió. Su mano se movió hacia abajo, presionando contra su estómago. 

—¿Te duele aquí? 

Harry se mordió el interior de la mejilla. 

—Un poco —Deseó que doliera más, y entonces el dolor lo distrajera de lo bien que el toque se sentía. Su vientre había sido siempre algo así como una zona erógena y teniendo las manos de Severus allí lo estaban volviendo loco, su estómago tembloroso y el calor corriendo a su ingle. Quiso darle un tirón a Severus, aplastar sus cuerpos juntos, sentir la gruesa polla de Severus arrastrarse por todo su vientre, antes de empujar entre sus piernas… 

—Amor, ¿estás list… Qué demonios? 

Con el cuello ardiendo, Harry se alejó de Severus y forzó una sonrisa cuando vio el rostro atónito de Matt. Sólo podía imaginar lo que la escena parecía desde la perspectiva del fotógrafo: tres amordazados, atados, hombres en el suelo, y Harry, que probablemente se veía como si hubiera sido golpeado por un camión. 

—Parece que no vamos a obtener las tomas en el gimnasio, Matt —dijo Harry, odiando cómo sin aliento sonaba su voz. 

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo Matt, una expresión de horror apareciendo en su rostro—. Amor, ¿estás bien? 

—Sí —Harry mintió. Se sentía cualquier cosa, menos bien. 

Cuatro horas más tarde, después de que Harry había dado su versión de los hechos a la policía, visto a un médico y sido declarado lo suficientemente sano como para irse a casa, Harry se sintió absolutamente vencido. No tenía energía para conducir de vuelta a Londres, por lo que decidió quedarse en su casa de la infancia. Era más conveniente. Además, extrañaba a sus padres y su hermana. Había pasado un tiempo desde que los había visitado. Por no mencionar que alojarse con sus padres significaba que podría tener un respiro de Severus. 

Excepto que aparentemente Severus tenía otras ideas. 

—En serio, vuelve a Londres —le dijo a Severus mientras caminaban hacia la casa de sus padres—. Tú no eres mi guardaespaldas. Eres de Magnus. 

—Soy tu guardaespaldas hasta que volvamos a Londres —dijo Severus, con el rostro ilegible—. Hablé con Magnus por teléfono. Me dijo que me quede contigo. Se quedará con los Odinsons hasta nuestro regreso. 

—La casa de mis padres es muy pequeña —argumentó Harry—. No habrá espacio para ti —Era cierto. Sus padres se habían negado cuando se ofreció a comprarles una casa más grande; amaban su pequeña casa pintoresca, demasiado como para trasladarse a otro lugar. 

—Viviré —dijo Severus con un encogimiento de hombros—. Yo no necesito mucho. 

Harry apretó los dientes. Le estaba dando a Severus una excusa perfecta para salir y poner un poco de distancia entre ellos. ¿Por qué Severus no la estaba tomando? ¿Por qué Severus no había tenido sentido todo el día? 

Le disparó a Severus una mirada irritada, pero Severus estaba mirando al frente. Harry se quedó mirando su perfil duro antes de apartar la mirada y acelerar el paso. 

La visión de su casa de la infancia lo hizo relajarse un poco. 

La madre de Harry fue la que abrió la puerta. Se quedó sin aliento cuando vio su cara. 

Harry sonrió rápidamente. 

—Estoy bien, mamá, de verdad. 

Media hora más tarde, después de que todos finalmente se habían calmado, su madre insistió en que todos ellos tuvieran el té antes de ir a la cama. En lo que se refiere a Lily Potter, el té lo arreglaba todo. 

—No entiendo cómo alguien puede ser tan cruel —dijo su madre, que todavía parecía molesta—. Puedo entender si algunas personas creen que debemos amar sólo al género opuesto -lo cual sigue siendo incorrecto, pero la gente puede creer lo que quieran creer- ¿pero en realidad herir a personas inocentes a causa de a quienes aman? ¿Por qué harían eso? ¿Por qué formarían algún tipo de culto sólo para herir a las personas que son diferentes? 

Su hermana llamó la atención de Harry, y él bajó la mirada, mirando hacia abajo en su taza. Su madre seguía ajena a la vez que Draco y sus amigos lo habían golpeado. 

—La gente odia lo que no entienden —dijo su papá. 

—O tal vez sólo son jodidos locos —dijo Luna—. No tiene por qué haber una razón. Algunas personas son viles. 

—Tal vez simplemente no conocieron nada mejor —dijo Severus tranquilamente. 

Tensándose, Harry disparó a Severus una mirada sobre el borde de su taza. Había estado básicamente ignorando a su guardaespaldas desde su llegada, tratando de fingir que no estaba allí. Tener a Severus en su casa de la infancia se sentía extraño en muchos niveles. Nunca se había imaginado a Severus teniendo una conversación real con su familia. 

—¿Qué quieres decir, querido? —dijo su madre. 

Severus se encogió de hombros ligeramente, su expresión cerrada. 

—Algunas personas crecen sin conocer otra cosa que odio hacia... algo diferente. Ellos no saben cómo son de equivocadas algunas de sus creencias. Ellos simplemente no conocen nada mejor. No cuestionan lo que se les ha sido dicho por los adultos. 

Harry se lo quedó mirando. 

Su padre fue el que hizo una pregunta que estaba, indudablemente en la mente de todos. 

—¿Estás hablando por experiencia personal, hijo? 

La cara de Severus era positivamente de piedra. Dio una cabezada corta, sus ojos negros fijos en su té. 

—Mi tío solía decirme a mí y a mis hermanos que la gente gay era como perros rabiosos que deberían ser disparados. Él era la única figura de autoridad masculina que teníamos, y nosotros no teníamos ninguna razón para no confiar en sus palabras. 

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre el cuarto. 

—Eso es horrible —dijo la madre de Harry, con los ojos amplios y su mano cubriendo su boca—. No podría haber sido una buena figura paternal. 

—Qué psicópata —refunfuñó Luna. 

Su madre le lanzó una mirada de reproche. 

—Lo importante es que ahora tú sabes más —dijo ella, volviéndose hacia Severus con una sonrisa suave. 

Cuando Severus no dijo nada, su sonrisa se evaporó. 

Una risa histérica burbujeó en la garganta de Harry. Dios, todo el asunto era casi hilarante. 

—Él me odia, mamá —dijo Harry con un resoplido. 

—No seas tonto, Harry —dijo Lily—. ¿Cómo puede alguien odiarte? 

—Lo hace —dijo Harry. 

Lily fruncía el ceño profundamente, mirando de Harry a Severus. 

—Seguramente, ¿mi hijo se equivoca? Tú no puedes posiblemente odiarlo. 

Severus se encogió de hombros. 

—Yo no lo quiero muerto. 

—Bueno, eso es un alivio —dijo Luna, no sin sarcasmo. 

Severus tenía el ceño fruncido. 

—No “lo odio”. El odio es una palabra incorrecta. Pero es una pequeña mierda pretenciosa, demasiado idealista para su propio bien. 

Lily abrió y cerró su boca. 

Luna comenzó a reírse disimuladamente. 

—Me gustas —ella dijo a Severus. 

Harry le dio una patada bajo la mesa y miró a Severus exasperadamente. 

—Podrías haberte abstenido de insultarme por lo menos mientras estás en la casa de mi madre —Pero él estaba un poco desconcertado. ¿Severus no lo odiaba? El día estaba haciéndose más y más extraño. 

—No veo ningún punto en mentir —dijo Severus, con los ojos fijos sobre Harry con una intensidad que era un poco desconcertante—. Si no estuvieras en contra de la violencia, podrías haber aprendido a protegerte a ti mismo. No eres un pelele. 

—Bueno —dijo su madre, viéndose incómoda. Harry se sintió tan mal por ella. Ella estaba claramente muy desgarrada. Lily Potter se enorgullecía de ser una amable, cálida anfitriona, pero también era muy protectora de sus hijos. 

Lily tomó un sorbo de su té. 

—Al menos dime que sabes que tu tío estaba equivocado. 

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Severus—. Pero si yo no me hubiera mudado a Moscú cuando tenía trece años, probablemente seguiría creyendo todo lo que nos dijo. 

—Y podrías haber sido uno de aquellos fanáticos ahora — Luna murmuró. 

—Lo dudo —dijo Severus—. Asesina a alguien por ideologías religiosas es más que estúpido. Ni siquiera ganan nada con ello. 

La madre de Harry, el padre y la hermana todos miraron fijamente sin pestañear hacia Severus, el choque escrito en sus rostros. 

Harry no podía contenerlo más: echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír. Se había acostumbrado tanto a Severus que se había vuelto insensible a tales comentarios suyos. 

—No es gracioso, Harry —dijo su madre, pareciendo nerviosa y frustrada. 

Apiadándose de su pobre madre, Harry se levantó, agarró el brazo de Severus, y tiró de él a sus pies. Severus lo dejó, lo que era un alivio, ya que Harry no tenía ganas de quedar como un idiota delante de su familia. 

—Estoy hecho polvo —dijo—. Creo que me acostaré temprano—. Tiró del brazo de Severus, conduciéndolo fuera de la habitación. 

—¡Espera, amor! —Lily llamó—. ¿Estás seguro que estás seguro? —Se interrumpió, sonrojándose cuando Severus la miró. 

Harry casi se rio. Si sólo su madre supiera lo que había permitido a Severus hacerle a su cuerpo... 

—No me va a matar mientras duermo —dijo con una sonrisa irónica—. De eso estoy seguro. Buenas noches —Y se dirigió a su antigua habitación, Severus lo seguía muy de cerca por detrás. 

Cuando la puerta de su habitación infantil se cerró tras ellos, Harry se aclaró la garganta. Su dormitorio nunca había parecido tan pequeño antes. 

—Hay un saco de dormir en el armario. El baño está al final del corredor. 

Severus no dijo nada. 

Entonces se oyó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose, y Harry exhaló. Joder. Él y Severus durmiendo en la misma habitación era la peor idea de todos los tiempos. Ellos tratarían de matarse entre sí o follar. 

Harry no estaba seguro de qué sería peor.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Para cuando Severus volvió del baño, Harry ya se había cambiado con una vieja camiseta blanca y un par de pantalones cortos que había encontrado en el armario. La ropa era un poco pequeña y se estiraba sobre los músculos que no habían estado allí cuando las había vestido hace años. 

Evitando mirar a Severus, Harry se dirigió al cuarto de baño. 

Mientras que estaba cepillando sus dientes, se vio reflejado en el espejo e hizo una mueca. Sus labios estaban hinchados, y había contusiones por todo su estómago y piernas. Al menos las que estaban en su rostro no se veían tan mal. Esperaba que pronto se desvanecieran o los maquilladores lo matarían. Tenía otra sesión de fotos pronto. 

Harry casi chocó con su hermana cuando salió del baño. 

—Te ves horrible —dijo Luna, barriendo su mirada sobre él. 

—Gracias —dijo Harry—. Eso es justo lo que tu hermano pequeño necesitaba oír después de un día tan traumatizante. 

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Por favor. Tú eres más duro que todos nosotros juntos. Además, tu peor estado es aún mejor que mi mejor. No soy la bonita en la familia —Ella le dio un abrazo con un solo brazo y un beso en la mejilla—. Me alegro de que estés bien, idiota. No jodas con tu guardaespaldas homofóbico. 

Harry sospechaba que se parecía a los proverbiales ciervos encandilados por los faroles, porque Luna se echó a reír. 

Harry apretó los labios. 

—¿Qué te dio esa idea...? 

—Por favor —ella dijo—. Te conozco, ¿recuerdas? La tensión sexual en la mesa era algo embarazosa. Además, es exactamente tu tipo: un imbécil, con aspecto de asesino, alto, firma por todos, manos grandes, gran polla… 

—Tú no sabes eso. Tal vez su polla es pequeña. 

Ella lo miró curiosamente. 

—¿Lo es? Extraño. Por lo general puedo decir el tamaño de la polla del hombre por la forma en que camina. Estoy segura de que tiene por lo menos veinte centímetros. 

Harry resopló. 

—Oh mi Dios, cállate. Me da vergüenza estar relacionado contigo. Además, me molesta profundamente la implicación de que nuestra confianza depende del tamaño de nuestras pollas. 

Luna sonrió abiertamente y palmeó su mejilla. 

—Escucha la sabiduría de tus mayores, hermanito. Cuando llegues a mi avanzada edad, te darás cuenta de la sabiduría de mis palabras. 

—Espero con impaciencia ese punto en el plazo de dos años —dijo Harry con expresión desinteresada, alejándose—.   
Buenas noches. 

—Buenas noches. ¡No jodas a tu guardaespaldas! 

Harry le hizo burla y entró en su dormitorio. 

La habitación estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Apenas podía distinguir la figura de Severus en el saco de dormir al lado de la cama. 

Interiormente maldiciendo al ruso obstinado por perseguirlo, Harry caminó silenciosamente a la cama y se metió bajo las sábanas. 

Se estiró sobre su espalda, cerró los ojos, y se dijo que debería dormir. 

Después de media hora de valientes intentos de contar ovejas, Harry se rindió y abrió los ojos. 

La habitación estaba tan silenciosa que podía oír la respiración de Severus. Era constante y regular, pero sabía que Severus estaba despierto. Estaba seguro de que no estaba imaginando la tensión en el aire, tensa y zumbando, como una cuerda en su punto de ruptura. 

Estaba medio duro, lo había estado desde que entró en la habitación. 

Harry empujó las sábanas lejos de su cuerpo recalentado. 

Cuando esto falló para enfriar su enrojecida piel, tiró de su camiseta, dejándola caer al suelo. 

Se estiró, disfrutando de la sensación de las sábanas frescas contra su piel y tratando de no pensar en el hecho de que estaba casi desnudo, mientras que Severus estaba a pocos pies de distancia. 

No debería haberle dado una gran emoción, pero por supuesto que lo hizo. Dios, estaba tan caliente, había estado medio caliente desde la mañana, con el cuerpo de Severus cerniéndose sobre él todo el día. En momentos como este, realmente se sentía como una prostituta, su cuerpo teniendo una mente propia y sólo queriendo ser jodido duro, y al diablo con las consecuencias. A su cuerpo no parecía importarle que su lado racional estuviera en contra de la idea de involucrarse con el desastre que representaba Severus y su homofobia interiorizada. Su cuerpo sólo quería una jodida, y su mente sucia se mantenía creando fantasías que sólo lo excitaban más. Fantasías como levantarse de la cama, sentarse a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Severus, sacando la gruesa, larga polla de Severus, y montarlo duro hasta que se corriera por todo el pecho ancho y musculoso de Severus. O tal vez sentarse sobre el pecho de Severus y alimentar su polla en la boca de Severus, mientras que el dedo de Severus masajeaba su agujero. O tal vez darse la vuelta y tomar la polla de Severus dentro de su boca mientras Severus agarraba sus muslos y lamía su agujero. 

Mordiéndose el labio para mantenerse a sí mismo de hacer ruido, Harry presionó la palma de su mano contra su dolorosa erección. 

No jodas a tu guardaespaldas. La voz de Luna hizo eco en su mente. No jodas a tu guardaespaldas, No jodas a tu guardaespaldas. 

Harry pensó en esos musculares muslos envueltos alrededor de su cintura, el fuerte, duro cuerpo de Severus debajo de él, al que no podría romper accidentalmente. 

No soy un maricón, Severus diría mientras gemía y apretaba en torno al miembro de Harry. 

Harry apretó su polla a través de sus pantalones cortos, incapaz de ayudarse. Dios, si sólo Severus supiera lo que estaba pensando ahora mismo... Severus probablemente lo golpearía. Tal vez lo golpearía, luego doblaría por la mitad a Harry y lo jodería, duro y sucio, las piernas de Harry envueltas alrededor del cuello largo de Severus… 

Harry se mordió el labio y luego se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba dentro de sus calzoncillos y estaba acariciando su erección. Joder. No tenía idea de cuándo había ocurrido. Su polla estaba goteando, y el sonido húmedo de carne acariciando carne era inconfundible. 

En pánico, Harry forzó su mano a detenerse y paró la oreja, rezando que Severus se hubiera quedado dormido. 

Pero ya no podía oír la respiración constante de Severus. Lo que significaba que Severus probablemente lo había oído. 

Harry cerró los ojos. 

Severus dijo con voz ronca, 

—No tienes vergüenza, ¿verdad? 

—Soy un hombre sano, y tengo necesidades — dijo Harry, negándose a actuar como un niño atrapado con una mano en el tarro de galletas. Cuanto menos avergonzado actuara, menos embarazoso sería. 

—Te corriste la noche anterior —dijo Severus—. ¿Eres tan puta? 

—Eso se llama tener una conducta sexual sana —Harry sonrió al techo oscuro—. Pero lo entiendo: a tu edad, tú probablemente no recuerdas lo que es conseguirlo con más frecuencia que una vez por semana. 

—Tengo treinta y dos —Severus mordió. 

—¿De verdad? Entonces ¿por qué estás actuando como un anciano mojigato quién nunca se masturbó en su vida? 

—Nunca lo hice con otra persona en la habitación. 

Harry resopló. 

—Por favor. Dijiste que tenías hermanos. ¿Seguramente todos ustedes no tenían habitaciones separadas? 

—Mis hermanos murieron antes de alcanzar la pubertad — dijo Severus con voz apagada. 

Oh. 

Harry se aclaró la garganta. 

—Lo siento. ¿Todos ellos? ¿Qué pasó? 

—Tuberculosis —Severus dijo cortante. 

Harry no sabía qué decir. Para su sorpresa, Severus aclaró sin tener que preguntar, 

—Vivíamos en un pequeño pueblo lejos de las grandes ciudades. Sin vacunas, sin medicina adecuada. Mi madre me envió con nuestros parientes lejanos en Moscú, cuando quedó claro que yo era el único que no estaba infectado. 

¿El único? 

—¿Quieres decir —Harry se humedeció los labios—… ¿Quieres decir que todos murieron? ¿Tu madre, también? 

—Sí. 

La estrechez de la voz de Severus lo dijo todo, y Harry sintió una oleada de compasión. No podía imaginar perder a toda su familia a la vez y ser enviado lejos a una gran ciudad donde no conocía a nadie. Tal vez eso explicaba por qué Severus era una persona tan malhumorada y enojada. Su vida debría haber sido dura. Eso no era excusa para algunas de las cosas que Severus dijo e hizo, pero ello explicaba un poco. 

—¿Cómo te convertiste en la mano derecha de Alec Lightwood? —dijo Harry, curioso a pesar de sí mismo—. Quiero decir, eso es un gran salto desde nadie de un pueblo al jefe de seguridad de un multimillonario. 

—Yo era un pobre imbécil, que necesitaba dinero —dijo Severus—. Me metí en luchas clandestinas ilegales. Resultó que era bueno en golpear a la gente —suspiró—. Es todo muy banal, realmente. Me involucré con el tipo equivocado de personas y, básicamente, me convertí en un adicto a los quince. Como la mayoría de los adictos, haría cualquier cosa por una dosis. Terminé debiendo un montón de dinero al tipo equivocado de personas. Uno de ellos me ordenó secuestrar a la hermana pequeña de Alec y llevarla a él. 

Cuando Severus no continuó, Harry dijo: 

—¿Y? ¿Qué pasó? 

—Yo no podía hacerlo —Severus dijo, su voz entrecortada—. Isabelle tenía sólo cinco. La secuestré… yo no estaba trabajando solo… pero yo la entregué a su hermano. Pensé… sabía que su familia me mataría por el secuestro y por ponerla en un riesgo semejante, pero Alec convenció a su padre de que podría ser un activo para ellos. Se ocupó de mis deudas, me ayudó con mi problema de adicción, y me ofreció un trabajo. 

—Wow —dijo Harry, un poco sorprendido. Alec Lightwood no le parecía un hombre compasivo—. Eso fue muy amable de su parte. 

Severus se rio entre dientes, como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso. 

—Alec no hace nada por bondad. La lealtad es difícil de conseguir en esos círculos. Básicamente, se garantizó mi lealtad por salvar mi culo y se hizo con alguien en quien fuera capaz de confiar para vigilar su espalda. Y tenía razón. Salvé su vida innumerables veces y me ascendió a su jefe de seguridad después de sólo siete años. 

Harry masticó su labio, un poco extrañado de que ellos estuvieran teniendo una conversación tan civilizada. 

—¿Tenía la impresión de que Alec te despidió recientemente? 

—Lo hizo —Había renuencia en la voz de Severus; claramente el tema no era su favorito. 

—¿Por qué? —presionó Harry. 

—¿Sabes cómo se conocieron Magnus y Alexander? —El tono de Severus fue cauteloso. 

Esto picó la curiosidad de Harry. 

—Sí —dijo—. Magnus se reunió con él durante su viaje de negocios a Rusia. 

—Seguro —dijo Severus, diversión en su tono—. Si tú no sabes, no puedo decirte mucho. Pero el quid de la cuestión es... que no me gustaba como Magnus se las arregló para envolver a Alec alrededor de su dedo meñique. Yo pensé que era una mala influencia, volvía a Alec irracional y —Se interrumpió, pero Harry podía adivinar—… 

—¿Gay? —dijo, torciendo sus labios. 

—Sí —dijo Severus—. Creo que el mocoso lo embrujó. Alec era hétero hasta que conoció a Magnus. Por eso ayudé a Magnus a regresar a Inglaterra a espaldas de Alexander. 

—Eso no es sorprendente, tú sabes —dijo Harry suavemente, un poco divertido por la idea de Magnus embrujando a un hombre como Alec Lightwood. Era obvio que Severus aun inconscientemente estaba suscrito a la creencia que su tío homofóbico había inculcado en él… que ser gay era una enfermedad contagiosa. Harry trató de no tomarlo como ofensa. Sabía que tales creencias profundamente arraigadas no eran fáciles de dejar ir. 

—Magnus es muy bonito y lindo — Harry dijo—. Es el twink perfecto. Es exactamente el tipo que puede ser atractivo hasta para los hombres heterosexuales. Dudo que Alec hubiera sido atraído a... digamos, alguien como yo. Me parece del tipo mayormente hétero. 

—Tú no eres exactamente feo —Severus dijo bruscamente. 

Harry se rio entre dientes. 

—Gracias, pero no soy lindo como Magnus. También soy alto y bastante construido… 

—Tu cara es más hermosa que la de Magnus. 

La boca de Harry se cayó abierta. Parpadeó varias veces, incapás de creer que había oído aquello bien. 

—Soy guapo, no lindo —dijo, aclarándose la garganta un poco—. No me veo ni remotamente femenino o lindo. A eso me refería. Si encuentras mi cara atractiva, esto no significa que un hombre en su mayor parte hétero como Alec lo haría. 

Hubo varios segundos de tenso silencio. 

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? 

—Tú no eres exactamente hétero —Harry dijo cuidadosamente—. ¿Seguramente te has dado cuenta de eso a estas alturas? Yo diría que eres mucho más gay que Alexander. Él apenas hace ping en mi gaydar… es el ejemplo perfecto de un hombre hétero convirtiéndose en gay por otro hombre… pero tú... 

—No soy gay —dijo Severus, muy lentamente, moliendo hacia fuera cada palabra. 

Harry pensó durante un momento antes apoyarse en el codo y mirar hacia abajo a Severus. No podía distinguir su expresión en la oscuridad. Todo lo que podía ver era el pecho firme y musculoso de Severus, subiendo y bajando. 

Harry trató de no mirar fijamente, pero era difícil no hacerlo. Joder, no entendía lo que seguía pasando con él. Había visto una gran cantidad de cuerpos bellos en su línea de trabajo y estaba desensibilizado a todos ellos para ahora. Rara vez se detuvo y se quedó mirándolos. ¿Por qué sentía de repente como que tenía dieciséis años de nuevo? La verdad era embarazosa, su cuerpo estaba completamente obsesionado con Severus. Se tensaba a conciencia cuando Severus estaba cerca, su piel hormigueando e hipersensible a todo lo que Severus hiciera, como si fuera un adolescente tonto que acabara de descubrir el sexo. 

Harry se dio una patada mental, se dijo que debía dejar de actuar como un escolar enamorado, y dijo: 

—Está bien, digamos que no eres gay. ¿Vas a fingir que no te gustó el sexo ayer? 

Observó la nuez de Adán de Severus balancearse arriba y abajo. 

—Eso fue un error. Tú mismo lo dijiste. 

—Sí, por supuesto que fue un error, pero no es lo que pregunté —dijo Harry suavemente—. ¿Te gustó joderme? 

—¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? —dijo Severus severamente—. Me corrí, ¿verdad? 

Harry tamborileó los dedos sobre su propio muslo. 

—El orgasmo es sólo una reacción física a la estimulación. No tengo que decirte que no todos los orgasmos son iguales. 

—Blyad, ¿qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué me gustó joderte? 

Harry notó con interés que el acento de Severus se hacía más grueso cuanto más se enfadaba. 

—Yo… — comenzó, pero Severus lo cortó. 

—¿Sabes lo que pienso? —Severus se sentó de repente y se inclinó hacia él, enterrando su mano en el pelo de Harry y tirando de su cabeza hacia el borde de la cama, más cerca de Severus de manera que sus caras estaban a pulgadas de distancia. 

Harry tragó, su boca muy seca y su polla endureciéndose de nuevo. 

—¿Qué? —susurró. 

—Sigues diciendo que fue un error, que soy un error peor que Malfoy, pero no me puedes dejar ir. Tú siempre estás tratando de hacerme admitir lo mucho que te quiero. ¿Por qué te importa? ¿Eres así de presumido? —Severus tiró de su pelo, tirando de la cara de Harry más cerca—. ¿O tienes un enamoramiento por mí o algo? 

Harry sintió su cara volverse caliente. 

—Yo creo que sí —dijo Severus, presionando su frente contra la de Harry—. Creo que realmente quieres que te joda de nuevo, pero estás demasiado avergonzado para admitirlo. Quieres provocarme para que te joda y luego poner toda la culpa sobre el malvado, cruel, Ruso. 

—Que te jodan —Harry dijo entre dientes, su ira volviendo con toda su fuerza. Quería hacer daño a Severus. Dios, quería hacerle daño tan mal, quería hacerle comer sus palabras y humillarlo completamente. 

—Ni siquiera puedes con tus propias acciones —dijo Harry, respirando con fuerza contra la boca de Severus—. ¿Sabes por qué eres peor que Malfoy? Él era adolescente. Tú eres un hombre adulto. Eres jodidamente patetic… 

Severus lo empujó hacia atrás y cerró de golpe sus bocas juntas. 

Harry lo mordió. Severus gruñó y mordió su labio de vuelta. Harry lo mordió de nuevo, queriendo hacerle daño. Dios, esto era pura locura, la ira chocando con la excitación embriagadora y haciendo a su cabeza girar con deseos contradictorios. Quería matar a Severus, quería estrangularlo, quería joderlo y ser jodido, duro y sucio, hasta que ninguno de ellos pudiera recordar sus nombres. 

Harry no estaba seguro de en qué punto su concurso de mordidas se convirtió en hambrientos besos profundos, pero pronto estaba gimiendo y tirando a Severus sobre él, con las manos acariciando su firme, musculosa espalda, sus uñas romas excavando mientras sus bocas se moldeaban en la contraria, en un beso caliente, necesitado. Ambos gemían y gruñían, retorciéndose sobre la cama y empujando y tirando el uno al otro más cerca. Harry no podía recordar la última vez que quiso algo tan mal que su cuerpo temblara del deseo. Estaba casi llorando con la necesidad de tener, tomar, joder. 

Harry empujó a Severus, haciéndolo rodar sobre su espalda, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos gruesos. 

Miró al agitado pecho de Severus, el rostro de Severus envuelto en la oscuridad. Su propia respiración era tan fuerte que no podía oír nada más. Casi esperaba que Severus lo empujara lejos ahora que habían dejado de besarse, pero las manos de Severus parecían estar pegadas a las caderas de Harry, pulgares acariciando su vientre sensible mientras que los otros dedos estaban extendidos en las nalgas de Harry, grandes y duros. Las manos de Severus se movieron hacia abajo y amasaron los muslos de Harry con avidez, como si Severus no pudiera ayudarse a sí mismo. 

Harry se inclinó y murmuró al oído de Severus, 

—Quieres joderme, ¿verdad? Demasiado mal. Seré el único que va a joder esta vez. 

Sintió a Severus ponerse rígido debajo de él. 

—No puedes obligarme a hacer nada —dijo Severus, los dedos clavándose en las nalgas de Harry—. Y no estoy tomando por el culo. 

—¿Por qué, tienes miedo de que te guste demasiado? — Harry mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Severus. 

—Yo —Lo que fuera que Severus iba a decir fue cortado cuando Harry sacó la polla de Severus y envolvió su mano alrededor de ella. 

—No soy un homo —Severus dijo entre dientes, su polla contrayéndose en la mano de Harry. 

—Seguro —Harry encendió la lámpara de la mesita y rebuscó en el cajón, orando haber dejado algo de lubricante la última vez que visitó a sus padres. 

Aparentemente, lo había hecho. Milagrosamente, había también un par de condones. 

Harry agarró la botella, la abrió y deslizó hacia arriba sus dedos. 

La mano de Severus atrapó su muñeca similar a una tenaza. 

—No me estás jodiendo —dijo, acentuando cada palabra, como si su polla no estuviera muy dura en la otra mano de Harry. 

—Está bien si tienes miedo... 

Predeciblemente, Severus se molestó con la mera sugerencia de tener miedo de algo. Harry habría rodado sus ojos si su polla no estuviera dura hasta el punto de ser doloroso. Dios, quería joder. Lo necesitaba, quería meter su polla dentro de Severus y joderlo en el colchón hasta que el hijo de puta homofóbico le rogara por su verga. 

—No tengo miedo de nada —dijo Severus—. Está bien, lo que sea. Pero no me va a gustar. 

¿Era un desafío? 

—Veremos —Harry tiró los boxers de Severus fuera, empujó sus muslos separándolos y se instaló entre ellos. Se lamió los labios, mirando al pecho de Severus -quería besarlo, chupar sus pezones, morder esos pectorales- pero se obligó a ir directamente a preparar a Severus. Quería hacer a Severus mendigar por su polla y tenía la sensación de que no iba a ser fácil. 

La verdad, era que no a todos los hombres gay les gustaba el sexo anal. Algunos lo encontraban incómodo, algunos lo encontraban demasiado sucio y demasiado trabajoso. Personalmente, Harry amaba tener una polla dentro de él, y normalmente no presionaba a su compañero si el otro no quería estar abajo por cualquier razón. Estaba más que bien con ser el pasivo. Esta fue la primera vez que realmente estaba ardiendo por joder a otro hombre, hacerlo deshacerse sobre su polla. Quería ver a este orgulloso, viril, homofóbico y supuestamente heterosexual hombre, volverse una puta por su verga. La simple idea hizo que su polla doliera. 

A juzgar por la expresión de aburrimiento en la cara de Severus, estaba decidido a tenerle aversión. 

La expresión de Severus no cambió cuando Harry empujó un dedo dentro. Acariciando la erección de Severus con la otra mano, Harry empujó dentro otro dedo y comenzó suavemente a hacer tijeras. Sin lograr una reacción exterior. 

Cada vez más frustrado, Harry torció los dedos… 

Severus se estremeció y todo su cuerpo se tensó. 

—Bueno, ¿sí? —Harry sonrió y lo repitió, golpeando suavemente la próstata de Severus. 

Severus lo miró airadamente, apretando la mandíbula. Era obvio que odiaba estar disfrutando esto. Demasiado mal. Para el momento en que Harry hubiera terminado, Severus sería una puta total de polla, si lo quisiera o si no. 

Harry empujó un tercer dedo dentro del agujero de Severus y un gemido escapó de los labios fuertemente apretados de Severus. 

—¿Todavía lo odias? —Harry murmuró, empujando sus dedos dentro y fuera. 

Severus lo fulminó con la mirada, sus pómulos rojos, su polla dura como una piedra y sus pupilas dilatadas. 

—Sí. 

—Mentiroso —dijo Harry, masajeando la próstata de Severus. 

Severus no acabó de tragar, para contener otro gemido, y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse para encontrarse con los dedos de Harry. 

—Mírate —Harry murmuró con voz ronca—. Estás mudo con esto. Mira lo duro que estás. 

Si las miradas mataran, la de Severus lo habría hecho. 

—Sólo sigue adelante con ello —Severus siseó. 

Harry se habría reído si no estuviera él mismo tan impaciente. Sus dedos temblaban mientras rodaba un condón y lubricaba su polla. 

—Abre las piernas más amplio —dijo Harry, alineándose a sí mismo. 

Ambos miraron cuando su polla desapareció lentamente dentro del agujero de Severus. Harry tomó un aliento cuando tan increíble estrechez lo envolvió. 

Severus estaba jadeando, con los ojos vidriosos. 

—Esto se siente antinatural —dijo entre dientes. 

Harry salió y se metió adentro, golpeando la próstata de Severus. Severus chupó una respiración, arqueándose debajo de él. 

—¿Decías? —dijo Harry, apoyándose sobre Severus y sonriendo hacia él cuando el culo de Severus se apretó alrededor de su polla. 

—Jódete —dijo Severus, agarrando un puñado de pelo de Harry y tirando de él hacia abajo para un beso furioso. Harry devolvió el beso, moviendo sus caderas, moliéndose en Severus sin poder hacer nada, sino querer joder tan mal que apenas podía pensar. 

Ellos jodieron, duro y rápido. Esto no era sexo; era joder, tan primitivo y básico como se podría conseguir. Severus gruñía debajo de él, gemidos silenciosos deslizándose de su boca cuando la polla de Harry se clavaba en su próstata. Pese a todas las protestas de Severus, estaba claramente amando esto, amando ser jodido. Los ruidos que estaba haciendo eran jodidamente hermosos. 

—¿Aun no eres maricón? —susurró Harry, empujando más y más profundo, gotas de sudor rodaban por su frente. Estar arriba era demasiado trabajo; esa fue una de las razones por las que prefería ser pasivo cuando tenía sexo con hombres. Bueno, eso y que amaba una buena polla—. Admítelo, Severus. Estás amando esto. Te encanta ser jodido. Pretendes ser hétero… pero realmente eres —Harry golpeó dentro—… una total puta de polla. 

Severus gimió, pero tercamente no dijo nada, incluso mientras sus caderas se movieron para encontrar las embestidas de Harry, sus potentes muslos encerrando las caderas de Harry. Dios, era tan increíblemente apretado. Harry se quedó inmóvil por un momento, disfrutando de la tensión alrededor de su polla y recuperando el aliento. 

Severus hizo un ruido de impaciencia. 

—Muévete. 

Harry acarició la polla con fugas de Severus perezosamente. 

—Dame un momento. Estoy cansado —No ayudaba el que todavía pudiera sentir los numerosos hematomas en su cuerpo. 

—Que princesa —dijo Severus antes de rodar a horcajadas entre ellos y los muslos de Harry. Se dejó caer de nuevo en la polla de Harry con un gemido de alivio. Dios, la visión era... Harry miró, paralizado, mientras el cuerpo grande, musculoso de Severus montaba su verga, la cabeza de Severus echada hacia atrás en éxtasis, su boca floja, la polla dura de Severus se veía deliciosa en contra de su paquete de seis. Harry miró fijamente en esa hermosa polla ávidamente, deseando poder hacer dos cosas a la vez: joder el culo de Severus y montar esa polla gruesa. 

El pensamiento hizo a Harry arquearse y venirse con tanta fuerza que gritó a pesar de sus esfuerzos para no hacerlo. Joder, ¿y si sus padres lo habían oído? 

Severus se quitó de su miembro ablandado, respirando pesadamente, su polla aún dura como una roca. Antes de que Harry pudiera manejar una palabra, Severus tomó otro condón, lo hizo rodar sobre su polla y comenzó a alisarlo arriba. 

Oh. Dios, sí. 

Harry suspiró cuando Severus lanzó sus piernas sobre sus hombros, doblándolo prácticamente a la mitad, y empujó dentro de él lentamente. La extensión era incómoda pero no dolorosa - estaba acostumbrado a ser pasivo y no necesitaba mucha preparación- y en poco tiempo Severus golpeaba en él, usándolo como una muñeca de trapo deshuesada, su cuerpo pesado y perfecto encima del suyo. Había algo sobre esto, sobre sólo estar de espaldas y tomarlo, que lo encendió como nada más podría. Miró fijamente al techo, jadeante, mientras la cama crujía debajo de ellos. Dios, sus padres estaban justo en el pasillo mientras él era jodido hasta una pulgada de su vida por su guardaespaldas homofóbico. Pero en lugar de matar su excitación, pareció intensificarse aún más, haciendo que se sintiera deliciosamente travieso y malvado. 

Para el momento en que Severus se corrió, Harry estaba duro otra vez. Se quejó cuando Severus sacó su polla ablandada. 

—¿Quién es la puta de polla ahora? —Severus gruñó con una leve sonrisa. 

Harry sentía ganas de golpearlo. 

—Te odio —dijo con sentimiento. 

—¿Lo haces? —dijo Severus, estirándose sobre su saco de dormir. 

—Idiota —dijo Harry, cerrando sus ojos y tratando de ignorar la sensación vagamente insatisfecha, vacía en su culo—. Para que conste, yo no tengo un enamoramiento por ti. 

Severus no dijo nada. Su silencio parecía casi burlón. 

Harry inhaló y exhaló, deseando que su excitación se fuera. Cuando logró eso, el pesar y la vergüenza vinieron. Se había prometido a sí mismo no dejarlo pasar otra vez. Se lo había prometido. ¿Cómo podría ser tan débil? 

Harry se dio vuelta en su lado, de espaldas a Severus, y se hizo un ovillo. 

Idiota. Era un maldito idiota.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

El viaje de regreso a Londres fue tenso y silencioso. Harry encendió la radio mientras Severus estaba sentado en el asiento trasero, con gafas de sol ocultando su expresión. Con su traje negro impecable, parecía la definición de un guardaespaldas perfecto. Excepto que el guardaespaldas perfecto no lo jodería y luego pasaría horas en tenso, cargado, silencio. Él y Severus no habían intercambiado una sola palabra desde que habían tenido sexo la noche anterior. La mañana fue bastante incómoda con los padres de Harry sonrojándose y evitando mirar a ninguno de ellos. Luna solo acabó por suspirar y sacudir la cabeza. El hecho de que no se hubiera burlado de él de alguna manera hizo que Harry se sienta peor… significaba que su hermana estaba realmente preocupada. 

Estaba preocupado, también. 

Porque incluso ahora, a plena luz del día, sus ojos seguían manteniéndose persistentemente en la línea de la mandíbula tensa de Severus, que acentuaba sus labios llenos, y su mente seguía evocando pensamientos sucios, como parar el coche, subir a horcajadas entre las piernas de Severus y desabrochar lentamente ese traje prístino. Se imaginó arrastrando sus dedos extendidos hacia arriba y abajo de aquel pecho muscular, acariciando el tenso paquete de seis antes de pasar la mano hacia abajo y… 

Harry se retorció en el asiento del conductor y ajustó su polla tan sutilmente como pudo. 

Deja de actuar tan adolescente, se dijo, frustrado con su excitable cuerpo idiota. Tener sexo con Severus parecía haber empeorado el problema, sin mejorar nada. 

El sonido del teléfono móvil de Severus rompió la tensión en el coche. 

Harry echó un vistazo al espejo. Severus lo tomó y contestó la llamada. 

—Sí —dijo escuetamente Severus, agitando su mirada para encontrarse con la de Harry en el espejo. Ambos apartaron sus ojos rápidamente. 

—Gracias —dijo Severus antes de colgar. 

—Era mi contacto en la policía —Severus ofreció, para sorpresa de Harry—. Uno de los hombres que te atacaron ayer habló, y la policía logró frenar otro secuestro de alto perfil anoche. Mi contacto dice que no debería pasar mucho antes de atrapar al resto de ellos. 

Oh. 

—Así que por fin puedo volver a casa —dijo Harry. 

—No todo el mundo en el culto ha sido capturado todavía — dijo Severus. 

—Lo sé, pero son menos peligrosos ahora que su número se ha reducido —dijo Harry. Los matones alimentaban el odio de cada uno y la ira y, más a menudo que no, eran demasiado cobardes para actuar solos. 

Severus no estaba en desacuerdo, su expresión imposible de leer. 

Harry se mordió el labio cuando un nuevo pensamiento se le ocurrió. Si -cuando- regresara a casa, no tendría que aguantar más a Severus. De hecho, era poco probable verlo de nuevo salvo que fuera a ver a Magnus. 

En lugar de hacerlo sentirse aliviado, la idea era... un poco extraña. En poco tiempo se había acostumbrado a la presencia constante de Severus, a la pequeña emoción cada vez que lograba irritar a Severus hasta… 

Harry sacudió su cabeza con una mueca. Cuanto más grande fuera la distancia entre ellos era el mejor. La noche previa demostró que no podía confiar en sí mismo, en lo que a Severus concernía: no podía confiar en sí mismo para no terminar de espaldas debajo de Severus si este decidía que así lo quería. La idea era humillante y exasperante. 

—Me voy a mudar tan pronto como el resto de ellos sea atrapado —dijo Harry. 

Severus no dijo nada, su cara sin revelar nada. Mirando a la expresión inescrutable de Severus ahora, era difícil creer que había estado dentro de este hombre anoche. 

Pero había sucedido. Pasó. 

Harry no sabía lo que Severus estaba pensando, pero, considerando el pasado y la crianza de Severus, era probablemente seguro suponer que estaba volviéndose loco detrás de esa fachada imperturbable. 

Harry sintió una punzada de simpatía. Sabía que él tuvo suerte de tener tanta comprensión y apoyo de su familia. No podía imaginar crecer en un entorno tan hostil y abusivo hacia quien era. 

Podría compadecerse, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que gustarle el hombre. Porque no lo hacía. No lo hacía. Concedido, después de lo que había aprendido sobre la infancia de Severus, era difícil seguir odiándolo, pero a Harry todavía no le gustaba. Y definitivamente no tenía ningún enamoramiento por él. 

La idea hizo a Harry ruborizarse y fruncir el ceño. Cuanto más pronto pusiera algo de distancia entre ellos, mejor sería para todos los involucrados. Si Severus fuera algo similar a Draco -y toda la evidencia sugería que lo era- reprimiría la mierda de sus sentimientos homosexuales y pretendería ser “normal” por el resto de su vida. 

El teléfono de Harry sonó en su bolsillo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. 

—Carajo —murmuró, viendo la concurrida calle, y sacó el teléfono torpemente. Poniéndolo en altavoz, regresó las dos manos al volante. Nunca había sido un conductor muy seguro. 

—Ey, bebé —dijo alguien con un fuerte acento italiano. Alguien muy familiar. 

Harry sonrió. 

—Hola, Cedric. 

Él y Cedric Diggory se habían conocido por años, luego de haber entrado en la industria del modelaje casi al mismo tiempo. Harry no los llamaría amigos, pero eran buenos conocidos… y casuales compañeros de jodida cada vez que estaban en la misma ciudad. 

Harry sonrió un poco al escuchar la voz melódica de Cedric hablando de todo y nada. Cedric era un poco chismoso, pero uno inofensivo. 

—Voy a ir a Londres la próxima semana —dijo Cedric por fin—. Yo estaba negociando con Armani, pero Winchester me hizo una oferta que podría rechazar. ¿Puedo dejarme caer por tu casa? Sabes que odio los hoteles. Y nos dará chance de ponernos al día —Lo maligno en la voz de Cedric era inconfundible—. Te extrañé, hermoso. 

Harry resopló, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió un aliento cálido contra su oreja. 

—Dile que no —dijo Severus, mirando a los ojos de Harry en el retrovisor. 

¿Qué? 

—Dile que no —Severus repitió, más duro, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Harry, sus dedos rozando su cuello desnudo. 

Harry tragó. ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando Severus? 

—Lo siento, Cedric, pero probablemente no voy a estar en mi casa la próxima semana —dijo. Eso era cierto. No estaba diciendo que no porque Severus lo dijo ni nada. 

—Oh, bueno —dijo Cedric—. Todavía podemos pasar el rato, ¿no? He echado de menos tu bello rostro. 

—Seguro —dijo Harry, ignorando el agarre doloroso en su hombro. Joder Severus—. Mándame un mensaje cuando quieras. 

—Está bien, bebé, lo haré. ¡Ciao! 

La línea se desconectó. 

Severus le soltó el hombro y se echó hacia atrás en el asiento. 

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —siseó Harry. 

—Es bastante imprudente ser visto con otro modelo gay cuando todos los miembros del culto no han sido capturados todavía. 

Severus parecía tan tranquilo y razonable, como si Harry estuviera siendo el poco razonable. 

Harry apretó los labios. 

—Pero Cedric y yo no tenemos que salir para divertirnos — dijo con una sonrisa—. Tiene una linda polla. 

Frunció el ceño tan pronto como dijo eso. La última parte había sido completamente innecesaria. Realmente, ¿estaba tratando de provocar a Severus? ¿Qué estaba esperando lograr? ¿Poner a Severus celoso? 

Mierda, tal vez Severus tenía razón: de verdad se estaba comportando como un chiquillo enamorado. Dios, Harry no podía recordar la última vez que había actuado tan ridículamente por un hombre. No, sí lo recordaba: había sido tan estúpido con Draco. 

Darse cuenta provocó en nudo en su estómago por la ansiedad. Quizás realmente debería llamar a Cedric y ligar con él. Necesitaba joder toda esta estupidez fuera de su sistema. 

—Tú te llamas a ti mismo bi, pero sólo hablas de pollas —dijo Severus, mirando por la ventana lateral—. Me sorprende que te las arreglaras para que se te parara con Hermione. 

—Yo soy bi —dijo Harry, un poco desconcertado de que Severus estuviera hablando con tanta indiferencia sobre su ex novia—. Conozco a un tipo que es igual que yo –mayormente atraído por hombres y ocasionalmente por mujeres– pero se identifica como gay, mientras que yo me identifico como bi. Ninguno de los dos está equivocado —Harry suspiró—. Seguro, algunas personas dicen que no soy lo suficientemente valiente como para admitir que soy gay, pero esas son boludeces. Sí, realmente prefiero a los hombres, como, el ochenta por ciento de las veces, pero a veces puedo estar realmente atraído por una mujer también, así que —Se encogió de hombros—… la bisexualidad es demasiado compleja para ser una proporción al cincuenta por ciento. En realidad, es bastante raro cuando a un bisexual le gustan los hombres y las mujeres por igual. De todos modos, no es asunto de nadie cómo la gente decide identificarse. Lo importante es ser honesto con uno mismo. 

—¿Fue esa una indirecta para mí? —dijo Severus. 

—Si el zapato te calza —murmuró Harry. 

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos durante mucho tiempo. 

—No te jodas al italiano —Severus dijo de repente. 

Harry miró por el espejo. Severus seguía mirando por la ventana, con el cuerpo lleno de tanta tensión que era casi tangible. 

¿Podría realmente estar celoso? 

Fue preocupante cómo la sola idea lo complació. 

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Harry. 

Severus apretó los labios juntos. 

Una bocina de coche rompió la tensión y Harry volvió la mirada de nuevo a la carretera, evitando por poco un choque. 

—Gracias por tu honesta respuesta —dijo Harry sarcásticamente, empezando a ponerse enfadado por la extraña actitud de Severus. 

Severus permaneció en silencio. 

Lo que sea. No importaba. Harry no estaba tocando eso. Si Severus estaba tratando de convencerse de que era hétero, Harry no iba a decirle lo contrario. Ya estaba harto de involucrarse con hombres que estaban tan enterrados en la negación que estaban prácticamente ahogándose en ella. Pronto iba a irse del departamento de Magnus y probablemente nunca vería de nuevo a Severus, lo que era... bueno. Eso era bueno. 

No podía esperar.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

La pequeña mierda pretenciosa estaba ignorándolo, lo había estado ignorando desde que regresaron a Londres. 

Era perfecto, en realidad, ya que Severus había decidido ignorar a Harry, también. Cuanto menos hablara con el chico, mejor. Bueno, al menos esa era la teoría. 

En la práctica, jodidamente no le gustaba estar siendo ignorado por Harry. 

Se estaba volviendo loco. Esa era la única explicación. 

Severus descansó los ojos en la fuente de toda su frustración. 

Harry estaba tumbado en el sofá con un grueso libro en sus manos. A diferencia de Severus, parecía completamente relajado y absorto en su libro. No había mirado a Severus ni una vez, no había hablado una palabra con él desde su regreso. Eso molestaba a Severus, porque… porque se suponía que era él quien iba a ignorarlo. Harry se suponía que estaría frustrado, no él. 

Severus hizo una mueca, atrapado en ese tren infantil e irracional de pensamiento. 

Molesto consigo mismo, Severus desvió la mirada, fijándola en el televisor. 

Treinta segundos más tarde, se encontró mirando a Harry de nuevo. 

Había un pequeño lunar en el cuello pálido de Harry, junto a la débil marca de color rojizo. La marca de dientes y labios que le dejó. 

Severus miró hacia otro lado. 

Tal vez la razón de su frustración era la falta de una confrontación abierta. Dado que Harry había decidido fingir que su pequeño viaje no había sucedido, a Severus no se le había dado la oportunidad de decirle a Harry que el sexo no significó nada. Deseaba simplemente confrontar a Harry y que lo llamara gay para que pudiera negarlo. 

Pero Harry ni siquiera lo miró, y chico, si eso no lo hizo cabrear. Quería levantarse, caminar hacia Harry y sacudirlo, empujarlo, inmovilizarlo en el sofá debajo de él y… 

Severus se puso de pie y salió de la sala rápidamente. Golpeó con los nudillos la puerta del estudio y la abrió. 

—¿Vas a salir hoy? —dijo. 

Magnus levantó la vista de su ordenador portátil, un teléfono presionado a su oído. 

—Un momento, Andrew —dijo, poniendo el teléfono abajo—. Estoy trabajando desde casa hoy —dijo a Severus con el ceño fruncido—. Alec me lo pidió. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema? 

Severus deseaba poder decir que sí. Lamentaba que no pudiera decirle a Magnus que tenían que dejar el departamento inmediatamente para que Severus pudiera marcharse con él, alejarse de Harry y su piel, su boca y sus ojos. Demonios, casi deseaba ir al pueblo de Charves para ver el vecindario. 

—No —dijo Severus—. Solamente volviéndome loco. 

Cerró la puerta con firmeza y suspiró. 

Esta locura tenía que terminar. 

* * * * * 

No pasó. 

Por la noche, estaba más allá de frustrado. 

Apenas podía saborear la comida mientras la devoraba, sintiéndose distraído y molesto. Miraba a Harry, odiándose a sí mismo por su incapacidad para ignorarlo. Observaba a Harry y Magnus hablando de sus conocidos en común e intentó convencerse de que estaba mirándolos a ambos. 

No estaba mirándolos a ambos. 

Harry hacía ese parpadeo lento, a veces, dejando a sus pestañas barrer contra sus mejillas antes de mirar a todo con el que estaba hablando, lento, y soñoliento y pareciendo un cervatillo. 

Para empeorar las cosas, Severus estaba bastante seguro de que Magnus había notado su mirada fija. Continuó disparándole a Severus inquisitivas miradas por toda la cena, mientras que Harry continuó ignorándolo. Harry no lo había mirado ni una vez en todo el día y esto molestaba a Severus más de lo que le habría gustado. 

Mírame, quería gruñir. Mírame, mírame, mírame. 

Se sentía como un maldito escolar enamorado de una chica bonita. 

Excepto que no era un escolar, y Harry no era una chica bonita por cualquier tramo de imaginación. Era más que bonito. Tan jodidamente bonito. Y tenía una sonrisa tan bonita… 

Severus casi gimió en voz alta. ¿Realmente había pensado eso? 

—Toma una fotografía, Severus —Magnus dijo de repente—. Va a durar más tiempo. 

La sonrisa de Harry medio se congeló. Todavía no miraría Severus. 

—No sé lo que quieres decir —dijo Severus frunciendo el ceño en Magnus. 

Magnus levantó sus cejas. 

—Estuviste mirando a Harry durante media hora. 

—Solamente me preguntaba lo que iba a hacer cuando su bonita cara deje de hacerle ganar dinero fácilmente —dijo Severus. 

Lentamente, Harry volvió la cabeza hacia él, un rubor apareciendo en sus pómulos. 

—¿Realmente? ¡Qué coincidencia! Me estaba preguntando qué ibas a hacer cuando no puedas hacer dinero fácil por quedarte estúpidamente parado contra una pared, flexionando los músculos. 

—Bien, niños —dijo Magnus, poniéndose de pie—. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que verlos pelearse uno con el otro. 

—Nosotros no estábamos… 

—Nosotros no estábamos… 

—Seguro —Magnus dijo, sonando demasiado divertido para el gusto de Severus mientras salía de la cocina. 

Severus miró a Harry. 

La tensión se extendió entre ellos, casi palpable en su espesor. 

Harry se humedeció sus labios con la lengua, saltó a sus pies, y dejó la cocina. 

La mirada de Severus cayó a la taza de té de Harry. 

Estaba casi llena. 

* * * * * 

El resto de la semana pasó casi de la misma manera: Harry alternó entre evitarlo e ignorarlo. Severus deseaba poder hacer lo mismo, pero cuanta menos atención Harry le daba, más jodidamente lo molestaba. Apenas pudo contenerse para no hacer algo impulsivo diciéndose que era lo mejor. 

Las noches eran más difíciles. Durante la noche, no había forma de escapar de los recuerdos y pensamientos que consiguía reprimir durante el día. No dormía bien… no había dormido bien en toda la semana. 

Severus dejó escapar un suspiro y se volteó de espaldas, mirando el cielo oscuro por la ventana junto a la cama. El pent-house estaba extrañamente tranquilo, los otros dos hombres se habían ido a la cama hace horas. Era el único despierto, su mente demasiado ocupada con pensamientos que preferiría no tener. 

No podía negarlo más: no era tan hétero como había creído toda su vida. Pero eso fue todo lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, incluso para sí mismo. Cualquier cosa más allá de eso era... 

Severus detuvo esa línea de pensamiento. Nunca había sido bueno en la auto-reflexión. De hecho, prefería no estar solo con sus propios pensamientos. Si lo estaba, tendía a volverse inquieto y vagamente insatisfecho. Cuando se dejó pensar en ello, siempre había sentido como si hubiera algo intrínsecamente malo en su vida -con él- pero nunca podría definir con precisión que era. 

Esta última semana podría haberle finalmente dado una respuesta, pero no le gustaba esa respuesta en absoluto. 

El sonido de pasos llevó sus pensamientos a un alto. Alguien se movía en el departamento. 

Tensándose, Severus tomó su pistola de la mesita de noche y en silencio salió de la cama. 

El pasillo estaba oscuro y vacío. 

Hubo un ruido en la sala de estar. 

Cuando llegó allí, se encontró con Harry de pie en el centro de la habitación. 

Severus bajó el arma y encendió la luz. Esta vez no se sorprendió al ver los vidriosos ojos ciegos de Harry. Estaba sonámbulo de nuevo. 

Severus se lo quedó mirando, sin saber qué hacer. Harry llevaba sólo un pantalón de pijama suelto que caía muy bajo en sus caderas. 

Lamiéndose los labios repentinamente resecos, arrancó su mirada de los huesos de la cadera de Harry y se acercó. Recordó lo que Harry le había dicho: por lo general estaba sonámbulo sólo cuando estaba estresado por algo. Se preguntó qué lo habría estresado esta vez, Severus puso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry y lo sacudió con suavidad. 

—Despierta. 

Harry se estremeció, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer contra Severus, su respiración se ralentizó como si estuviera durmiendo plácidamente. Ahora estaba verdaderamente durmiendo, roncando suavemente en el cuello de Severus. 

Severus respiró tembloroso, sus boxers de repente algo apretados. Maldiciendo a cada deidad en que podía pensar, repitió, 

—Despierta. 

Harry murmuró algo somnoliento y se frotó contra él. Sus labios se separaron y se arrastraron a través de la piel de Severus, enviando la piel de gallina por todo su cuello. 

Severus cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Esta era una verdadera tortura. 

—Despierta —dijo, tratando de no pensar en lo mucho que quería tirar más cerca a Harry y sentirlo bien—. Harry — graznó, aferrándose a los restos de su control con el filo de sus dientes. 

Finalmente, los párpados de Harry se abrieron. Se quedó mirando a Severus, con los ojos todavía con sueño y un poco confundido. 

—Odio mi cerebro —Harry suspiró, resignado. Levantó su mano y la puso en la nuca de Severus—. Bien, ok, bésame. 

Severus se congeló. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que Harry pensaba que estaba soñando. 

—Ven —Harry murmuró adormilado, jalando su cabeza hacia abajo. 

Severus nunca se sintió tan débil para enfrentar la atracción. Luego de días de sólo mirar a Harry -mirar y desear su atención- su control era lamentable. Se sentía atraído a este hombre como una abeja a la miel. 

Sólo un beso, se dijo aturdido, mirando fijamente a la boca de Harry. Sólo uno. 

Apretó los labios contra los de Harry, tragando el gemido que amenazó con dejar sus labios. Pasó su lengua en la boca de Harry, sosteniendo su rostro entre las manos. Harry era maravillosamente sensible, sus labios y lengua tan hambrientos, con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus bloqueándolo, acercándolo más. Pequeños gemidos llenaban el aire mientras se besaban… suyos o de Harry, Severus no tenía idea. Joder, esto se sentía casi dolorosamente bueno. 

Repentinamente, Harry se puso rígido contra él. Empujó a Severus, apartando sus labios. 

—Espera —dijo jadeante—. No estoy soñando. 

Con un suspiro, Severus se apartó, con las manos en puños. No podía mirar a Harry. A diferencia de Harry, él no podía reclamar estar confundido y pensando que estaba dormido. 

—¿Cómo me… he llegado sonámbulo hasta aquí? 

—Sí —Severus dijo cortante. Podía sentir la mirada de Harry en él y reprimió el impulso de cubrir su entrepierna. No había forma de esconder su polla semidura. 

—Yo —Harry se apagó. 

Severus lo miró. Los hombros de Harry estaban rígidos por la tensión, sus dedos tocando sus labios. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Harry se humedeció los labios brillantes y se aclaró la garganta. 

—Buenas noches —dijo con voz ronca y salió de la habitación. 

Severus dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo, la tensión drenándose.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Harry se sentía recalentado como la muerte cuando salió de su habitación a la mañana siguiente. Apenas había dormido la noche anterior después de regresar a su habitación, mortificado de ser atrapado sonámbulo de nuevo y pedir a Severus besarlo. Severus probablemente pensaba que era raro por más de una razón ahora. Harry medio esperó que Magnus -y Severus– hubieran salido hacia la oficina de Magnus, por lo que no tendría que enfrentarlos. 

Sin embargo, ambos estaban en la sala de estar. 

Magnus le sonrió cuando vio a Harry. 

—¡Tenemos buenas noticias! —dijo alegremente, metiendo un mechon detrás de su oreja—. ¡Los restantes miembros del culto fueron finalmente capturados ayer por la noche! 

Harry parpadeó. Podía ver la figura vestida de negro de Severus por el rabillo del ojo, pero cuidadosamente no miró en su camino. 

—Eso significa que puedo volver a casa, ¿verdad? 

Magnus asintió. 

—Sin embargo, puedes quedarte… 

Harry se dio la vuelta con rapidez. 

—Voy a empacar mis cosas —tiró por encima del hombro y se retiró a su habitación. 

Una vez allí, se quedó sin ver en el espacio. 

Por fin podía volver a casa. Lejos de Severus. 

El maullido de Hermione lo empujó a la acción. Empacó rápidamente, tomó a su gata, y fue a agradecer a Magnus por su hospitalidad. 

—Tú no tienes que salir de inmediato —dijo Magnus, con el ceño fruncido. 

—Quiero hacerlo —dijo Harry. Sintiendo la pesada mirada de Severus sobre él. Era más que un poco desconcertante. No entendía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Severus—. Muchas gracias, amigo, pero echo de menos mi propia cama. 

—Lo entiendo, pero me gustaría que pudieras haberte quedado por un poco más —dijo Magnus mientras se dirigían al ascensor. Hizo una mueca—. Me gustó no estar a solas con Severus. 

Harry hizo lo posible por no mirar por encima del hombro a Severus, que probablemente podría escuchar cada palabra. 

—¿Por qué tiene que quedarse aquí si el culto ya fue capturado? 

—Pensé que te dije que el culto no era la única razón por la que Severus estaba aquí. Hay… 

—No deberías estar hablando de eso —Severus cortó desde detrás de ellos, y Harry se encogió. La voz de Severus sonó mucho más cerca de lo que esperaba Harry. 

Magnus suspiró. 

—Me siento como un prisionero en mi propia casa — murmuró antes de levantar la voz—. Cuando Alec esté de vuelta, dejarás de ser mi guardaespaldas. Me gustaría convencer a Alec para despedirte completamente, pero sé que tú y Alec tienen una historia y él tiene debilidad por ti, por alguna razón. Cree que eres leal. 

—Lo soy —dijo Severus antes de suspirar—. Magnus. 

Magnus se dio la vuelta, y Harry lo hizo, también, curioso a su pesar. 

Severus lo miró, su cara ilegible, antes de enfocar su mirada en Magnus con una expresión decidida. 

—Mira, sé que no tuvimos un buen comienzo —dijo—. Yo no hice más fácil tu situación. No detuve a mis hombres cuando fueron ásperos conti… 

—Te uniste a ellos, una vez —Magnus siseó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. 

Severus tenía una expresión conflictuada en el rostro. 

—No estaba exactamente sobrio esa vez. Estábamos celebrando mi cumpleaños y una cosa llevó a la otra. Eras un blanco fácil. 

Magnus rio. 

—¿Esa es tu idea de una disculpa? Porque si lo es, lo estás haciendo mal. 

Severus se encogió de hombros, encorvando los hombros un poco. 

—No estoy intentando disculparme o pretender ser un hombre mejor de lo que soy. He hecho cosas mucho peores que maltratar a alguien, y si me disculpara por todas ellas, estaríamos aquí toda la noche —Su mirada fija se desvió a Harry por una fracción de segundo antes de volver a Magnus—. Recientemente, alguien me dijo que yo era un matón. Tal vez tuviera razón. Pero lo que pasó allá en Rusia fue un lapso particular de juicio, no es algo que pasara con regularidad, Alec me habría despedido hace mucho tiempo si lo fuera. Entonces, puedes dejar de mirarme como si fuera a saltarte encima y golpearte. No lo haré, sin importar cuanto me disgustabas. 

Magnus se mordió el labio. 

—¿Disgustaba? ¿Pasado? 

Severus puso los ojos en blanco, sonriéndole a Magnus. 

—¿No puedes soportar la idea de que alguien no esté envuelto alrededor de tu dedo meñique cada vez que bates tus bonitas pestañas? 

Magnus frunció el ceño, pero sus labios se estaban torciendo hacia arriba. 

Harry observó el intercambio, su estómago retorciéndose en nudos desagradables. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era exactamente la fea emoción, Harry apartó la mirada, asustado. En realidad, no podía ser lo suficientemente estúpido para tener celos de Severus. No lo era. 

Pero no podía negar que no le gusta ver a Severus sonreírle a Magnus en una forma en que nunca le sonrió a él, y no le gustó que Severus notara que las pestañas de Magnus eran bonitas. 

Joder, estaba siendo ridículo. Por supuesto que las pestañas de Magnus eran bonitas; Magnus era probablemente el sujeto más bonito que Harry conocía, con la excepción de Loki Winchester. Por supuesto que Severus notó lo bonito que Magnus era: no era ciego, y era gay, sin importar lo que Severus se dijera a sí mismo. 

Tal vez Severus incluso secretamente fantaseaba con Magnus y esa era la razón de su antagonismo. 

Su gata maulló en protesta cuando Harry la aplastó con demasiada fuerza contra su pecho. Se obligó a relajar su agarre. 

—Está bien, me iré —dijo Harry torpemente, sintiendo como si estuviera en la escuela secundaria de nuevo y fuera el invisible, geek perdedor—. Adiós, Magnus. ¡Gracias por todo! 

Se metió en el ascensor antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera decir nada. 

Una vez dentro, se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared y suspiró. 

—Eso fue patético —dijo a Hermione, presionando su mejilla contra la de ella—. Soy un perdedor. 

No parecía importar lo bien que se veía ahora; siempre se sentiría como un patito feo en el corazón. Sí, era obvio que Severus había sido atraído por él, pero era sólo eso, una atracción superficial por un tipo guapo. No era nada especial para Severus. Podría haber sido cualquiera. 

No era nada especial.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

—¿Has hablado con tu amigo? 

Magnus levantó la mirada de su ordenador portátil y la fijó en Severus. 

El Ruso estaba descansando en el sofá, con los ojos fijos en su teléfono. Magnus lo estudió con interés. Desde que habían hablado y limpiado el aire entre ellos hace una semana, Magnus se sentía mucho más cómodo en presencia de Severus, pero no eran exactamente amigos y todavía no podía conseguir una buena lectura de él. 

—¿Qué amigo? —dijo Magnus—. Tengo muchos amigos. 

—Harry —dijo Severus, su tono de voz, tal vez demasiado casual. 

Magnus lo miró con curiosidad. No estaba ciego: se había dado cuenta de que había algo entre su malhumorado guardaespaldas y Harry. Magnus no podía decir que lo aprobara -pensaba que terminaría con Harry llorando- pero, de nuevo, todo el mundo le dijo lo mismo sobre Alexander, y Magnus nunca había sido más feliz. Seguro, Alec no era un hombre fácil de tratar, pero Magnus se sentía bien con él. Bien, seguro, y muy enamorado. 

Obligándose a dejar de pensar en Alexander, Magnus centró su atención en Severus. 

—Sí —dijo inocentemente, reprimiendo una sonrisa cuando la mandíbula de Severus se apretó. El tipo no estaba claramente feliz por la brevedad de su respuesta. 

Siete segundos pasaron antes de que Severus finalmente hablara de nuevo. 

—No ha venido —dijo Severus, con los ojos todavía en su teléfono. 

—No —confirmó Magnus, mirando lejos por un momento para ocultar otra sonrisa—. ¿Esperabas que viniera a menudo? En realidad, no somos esa clase de amigos. Está ocupado con la línea de moda de Loki, creo. 

Severus no dijo nada. 

Magnus estudió su duro perfil. Aunque Severus no lo intimidara más, no podía dejar de notar que había una promesa en espiral de violencia en la línea de su cuerpo. Magnus se preguntó qué clase de vida Severus habría llevado para que la tensión estuviera tan profundamente arraigada en sus gestos, incluso mientras Severus supuestamente estaba relajado y seguro. Severus era diferente de Alec en ese sentido: Alec era todo poder y dominio controlado, mientras que Severus emitía vibraciones tensas, agresivas, como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Habiendo visto lo que Severus era capaz de hacer, esto ponía a Magnus algo cauteloso, aunque supiera que Severus no le pondría un dedo encima. 

—¿Te gusta Harry? —dijo Magnus, en contra de su mejor juicio. 

Los hombros de Severus se pusieron rígidos, incluso la ilusión de relajación había desaparecido. Magnus medio esperaba que Severus negara tener ninguna inclinación homosexual, por lo que estaba muy sorprendido cuando Severus simplemente dijo: 

—No. 

Su curiosidad aumentó rápidamente, Magnus dijo: 

—¿Te olvidaste que los vi a ti y a él besándose? 

Una vez más, esperó “No soy un maricón” o algún otro insulto homofóbico. 

Severus lo sorprendió otra vez. 

—Eres un chico —dijo él, sin desprecio—. A ti no te tiene que “gustar” alguien para besarlos. 

Magnus puso los ojos en blanco. Si tuviera un centavo por cada vez que alguien subestimaba su experiencia o su edad, sería el hombre más rico de la tierra. 

—Sabes, yo no estaba exactamente enamorado de Alec la primera vez que tuvimos sexo —dijo Magnus. Cuando Severus giró la cabeza hacia él, Magnus sonrió, divertido. ¿Realmente pensaste que yo era tan ingenuo? Alec odiaba a mi padre y yo sabía que me estaba usando —Ladeó la cabeza—. En realidad, comparado con eso, no entiendo por qué tú y Harry no se llevaron bien desde el principio… 

—Él se folló a mi novia mientras yo hacía de tu niñera en Suiza —Severus dijo rotundamente. 

Magnus parpadeó. Eso era nuevo para él. Ni siquiera había sabido que Severus tenía una novia. 

—Eso no suena como Harry —dijo, con las cejas fruncidas—. Quiero decir, se acuesta por ahí, pero no es un idiota. No jode con las parejas de otras personas—. Se detuvo—. ¿Entonces lo habías conocido antes de venir a Londres? 

—Sí. Fui a su hotel en Moscú, quería darle una lección. 

Magnus hizo una mueca, mirando a los puños masivos de Severus. Harry no era un hombre pequeño, de ninguna manera, pero no era rival para ese tipo de fuerza brutal. Después de ver los puños de Severus en acción contra esos locos homofóbicos, Magnus sabía que Severus no había utilizado ni la mitad de su fuerza contra él… Magnus no hubiera estado vivo si lo hubiera hecho. 

—¿Lo hiciste? —preguntó Magnus. 

—No —dijo Severus bruscamente—. Me molestó tanto que yo — Se lamió los labios, desvió la mirada—. Me distraje. 

—¿Cómo? 

—No importa —Claramente eso era todo lo que Severus iba a decir sobre el tema. 

—Harry es muy atractivo —dijo Magnus, algo melancólico. Siempre había estado un poco envidioso de la apariencia de Harry. Harry lograba lucir hermoso y fuerte. Nadie llamaría a Harry “niño lindo”. Era sólo un par de años mayor que Magnus, pero la gente pensaba que era años más viejo y mucho más maduro que él. Aunque Magnus ya no se obsesionaba sobre no verse muy masculino, a veces deseaba ser tomado más en serio. Esto seguramente habría hecho su trabajo mucho más fácil. 

Magnus miró a Severus. 

—¿No te parece? ¿Qué es atractivo? 

—Lo es —La mandíbula de Severus se apretó—… él es muy —Él cortó lo que iba a decir y frunció los labios—…. 

—Es muy atractivo —dijo Magnus. 

—No es tan atractivo —se quejó Severus—. Se ve blanco como la nieve. 

Magnus rio. 

—Estás diciendo eso como si fuera algo malo. 

—Es muy pálido. Sus ojos son demasiado verdes en contraste. Sus labios son tan rojos que parecen pintados. 

Magnus tarareó evasivamente, cubriéndose la boca con la mano para ocultar su sonrisa. 

—Su culo es enorme —dijo Severus—. Tiene muslos de pollo. 

—Sí, se ve positivamente horripilante. 

Severus lo miró detenidamente con recelo y frunció el ceño impotente cuando Magnus finalmente se rompió en carcajadas. 

—Vamos, te gusta, ¡admítelo! 

—No lo hace —dijo Severus con fuerza—. No me gusta de la forma en que insinúas. Me molesta la mayor parte del tiempo. 

—¿De qué forma te gusta, entonces? —dijo Magnus, dispuesto a dejar el tema, mientras que Severus parecía inusualmente locuaz. 

Severus lo miró. 

—Dije que no me gusta. 

—Dijiste que no te gusta de la forma en que yo estaba dando a entender —dijo Magnus, sonriendo—. Lo que significa que te gusta de alguna manera. 

—Eso no es lo que quería decir —Severus dijo entre dientes, su acento de repente mucho más grueso—. No es mi lengua nativa, no me has entendido. 

Magnus levantó las cejas. 

—Eso es muy conveniente. Te olvidas que estoy en una relación con un ruso. Alec juega la tarjeta de extranjero cuando le conviene, también. Vamos, derrámalo. 

Severus dejó escapar un suspiro irritado, volviendo la cara lejos. 

—¡Termínalo! Y no nos compares contigo y Alexander. 

Magnus sonrió abiertamente. 

—¿Nos? 

Severus le lanzó una mirada fulminante y entrecerró los ojos evaluativamente. 

Durante un tiempo, se quedó en silencio. 

—La policía cree que algunos miembros menores del culto todavía podrían estar fuera —dijo al fin—. Es por eso que pregunté por él. Eso es todo. 

Magnus frunció el ceño. 

—¿Piensas que Harry todavía podría estar en peligro? 

—Tal vez —dijo Severus, sin abrir los ojos—. Los fanáticos locos son los más difíciles de predecir. 

Magnus lo estudió, pero era imposible decir si Severus consideraba el peligro serio o no. 

—Tal vez deberías ir a ver a Harry —Magnus dijo lentamente. Cuando Severus no reaccionó, decidió hacer un pedido—. Quiero que vayas a ver a Harry. Asegúrate de que su lugar es seguro. 

Severus abrió los ojos. Miró hacia el ascensor privado antes de dejar caer su mirada y sacudir la cabeza. 

—Voy a ir después de que te vayas a la cama. Es más seguro de esa forma. 

—Ve ahora —dijo Magnus. Sabía que Severus había instalado algún sistema de seguridad complicado en el apartamento por si tenía que dejarlo solo en la noche. Severus nunca lo había usado antes, porque con la excepción del viaje a la ciudad natal de Harry, fue inflexible sobre permanecer cerca 24/7 a pesar de que no era requerido en su contrato. Alec había tenido razón en que Severus era completamente dedicado al trabajo, yendo más allá de los requisitos—. Voy a quedarme —dijo Magnus—. Puedes irte ahora. 

—Voy a ir después de que te vayas a la cama —dijo Severus en carácter definitivo. 

Magnus lo miró por un momento antes de asentir y ponerse de pie. 

—Me voy a la cama, entonces. 

Severus lo miró con recelo. 

—Después de que encienda el sistema de seguridad, no serás capaz de salir de tu habitación sin hacerlo saltar. 

Magnus se encogió de hombros y fingió un bostezo. 

—Estoy muy cansado —dijo, y se dirigió a su dormitorio. 

En el momento en que Magnus surgió del cuarto de baño, Severus llamó a la puerta y dijo: 

—No puedes salir de tu habitación hasta mi regreso. 

—Está bien —dijo Magnus, subiendo a su muy suave cama, muy vacía. Suspiró—. ¿Severus? 

—¿Qué? —dijo Severus, su impaciencia mal disimulada. 

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con Alexander?—dijo Magnus, sin mirar a Severus—. No me ha llamado en dos días — Había estado esperando para preguntarle a Severus todo el día, pero su orgullo no lo había dejado. No quería parecer un bebé pegajoso. Había esperado que Alec llamaría por la tarde… le había prometido llamar todos los días, y no habría necesidad de preguntarle a Severus. Excepto que Alec no había llamado. Nunca se había perdido una llamada antes. 

Hubo una pausa antes de que Severus respondiera: 

—Hace tres días. 

Magnus cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza. 

—Esta no es la primera vez que Alec desaparece por unos días —dijo Severus bruscamente—. Deja de estar retorciéndote de preocupación. 

¿Estaba realmente tratando de consolar a Magnus? 

—Gracias —dijo Magnus con una pequeña sonrisa. Alec estaba en lo cierto: Severus no era tan malo. 

Severus sólo gruñó y cerró la puerta. 

Abrazando su almohada, Magnus cerró los ojos y se dijo que debía dejar de ser estúpido. Severus tenía razón. Alec estaba bien. Probablemente estaba preocupándose por nada. Por favor, déjame estar preocupándome por nada. 

En momentos como este, Magnus casi se preguntaba si esto valía la pena. Pero entonces, pensaba en los brazos de Alec a su alrededor, su masculino, reconfortante aroma, sus labios firmes, su barba que cosquilleaba en la cara de Magnus… y lo echaba de menos tan mal que algo dolía profundamente en su interior. 

—Vuelve —susurró, apenas audible. 

Tratando de distraerse, Magnus pensó en Harry y Severus. La verdad sea dicha, no estaba tan seguro de haber hecho lo correcto al instar a Severus a ir a comprobar a Harry. Podía ver que Severus tenía algún tipo de sentimientos por Harry -había sido imposible estar en la misma habitación con ess dos y permanecer ajeno a la gruesa, tensión sexual casi sofocante entre ambos- pero Magnus no estaba seguro de si lo de Severus y Harry alguna vez podría funcionar. Había algo inquietante en la forma en que Severus miraba a Harry: como si lo odiara y lo ansiara, al mismo tiempo. Tomando la homofobia profundamente arraigada de Severus en cuenta, eso era una receta para el desastre. Magnus sólo podía esperar que no hubiera cometido un gran error y las cosas no se volvieran feas en el departamento de Harry.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Alec iba a matarlo si algo le sucedía a su precioso niño, mientras que Severus estaba fuera. No importaba que el peligro fuera mínimo después de que el culto había sido capturado (podría haber exagerado un poco cuando le había dicho a Magnus sobre las preocupaciones de la policía) y la seguridad en el edificio de Magnus era de primera. Ningún sistema de seguridad era impenetrable. Por no hablar de que era algo preocupante que Alec no hubiera contactado con cualquiera de ellos en un par de días. 

No debería estar aquí. Debería haberse quedado cerca de Magnus y esperar noticias de Alec en lugar de acechar a Harry Potter. Acechar probablemente era una palabra demasiado suave. Estaba siendo totalmente espeluznante. 

Porque irrumpir en el departamento de alguien y verlo dormir era malditamente espeluznante, incluso para sus muy bajos estándares. 

Severus se quedó mirando al hombre dormido, tratando de luchar contra el creciente resentimiento en su interior. Racionalmente, sabía que esta obsesión... no era culpa de Harry. Era un hombre adulto, y era el único responsable de sus fallas y por su falta de control. No fue culpa de Harry que toda esta semana se había sentido como arañando fuera de su piel, queriendo verlo. 

No había sido una cosa fácil de aceptar. Severus se había visto obligado a dejar de vivir en negación cuando se había atrapado a sí mismo esperando -deseando- ver a Harry acurrucado en el sofá de Magnus, con la cara enterrada en un grueso libro, masticando su pulgar cada vez que algo interesante estaba pasando en el libro. Severus no se había dado cuenta de que mentalmente había catalogado cada pequeño capricho de Harry -que había pasado una insana cantidad de tiempo mirando a Harry- hasta que se encontró con demasiado tiempo y nada que hacer mientras que Magnus trabajaba en su estudio. Ya no podía negar que le había gustado mirar a Harry, le gustaba observarlo, como si Harry fuera una hermosa pieza de arte. A Severus no le gustaba pensar lo que eso significaba, porque ninguna de las conclusiones a las que había llegado era especialmente cómodas. 

Harry masculló algo con voz somnolienta y se movió en su sueño, rodando de su estómago a su espalda. Las sábanas cayeron a sus muslos. 

La luz se reflejaba en los músculos de los brazos de Harry, las líneas esculpidas de su torso. Severus tragó. Maldito sea. Maldito sea por quedarse dormido con las luces encendidas. Si hubiera estado oscuro, Severus no sería capaz de ver sus pestañas largas echar sombras gruesas a través de sus pómulos, o esa boca encantadora, ligeramente abierta. Se veía tan jodidamente comestible. Severus siempre había pensado que era una exageración cuando la gente decía que alguien se veía delicioso. No era una exageración. Severus casi sentía el hambre físicamente, todo excepto babear, su polla dura con sólo mirar al joven durmiendo. 

Sucio, pervertido, enfermo, su voz interior susurró, sonando sospechosamente como su tío. 

La vergüenza se enganchó en la base de su estómago, pero no podía dominar el embriagador, inconsciente deseo con que su cuerpo dolía. 

Es enfermo. 

Severus lo quería. 

Es una perversión. 

Él lo quería. 

Es depravado y perverso. 

Lo deseaba. 

Severus envolvió una mano alrededor del tobillo bien proporcionado, musculoso de Harry. 

—Despierta. 

Harry se agitó, murmuró algo, y siguió durmiendo. 

Severus acarició el tobillo y dijo, más fuerte, —Harry. 

—¿Qué? —murmuró Harry, con los ojos cerrados—. Dormido. Vete. 

—Te quiero —dijo Severus. 

Por unos momentos, no hubo reacción del otro hombre. 

Luego, Harry abrió los ojos empañados y lo miró con confusión. 

—¿Severus? ¿Qué estás… Cómo has...?—Sus ojos se estrecharon, su expresión cada vez más alerta—. Espera. ¿Irrumpiste en mi piso? 

—Tal vez. 

—¿Tal vez? —balbuceó Harry—. ¿Y no ves nada malo en ello? ¿Qué te pasa? 

Severus se encontró sonriendo. 

—Es uno de los crímenes más suaves que he cometido nunca, en realidad. 

—Te das cuenta de que no es muy tranquilizador, ¿verdad? — dijo Harry, sentándose. Oscuros mechones de cabello cayeron sobre sus ojos. 

—No estoy tratando de ser tranquilizador —dijo Severus, y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa. 

Harry lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurró, lamiéndose los labios. 

—Desnudarme. 

—¿Por qué? 

—¿No es obvio? —dijo Severus, desabrochando su cinturón. 

Los ojos oscuros de Harry fijos en sus dedos, mientras que bajó su cremallera. 

—No entiendo —dijo sin poder hacer nada, sonando como un niño confundido. Había desaparecido el confiado, experimentado, sin vergüenza hombre promiscuo. Harry lo veía con los ojos abiertos y vulnerables. 

Severus quería besarlo. 

Sucio, pervertido, enfermo. 

Severus ignoró la insistente voz. Podría –lo haría- sentir vergüenza más tarde. En este momento quería meterse entre esos muslos y besar esa boca. 

Bajándose los boxers, Severus se subió en la cama, tiró de Harry hacia él hasta que quedó a medias en el regazo de Severus, y puso sus manos sobre los hombros desnudos de Harry. 

—Mira —dijo Severus, sosteniendo la mirada con los ojos abiertos de Harry—. Yo sé que no te gusto. Sé que dijiste que no quieres tratar con mi mierda. Después de conocer a Malfoy, lo entiendo. No soy mucho mejor que él. No soy bueno para ti. Probablemente te recuerdo a cada mierda, dolorosa que te ha hecho. Lo entiendo. 

Las cejas oscuras de Harry se fruncieron. 

—¿Qué estás diciendo? 

—Estoy siendo honesto contigo —dijo Severus, con sus pulgares acariciando la suave piel de la garganta de Harry. Harry parecía ser uno de aquellos raros hombres de pelo oscuro que no necesitaban afeitarse mucho. La mirada fija de Severus se trasladó hasta el cuello de Harry. Se aclaró la garganta, arrancando sus ojos de la boca de Harry—. Estoy diciendo que tenías razón: Soy un imbécil y el matón que me acusaste de ser — encontró la mirada de Harry de nuevo—. Estoy diciendo que te quiero, a pesar de que no estoy completamente bien con ello. No quiero quererte. Esa es la verdad. Probablemente deberías echarme, porque te miro y te quiero y quiero joderte por hacerme esto. 

—Yo no te hago cualquier cosa —dijo Harry—. Tú estabas reprimido como el infierno. Podría haber sido cualquiera. 

—Tal vez —Severus concedió—. Pero está esta cosa en mí que te culpa, porque no es simplemente cualquier persona quien me hace sentir como un cachondo escolar obsesionado con una única cosa en mente. Eres tú. 

Harry lo miró sin parpadear, un leve rubor apareciendo en sus mejillas pálidas. 

—Todavía no entiendo a dónde vas con esto. ¿Viniste aquí para golpearme? ¿De nuevo? 

—Vine aquí porque no podía permanecer jodidamente lejos — dijo Severus, sus dedos acariciando la garganta de Harry. Quería chupar un collar de marcas de mordidas alrededor de ese cuello, ver cuánta succión se necesitaba para hacer esa piel pálida de Harry florecer en contusiones—. Te quiero. Quiero poner mi polla en ti y seguir poniéndola en ti hasta que me enferme de ello, hasta que yo sea curado de esto… de esta obsesión por ti. Pero no quiero ser un idiota. Quiero asegurarme de que entiendes que no soy… que esto no es más que eso —miró a Harry a los ojos—. Échame ahora si no estás de acuerdo con esto. 

Vió el movimiento de la nuez de Adán de Harry. 

No podía leer la cara de Harry cuando dijo: 

—Estás diciendo que quieres sexo sin ataduras. Estás, básicamente, diciendo que quieres joderme fuera de tu sistema. 

Sonaba como una declaración, pero Severus respondió: 

—Sí. 

—Debido a que tienes demasiado equipaje y no puedes ofrecer más. 

—Sí. 

—Y que.. si estoy de acuerdo con esto, no voy a tener que lidiar con tu enloquecimiento sobre lo gay del asunto. Irás a enloquecer por ello a otro sitio. 

—Básicamente. 

—Y no desquitarás tu ira en mí. 

Severus se estremeció por dentro. Eso no sería fácil, pero estaba determinado a no hacerlo. 

—No. 

—No me harás sentir como una mierda. No más insultos homofóbicos. 

Severus miró a Harry a los ojos. 

—Lo intentaré. 

—Yo —Harry se mordió el labio—… no sé —sonrió un poco torcido—. Esto es medio inesperado. Yo esperaba que estuvieras demasiado enterrado en la negación para admitir que incluso estabas atraído por mí. Yo definitivamente no esperaba tener una seria charla adulta contigo sin que termine en insultos. 

Severus le devolvió la sonrisa. 

—La noche aún es joven. 

Harry rio. Al sentir la intensa mirada de Severus se ruborizó, cubriéndose la boca con la mano. 

Severus se encontró sintiendo su corazón casi dolorido. Era alarmante ver que Harry era todo dulce, encantador y guapo, no estaba seguro de sobrevivir intacto todo esto.

—Entonces —dijo Severus, manteniendo las manos aún con un esfuerzo consciente de su parte. Ellas querían pasear y tocar toda esa suave piel expuesta. 

—Entonces —repitió Harry, poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Severus. El corazón de Severus tronó bajo su palma. Harry levantó la mirada y se humedeció los labios con la lengua—. ¿Sin ataduras? 

—Sin ataduras —dijo Severus, con los ojos dejándolos caer a los labios de Harry. 

Harry fue el único en inclinarse y encajar sus bocas juntas… y la tensión que tenía las entrañas de Severus torcidas durante toda la semana, finalmente sangró hacia fuera. Esto era lo que había estado ansiando, esa boca. Acunando el rostro de Harry, Severus le devolvió el beso a fondo, curvando la lengua alrededor de la de Harry. 

—Joder —dijo Harry cuando finalmente se separaron para tomar aire. Estaba respirando con fuerza, sus ojos vidriosos, los labios rojos y brillantes con la saliva. 

—Sí —Severus dijo con voz ronca, mirándolo fijamente. 

Ellos se movieron como uno, aplastando sus labios juntos de nuevo, hambrientos, impacientes, y torpes. Gimiendo, Harry se trasladó plenamente sobre el regazo de Severus, sus pechos desnudos presionándose juntos y provocando deliciosos temblores en todo el cuerpo de Severus. Joder, Severus nunca había querido consumir a una persona así, poseer y tomarlo en todos los sentidos que una persona podría ser tomada. Quería entender la mente de Harry, quería marcarlo de pies a cabeza, entrar en él y empujar, empujar, empujar. 

—Te quiero —dijo Severus, mordisqueando a lo largo de la mandíbula de Harry—. Quiero joderte. Por favor. 

—Está bien —dijo Harry, volviendo a caer en el colchón y tirando a Severus sobre él. 

El juego previo fue corto, torpe e impaciente. Severus habría estado avergonzado si Harry no fuera igual de torpe e impaciente. Se besaron y tantearon entre sí como adolescentes calientes, gimiendo y jadeando en la boca del otro. 

—¿Chupa mi polla? — Harry murmuró contra sus labios, enviando una descarga de excitación a través del cuerpo de Severus. 

Bajó la mirada hacia la enrojecida polla dura, orgullosamente apoyada contra los abdominales de Harry. Parecía tan... depravado. Su boca se hizo agua. 

Severus se inclinó y tragó tanto de la polla como pudo. Harry gimió por encima de él, sus dedos clavándose en los hombros de Severus, estimulándolo a continuar. Severus cerró los ojos y chupó. 

Maricón, dijo la voz familiar en su cabeza. Chupapollas. 

Ignorándola, Severus chupó más duro, extrañamente encendiéndose por la obscenidad del acto. Le gustaba la forma en que la polla estiraba sus labios, el sabor de ella, el aroma de la excitación masculina. Chupar polla se sentía equivocado, pero correcto al mismo tiempo -satisfactorio- y se encontró gimiendo alrededor de la longitud. Sus dedos masajearon los muslos de Harry mientras asentía con la cabeza arriba y abajo, disfrutando de los sonidos procedentes de su boca mientras chupaba, lamía, y zumbaba alrededor de la polla, ignorando a la suya propia, que estaba dolorosamente dura, también. 

—Para, para —Harry dijo voz repentinamente ronca, empujándolo lejos—. No quiero correrme de esta manera — Empujó sus calzoncillos más abajo y se los quitó—. Ven aquí, dame el lubricante del cajón. 

Severus no podía recordar conseguir su propia ropa interior fuera, su visión de túnel sobre Harry mientras el otro hombre se preparaba a toda prisa a sí mismo, pero en algún momento, debía haberlo hecho, porque su polla estaba fuera y empujando dentro del brillante agujero de Harry. Los preciosos muslos de Harry exprimiendo a su alrededor, las piernas largas enganchadas alrededor de la cintura de Severus. 

Ambos gimieron, jadeando contra la boca del otro, cuerpos trabados juntos el uno contra el otro. Joder, si hubiera un cielo, debería parecerse a esto. Severus no querría salirse nunca. 

Desgarrado entre el deseo de agarrar las caderas de Harry y simplemente joderlo contra el colchón, y tomarlo exasperantemente lento para disfrutar del placer tanto tiempo que pudiera, Severus besó profundamente a Harry. Harry clavó sus dedos en los hombros, lloriqueando. 

Indirecta tomada. 

Apretando sus dientes, Severus se retiró y cerró de golpe dentro. Harry gimió y se arqueó debajo de él. Severus rápidamente encontró el ritmo que los satisfizo mejor, un ritmo frenético, hambriento que carecía de elegancia, no que a cualquiera de ellos le importara. 

—Tan bue-no —Harry dijo entrecortadamente, con los ojos vidriosos y sin ver. Era una jodida visión, y Severus se apoyó sobre un codo para mirarlo mientras lo follaba. Nunca se sintió tan... obsesionado con nadie que hubiera follado. Tan enamorado. Tan borracho de lujuria y deseo. 

Por primera vez entendió por qué las estrellas porno decían todas esas cursis líneas ridículas. 

—Dime cuánto te gusta mi polla —dijo Severus, sus caderas moviéndose fuera por su propia voluntad, mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en el hombre debajo de él. 

Harry dejó escapar una risa ronca. 

—¿En serio? —dijo con voz áspera, sus palabras se convirtieron en un largo gemido cuando Severus clavó en su punto dulce. Severus recordó lo bien que se había sentido cuando una polla rozó ese lugar dentro de él. Si no hubiera querido joder a Harry tan mal, habría hecho a Harry joderlo. Tal vez más tarde, después de haber saciado el deseo de golpear en Harry, poseerlo y joderlo… si alguna vez saciara ese deseo. 

—Dilo —dijo Severus, silbando por la perfecta estrechez en torno a él al tiempo que tocaba la próstata de Harry de nuevo, y otra vez, y otra vez. 

—Amo tu polla —Harry murmuró finalmente, con su cara enrojecida y los ojos en blanco en su nuca—. La amo tanto, es tan perfecta, tan buena. 

Joder, levantó la vista, como si la polla de Severus fuera realmente la mejor cosa que jamás había sentido, como si moriría si Severus alguna vez parara. 

—Di que eres una puta por ella —dijo Severus, empujando más duro y sintiéndose drogado, imprudente e invencible. 

—Soy una puta por ella —murmuró Harry—. Una puta por una polla. 

—Por mi polla —Severus dijo entre dientes, apenas conteniendo su orgasmo. 

—Por tu polla —Harry murmuró, viéndose completamente ido—. La amo. Quiero tenerla dentro de mí todo el tiempo. 

La puta madre. 

Severus movió sus caderas hacia delante unas cuantas veces más antes de golpear su polla de lleno en Harry y gruñir mientras que se corría, su mundo poniéndose negro por un momento. 

Una vez que se recuperó algo, se encontró con que tenía a Harry inmovilizado debajo de él. Harry lloriqueaba, moliendo su erección contra el muslo de Severus. Antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces, Severus envolvió su mano alrededor de la polla de Harry. Tomó sólo unas pocas pasadas firmes antes de que Harry se corriera también, con un gemido bajo. —Totalmente estamos haciendo esto de nuevo —dijo Harry con una risa un poco loca. 

Severus sólo pudo asentir y presionar el rostro en el pecho de Harry, respirándolo. El olor a sexo y el sudor fresco no debería haber sido tan agradable. La voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza susurrando que esto era enfermo y desviado, pero no era algo que le importara cuando todo su cuerpo cantaba de satisfacción y placer.   
Sabía que se preocuparía más tarde.   
Justo ahora, no.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> **Advertencia** Esta historia contiene autoreferencias, ha sido inevitable y se me ha hecho ligeramente gracioso ya que vienen en la novela original y decidí dejarlo tal cual.

Harry se limpió las manos en el delantal y miró su creación. El pastel no era mucho que ver, pero olía delicioso y estaba seguro de que había acertado la receta que su madre le había enviado. 

Algunas personas probablemente pensarían que estaba loco, pero cocinar era su actividad favorita cuando se sintía nervioso. Y él se sentía algo ansioso esta noche, mirando el reloj cada pocos minutos. 

No estaba seguro de si Severus vendría. No habían hecho ningún arreglo anoche. Severus se había marchado para el momento en que Harry se despertó esta mañana, y ahora Harry no estaba seguro de qué esperar. ¿Severus estaba planeando venir todas las noches? ¿Siquiera iba a volver? A pesar de las palabras de Severus, Harry medio esperaba que Severus enloqueciera y cambiara de opinión. 

Eran las diez de la noche ya. Seguramente Severus no vendría. 

El timbre sonó. 

Correcto. 

—No te comas la torta —dijo Harry a su gata y fue a abrir la puerta. 

Severus estaba parado al otro lado. 

Harry mojó sus labios, tomando una mirada en Severus. No estaba acostumbrado a ver a Severus en otra cosa diferente a trajes negros, pantalones negros y camisetas negras. Ahora llevaba un par de pantalones vaqueros azules y un suéter azul oscuro de aspecto suave que acentuaba la anchura de sus hombros y el color de sus intensos ojos negros… ojos negros que inmediatamente se fijaron en Harry. Era tan fácil perderse en aquellos ojos, en aquella mirada. Como a todo el mundo, a Harry le gustaba ser el centro del universo de alguien, y Severus podría ofrecer eso con un solo vistazo. Amaba esto… ser el centro de la atención de Severus. 

—Mmm, hola —dijo Harry, dándose cuenta de que había estado simplemente mirando a Severus en silencio. 

Severus finalmente apartó la mirada de su rostro para barrerla por encima de su cuerpo. Sus labios se torcieron. 

—Bonito conjunto. 

Harry se sonrojó, recordando que llevaba sólo una camiseta negra de gran tamaño y un delantal con la inscripción “el cocinero más bonito”. 

—Fue un regalo de Navidad del año pasado, de Luna —dijo él a la defensiva, sacándose el delantal. Lo lamentó inmediatamente. Ahora se sentía casi desnudo, auto-consciente de que su camiseta no hacía nada para cubrir sus piernas desnudas—. Voy a ponerme unos vaqueros —dijo, señalando torpemente hacia su dormitorio. 

Severus miró a sus piernas y apartó la mirada rápidamente. 

—Sí, haz eso. 

Aliviado, Harry huyó a su habitación. Después de ponerse un par de pantalones vaqueros, tomó unas cuantas respiraciones para calmarse, echó un vistazo al espejo, gimió ante el nido de pájaros en su cabeza y rápidamente paso las manos por el. No había manera de mejorarlo, pero Harry los dejó ser, pensando que no podía esconderse en su habitación por más tiempo o Severus podría tener la impresión equivocada: que quería verse bien para él. Lo que no hacía. Obviamente. Eran casuales compañeros de jodida. 

Cuando Harry regresó a la sala de estar, Severus se encontraba mirando a su alrededor, dando al interior una buena ojeada. 

—No es mucho comparado con el lugar de Magnus —dijo Harry, cambiando el peso de un pie al otro—. No soy ningún multimillonario. Como alguien dijo, ser profesionalmente apuesto no es un trabajo muy lucrativo para los tipos. 

—No lo estás haciendo demasiado mal —dijo Severus, echando un vistazo alrededor. 

Harry se encogió de hombros. 

—No me puedo quejar. Me pagan mejor que a la mayoría de los modelos masculinos. Pero tengo amigos que la están peleando y están obligados a aceptar trabajos ocasionales—. Recogió su teléfono de la mesa y lo miró solamente para tener algo que hacer. Joder, no recordaba actuar tan torpe con sus relaciones ocasionales alguna otra vez. Por alguna razón, esto se sentía diferente. Nunca se había sentido tan fuera de equilibrio. No ayudaba el que, hasta ahora, la mayoría de sus encuentros sexuales con Severus habían iniciado con una pelea. No sabía cómo comportarse en una situación como esta. ¿Deberían ir directamente a la habitación? ¿Debería besar a Severus? ¿O sería demasiado raro? 

—Hay —Harry dijo antes de educar su cara en la neutralidad y dejar su teléfono—... te gustaría una taza de té? 

—Sí, gracias. 

Harry condujo a Severus a la cocina, sintiendo la mirada pesada de Severus sobre él y tratando de no inquietarse demasiado. Tal vez debería acabar por besarlo. Quería besarlo. 

—Toma asiento —dijo Harry, poniendo agua a hervir. 

Severus recogió a Hermione y se sentó a la mesa. 

—Está más gorda —dijo, acariciando su vientre con sus fuertes y grandes dedos. 

Harry intentó sin éxito no ponerse celoso de su gata. Como si quisiera tomar el lugar de su gata en el regazo de Severus, poner sus manos bajo ese jersey suave, y lamer a lo largo de la mandíbula firme de Severus antes de deslizar su lengua a la boca de Severus. 

—No la llames gorda —dijo tardíamente—. No tiene más que un poquito de sobrepeso. 

Severus miró a Hermione especulativamente. 

—Sus pezones están agrandados, Harry. 

—¿Así que? ¿Por qué estás mirando sus pezones de todos modos? 

Severus palpó el vientre de Hermione y se rio entre dientes. 

—Me retracto. Ella no está gorda. Está embarazada. 

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. 

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No puede estar embarazada! ¡Sigue siendo una gatita! —Bueno, tal vez no una gatita, pero todavía era muy joven. Harry frunció el ceño—. Ella no es así. No le gustan los gatos “chicos”. 

Severus parecía querer reírse. 

—Lamento decírtelo, pero claramente a ella le gustó al menos un gato “chico”. Está muy embarazada. Va a tener gatitos en unas pocas semanas, a lo sumo. 

Harry se sentó pesadamente. 

—¿Unas semanas? —dijo débilmente—. ¿Por qué yo no sabía esto? ¿Cómo lo sabes tú? 

Severus estaba sonriendo… una amplia, abierta sonrisa, divertida que hizo a Harry quedarse algo falto de aliento, distrayéndolo de la crisis actual. 

—Crecí en una granja —dijo Severus—. Teníamos muchos gatos y ningún veterinario. Aprendes a reconocer estas cosas. 

—Pero —Harry miró a Hermione—… ¿Estás absolutamente seguro? 

Severus asintió. 

—Tú deberías haberla —hizo una pausa, buscando claramente una palabra en inglés—… 

—¿Castrado? —dijo Harry, arrugando su nariz—. Sé que probablemente debería haberlo hecho, pero me sentí mal por ella y era sólo una gatita —Se sintió enrojecer—. Deja de mirarme de esa forma. Me siento un idiota también. Pensé que sólo estaba engordando. 

Severus dio una risotada. 

—¿En serio? Creí que dijiste que no tenía más que un poquito de sobrepeso. 

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, pero pronto se unió a Severus, riéndose de sí mismo. 

Dejó de reír cuando notó la mirada de Severus. 

—¿Qué? 

—Me gustas —dijo Severus. 

La respiración de Harry quedó atrapada en su garganta. 

—¿Te gusto? 

—Sí —dijo Severus, sonriendo con satisfacción—. Eres un poco ridículo, un poco pretencioso, pero eres bueno. 

Oh. 

Harry dio a Severus una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose ridículamente nervioso y molesto consigo mismo por ello. 

—Creo que no estás tan mal, tampoco—dijo, mordiéndose el pulgar. 

Los ojos oscuros de Severus siguieron el gesto. 

Severus estableció a Hermione en el suelo y dijo: 

—Ven aquí. 

El corazón de Harry saltó en su garganta. Finalmente. Él fue, con las rodillas un poco débiles. 

Se sentó a horcajadas en el regazo de Severus. 

Severus puso las manos en la espalda baja de Harry. 

Se miraron a los ojos mutuamente. 

Sus respiraciones irregulares eran todo lo que Harry podía oír. 

—Así que supongo que todavía me quieres —murmuró. 

—Sí —dijo Severus y lo besó. 

Severus lo jodió allí mismo, sobre la mesa de la cocina, rápido y duro y chocantemente bueno. La torta se arruinó. Pero Harry no pudo forzarse a que le importe, cuando se corrió con las piernas envueltas alrededor de la espalda de Severus y su lengua en la boca. 

Después de eso, ellos se movieron al dormitorio, donde Severus enterró su cara en la almohada cuando Harry lo jodió por detrás. 

Luego, descansaron uno junto al otro en un silencio amigable, saciados y gastados. 

Harry no recordaba caer dormido, pero cuando abrió los ojos, estaba solo. 

Severus se había ido. 

* * * * * 

Fue mucho menos incómodo después de eso. 

Severus se acercó cada noche. Casi todas las noches se dijeron muy poco el uno al otro, dejando a sus cuerpos hacer la conversación… demasiado impacientes e insaciables para hablar. 

Pero a veces, hablaron. 

A veces esas conversaciones eran muy divertidas y alegres. 

—Déjame ver si lo entiendo —dijo Severus una noche mientras yacían uno junto al otro después del primer orgasmo de la noche—. Vas a llamar a los gatitos de tu gata, Rose y Hugo. Al igual que, los nombres de los hijos ficticios de Hermione Granger, el personaje ficticio por el cual nombraste a tu gata. 

—¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? —dijo Harry, hundiendo la cara bajo la axila de Severus y respirándolo. Debería haber sido bruto, pero por alguna razón, no lo fue. Le gustaba el olor de Severus allí. Le encantaba—. Personalmente, creo que es una idea brillante. 

—Oh, no hay nada malo en ello —Severus puso cara de nada—. Excepto que los gatitos podrían ser chicos. Sería algo incómodo llamar a un gatito varón Rose, ¿no te parece? 

Harry puso mala cara y dijo con arrogancia: 

—Yo no creo en los estereotipos de género. No hay nada malo con llamar a un niño Rose. 

Severus le dio una mirada exasperada. 

—Eres tan jodidamente ridículo —Enterrando los dedos en el cabello de Harry, inclinó su rostro para besarlo—. Tan pretencioso. Deja de hablar. 

Harry sonrió contra sus labios. 

—¿Tal vez deberías poner algo en mi boca? 

—Quizás lo haga —dijo Severus. Y así lo hizo. 

Pero a veces sus conversaciones se pusieron feas, o más bien, el estado de ánimo se volvió oscuro y tenso. 

Harry había sido siempre bastante empático, y le tomó todo su autocontrol no decir nada cuando vio el indicio de vergüenza y autoaborreciendo en la cara de Severus después del sexo. Era obvio que Severus no había superado su punto de vista homofóbico… no es que Harry hubiera esperado eso: ese tipo de homofobia estaba muy profundamente arraigada en él para superarla tan fácilmente, si lo hiciera alguna vez. Algunas personas nunca lograban superar su crianza. 

Harry constantemente tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que no era su asunto. Ellos habían acordado que su arreglo era estrictamente casual y él no tendría que tratar con la mierda de Severus. Mantener la distancia emocional era lo más sensato de hacer en esta situación. Severus le había advertido que no podía prometer nada. Severus terminaría esta cosa en el momento en que follara su obsesión fuera de su sistema. Harry estaba agradecido por la honestidad de Severus, realmente. Ya se había quemado una vez; no necesitaba otro tipo homofóbico jodiéndolo y pisoteando su corazón si Harry lo dejara entrar. No debía invertir demasiado en Severus. Esto era sólo sexo… realmente intenso, adictivo sexo, pero simplemente sexo no obstante. 

Por eso fue que se mordió la lengua y no dijo nada cuando Severus se quedó muy callado y tenso luego del sexo. Por eso fue que no dijo nada cuando Severus lo folló muy duro, con el rostro pétreo y sus ojos negros cerrados. Por eso fue que no dijo nada cuando Severus acarició sus dedos por la cara y el pecho de Harry cuando pensó que Harry estaba dormido. Por eso fue que no dijo nada cuando Severus le susurró algo en ruso, sonando enojado y frustrado. 

Algunas cosas era mejor no decirlas.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Magnus estaba seguro de que Severus y Harry estaban teniendo una relación ilícita. La idea le hizo reír tontamente -eso le recordaba a esas novelas románticas de mala calidad que solía leer- pero “relación ilícita” era una expresión perfecta para definir lo que estaba pasando entre Severus y Harry. No era que había algo moralmente malo en tener una relación sexual entre dos adultos que lo consienten, pero Severus ciertamente parecía pensarlo si sus esfuerzos por ocultar su relación de Magnus eran un indició. 

Severus dejaba el departamento de Magnus únicamente por la noche, después de que Magnus se fuera a la cama, y estaba siempre de regreso antes de que Magnus se levantara por la mañana. Magnus no habría siquiera sabido acerca de las ausencias nocturnas de Severus si no hubiera comprobado los registros de seguridad. No era difícil de averiguar a dónde iba Severus todas las noches, teniendo en consideración que últimamente Severus parecía bien jodido y relajado o increíblemente sombrío y tenso. 

—Puedes hablar conmigo, tú sabes —Magnus dijo un día, mientras estaban teniendo una cena tranquila. Severus parecía distraído y tenso, más tranquilo de lo habitual. 

Severus levantó la vista de su plato, una arruga apareciendo entre sus cejas. 

—¿Sobre qué? 

Magnus lo observó cuidadosamente antes de llegar a la conclusión de que Severus aún no estaba listo para esta conversación. Severus estaba claramente luchando con llegar a un acuerdo con su sexualidad y no necesitaba saber que Magnus sabía de lo suyo con Harry. Si Severus no estaba cómodo con su relación, era poco probable que estuviera cómodo con otra gente sabiéndolo. 

—Sobre cualquier cosa —dijo Magnus con un encogimiento de hombros—. Pareces tenso. Más tenso que de costumbre. 

La penetrante, mirada sospechosa de Severus casi lo hizo retorcerse en su asiento. 

—Estoy preocupado por Alec —dijo Severus. 

Magnus miró a su guardaespaldas. Severus sabía lo preocupado que estaba por Alexander. Usarlo para desviar la atención de Magnus era una táctica sucia… sucia pero efectiva. Magnus había estado tratando de mantener su mente ocupada con otra cosa aparte de Alexander; se volvería loco por la preocupación de otra manera. 

—¿Alguna noticia? —Magnus dijo rígidamente. 

Severus sacudió la cabeza. 

—No después de la llamada de Clary hace dos días. Ellos todavía deberían estar en algún lugar en las montañas. Se rumorea que Charves tiene una base allí. 

—Probablemente no hay señal dónde está —dijo Magnus con más optimismo del que sentía. 

Severus asintió bruscamente, su expresión sombría. 

Magnus sintió una punzada de culpa por sus pensamientos anteriores. Tal vez se había equivocado y Severus realmente estaba preocupado por Alexander, también. 

—No estás acostumbrado a esto, ¿verdad? —dijo Magnus—. Probablemente odias que en lugar de estar allí, estás atascado como mi guardaespaldas protegiéndome de una amenaza inexistente —La última vez que Alec se había puesto en contacto con ellos dijo que Charves estaba definitivamente en Perú y era poco probable que fuera una amenaza para Magnus. 

Severus se encogió de hombros. 

—Se siente extraño. Clary es buena, sin embargo. Ella va a cuidar su espalda —A pesar de sus palabras tranquilizadoras, Severus todavía parecía tenso y distraído. 

Magnus estaba seguro de que había algo más molestando a Severus. 

¿Pero qué? 

* * * * * 

Harry casi estaba dormido cuando escuchó el sonido casi silencioso de pasos que se acercaban a la cama. 

—Tus cerraduras son patéticas —dijo una voz familiar. 

—Deja de irrumpir en mi departamento —murmuró Harry en la almohada, bostezando—. Estoy harto de tener que arreglar las cerraduras. 

—Consigue unas buenas —Severus encendió la lámpara de la mesilla. 

Harry giró sobre su espalda mientras Severus se inclinaba para besarlo. 

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, Harry suspiró, sintiéndose derretir en el beso, mientras que Severus lo besaba lentamente pero a fondo. Las manos de Harry encontraron su camino en la espalda de Severus y este se acercó más, abriendo más su boca para dar a la lengua de Severus mejor acceso. Dios, sintió el beso hasta los dedos de los pies, calor extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Esto era justo lo que necesitaba después de un día tan largo. 

Sin embargo, sus párpados estaban volviéndose más pesados y Harry empujó a Severus alejándolo un poco, rompiendo el beso. 

—Deberías haber llamado —dijo con un bostezo, cerrando los ojos—. Estoy muy dolorido y cansado para el sexo —No era estrictamente verdad, pero estaba cansado hasta los huesos luego de la sesión de fotos, y no se sentía como si estuviera en estado para una ronda del sexo áspero, enérgico, que él y Severus generalmente tenían. Se sentía con ganas de ser mimado y amado esta noche pero, obviamente, eso estaba fuera de cuestión con Severus. 

—¿Dolorido? —dijo Severus con una voz extraña—. ¿Por qué? 

—Porque ser modelo es en realidad muy agotador, ya sabes — dijo Harry. La gente a menudo pensaba que ser modelo era tan fácil como tener que sonreír por unos minutos. No se daban cuenta de cuánto tiempo podría tomar conseguir las tomas, ajustar las luces, la cámara, lo difícil que era mantener algunas poses y hacerlo una y otra vez y otra vez, hasta que la imagen fuera perfecta. Al final de la sesión de fotos, sus músculos dolían, y no en el buen sentido—. Apenas tuvimos tiempo para comer. 

—¿Nosotros? 

—Cedric y yo —Harry dijo entre dientes con otro bostezo—. ¿No te dije que estábamos trabajando juntos para la línea de moda de Loki? 

—Lo hiciste. 

Harry frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que Severus sonaba tenso. Tuvo que morderse la pregunta en la punta de la lengua. No necesitaba conocer los pensamientos íntimos de Severus. Estaba contento en dejarlo así. 

Ya era bastante malo que fuera un poco... adicto a Severus, en las peores formas posibles. Cuando Severus lo besaba, se sentía adorado. Cuando Severus lo tocaba, se derritía en el toque, queriendo más, más, y más, hasta que sus cuerpos estaban dentro uno del otro. Cuando Severus lo miraba fijamente, se sentía hermoso e interesante. Esto último era particularmente embriagador. Amaba la intensidad con que Severus lo deseaba, amaba ver la atracción renuente y fascinación en los ojos de Severus cuando lo miraba. Harry no podía explicarlo. Sólo sabía que eso lo hacía sentir un poco mareado y cálido por dentro cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban. Era un sentimiento embriagador, adictivo… y uno peligroso. Él y Severus eran casuales compañeros de follada, nada más. 

Aunque, a veces era difícil mantenerse firme en esa creencia. Era difícil mantenerse al margen cuando pudo ver el torbellino de emociones en los ojos de Severus. Sin importar lo que se dijo a sí mismo, no podía sólo arrancarse sus emociones. Aunque Severus había cumplido su palabra y no dijo nada, había una parte de Harry que quería alcanzarlo y confortarlo cuando Severus se sentía estresado, decirle que todo estaba bien, que sentirse atraído por hombres no era equivocado. No lo hizo, por supuesto. Por un lado, dudaba que tal intento fuera bien recibido. Por otra parte, Harry estaba aterrado. Aterrado de encariñarse demasiado. 

—Cedric es divertido —murmuró Harry. Quería abrir los ojos y mirar a Severus, pero no quería correr el riesgo. Apestaba en resistirse a Severus cuando este lo miraba—. Nunca es aburrido estar con él. 

—Estoy seguro —dijo Severus con tanto veneno que Harry abrió los ojos. De pronto recordó que Severus había oído su conversación telefónica con Cedric hace unas semanas y sabía que él y Cedric eran compañeros de jodida. 

¿Severus estaba celoso? 

El pensamiento hizo surgir un sentimiento gracioso en la boca de su estómago. 

Harry miró a Severus, su postura rígida y la cara de piedra. 

¿Estaba celoso? 

—Él quería venir —dijo Harry, observando cuidadosamente a Severus—. Pero yo estaba demasiado dolorido, no tenía ganas de conseguir más dolor. 

Ni un músculo se movió en la cara de Severus. El estómago de Harry cayó y se dio cuenta de que había querido que Severus estuviera celoso. Era estúpido, pero lo habría querido. Habría querido que Severus explotara de rabia, lo agarrara y lo besara, y dijera que Harry era suyo y sólo su… 

¿Qué carajos? Siempre había despreciado la posesividad, siempre había pensado que él no era posesión de nadie, ¿y ahora quería que Severus actuara todo posesivo con él? 

—Estoy seguro de que puede venir otro día —Severus dijo con la voz apagada, sin ni siquiera mirar a Harry. No parecía preocupado en absoluto. ¿Y por qué lo estaría? Harry era sólo una jodida casual, nada más. A diferencia de él, Severus no parecía tener un problema recordándolo. 

—Sí —dijo Harry, la ira apretando sus músculos de la garganta. Dios, era un idiota—. Quizás mañana. Voy a invitarlo mañana. 

Severus apretó los labios y dio una breve inclinación de cabeza. 

—No te molestaré más, entonces —Se dio la vuelta con rapidez y recogió su chaqueta de la silla. 

Pánico burbujeó en su interior. ¿Se iba para siempre? ¿Alguna vez volvería? 

—Espera —Harry soltó, odiándose a sí mismo un poco por ello. Cuando Severus se volvió, Harry miró a Severus por debajo de sus pestañas—. Puedes venir también. Mañana. 

Severus se quedó muy quieto. 

—¿Qué? 

Joder, ¿estaba realmente sugiriendo un trío con Cedric? Pero se había arrinconado a sí mismo. Ahora, no podía echarse atrás. 

Harry forzó una sonrisa. 

—Si Cedric viene, esto no significa que no puedas hacerlo también. Cuantos más, mejor, ¿verdad? Será divertido. Cedric vive para el sexo casual y estaría bien con él. 

Severus se lo quedó mirando. Harry no podía leer su cara en absoluto. 

Por fin, Severus asintió escuetamente y salió de la habitación. 

Harry se quedó parpadeando detrás de él, sintiéndose perdido. ¿Cómo habían pasado de tener deliciosos besos que enroscaban los dedos de sus pies, a aceptar un trío con otro hombre? 

¿Y qué hay de malo con un trío? 

Harry frunció el ceño, mordiéndose el labio. Los tríos podrían ser divertidos. Había participado en algunos en el pasado, pero... pero. 

No creía que Severus estuviera lo suficientemente cómodo con su sexualidad para participar en un trío con otro hombre. Severus no estaría cómodo para tocar a otro hombre. O besar a otro hombre, o prestar atención a alguien que no fuera él, Harry. 

Harry gimió en voz alta. ¿Seriamente? Los celos y la posesividad no tenían cabida en una relación casual. Esto era malo. 

Tan, tan malo.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Cedric Diggory era un hombre alto, de pelo oscuro y piel dorada, dientes muy blancos y una sonrisa encantadora. 

A Severus le disgustó inmediatamente. 

Cedric sonrió hacia Severus, echándole un vistazo apreciativo antes de sacudir su mano firmemente. Su pulgar acarició la muñeca de Severus. 

—Me puedes llamar Cedric. 

Harry se aclaró la garganta, poniendo una mano sobre el bíceps de Severus. 

—Entonces, este es Severus, mi —Se interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño—... Amigo —terminó con el tiempo. 

Cedric rio en silencio. 

—Un amigo como yo, ¿cierto, bello? —Guiñó su ojo a Harry, lanzando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y besando la comisura de su boca. 

Severus se obligó a abrir los puños. Miró lejos, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo aún allí. No debería haber venido. La mera idea de tener sexo con ese tipo revolvía su estómago con malestar y repugnancia. Pese a todas las dudas que llenaban su mente después de tener sexo con Harry, tocar y besar a Harry nunca lo hizo sentirse incómodo. 

Quería irse. 

Excepto que no quería dejar a Harry a solas con aquel italiano roñoso. Odiaba la forma en que el italiano lo miraba a Harry, desnudándolo con los ojos. 

Pronto estará desnudándolo literalmente. 

Severus apretó sus dientes y se dijo que no le importaba. Sin ningún compromiso: eso era lo que habían acordado. No se debían mutuamente nada. Harry podía tocar a cualquiera que quisiera. Cualquier otro hombre -o mujer- podía tocar a Harry. Severus no tenía la exclusividad. 

La mano de Cedric se trasladó por la espalda de Harry. 

Severus dio un paso hacia ellos y luego se obligó a parar. Harry no le pertenecía. No tenía ninguna queja posible. No quería poder demandar nada. 

Todavía conversando con Cedric, Harry le dirigió una mirada que Severus no podía leer. 

La mano de Cedric se movió más abajo. El italiano se inclinó hacia Harry, sonriendo. Sus labios tocaron los de Harry. Estaba besando a Harry. Besando la dulce, perfecta, boca de Harry, probándolo, jalándolo más cerca… 

El control de Severus se rompió. 

Arrastró al hijo de puta fuera de Harry y lo arrojó lejos. Cedric chocó con una silla y cayó al suelo, maldiciendo en italiano y frunciendo el ceño hacia Severus. 

—¿Qué demonios? —Gruñó, poniéndose de pie con un quejido—. ¿Qué le pasa a tu mascota rusa, Harry? 

—Vete —Severus dijo al italiano. 

Cedric se burló y dio un paso hacia él. 

—¿Crees que puedes solo… 

—Creo que será mejor que te vayas, Cedric —dijo Harry, mirando a Severus extrañado. 

—¿En serio? —espetó Cedric. 

—Sí —dijo Harry—. Lo siento, voy a explicártelo después. 

—¡Será mejor! —resopló Cedric, tomó su abrigo, y salió. 

—Bueno, ¿qué fue eso? —Harry dijo después que la puerta se cerró de golpe. 

Sus labios estaban rojos y brillantes por la boca de Cedric. 

Severus le dio un tirón cerca y estrelló sus labios en un beso doloroso. Cada célula de su cuerpo parecía estar forzándolo para estar más cerca de Harry, presionarse contra él, hundirse en su interior, derretirse y fusionarse juntos hasta que Harry fuera marcado con el nombre de Severus desde el interior. 

Cuando finalmente dejó respirar a Harry, este se lo quedó mirando aturdido, dos manchas rojas sobre sus mejillas pálidas. 

—Vas a decirle al italiano que no puede tocarte nunca más — dijo Severus. 

Los ojos de Harry se despejaron un poco. 

—¿Voy a? ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? 

Severus abrió la boca y la cerró. Dijo bruscamente, 

—Porque tiene un sabor desagradable y tu boca huele a él. 

Harry sonrió. 

—Entonces, teóricamente, si encuentro a alguien que no tenga sabor desagradable, ¿estarás bien con eso? 

Severus lo fulminó con la mirada. 

—Eres una pequeña mierda —dijo y dio a Harry otro beso doloroso. 

Harry sonreía abiertamente. 

—Tengo seis pies de altura. Difícilmente pequeño. 

—Aún así eres una pequeña mierda —Severus dijo y lo besó de nuevo, más suave esta vez. Dios, no podía conseguir suficiente. 

Cuando ellos rompieron el beso, Harry lo miró seriamente. 

—No somos exclusivos, Severus. Casuales compañeros de jodida, ¿recuerdas? 

Los dedos de Severus se clavaron en los lados de Harry. 

—Seguro. 

—Entonces, ¿qué fue eso? —dijo Harry. A pesar de sus palabras, no parecía enojado. Su expresión era suave, sus labios plegados en un puchero. 

Severus quería besarlo. 

—Soy un posesivo hombre de las cavernas sin educación, ¿recuerdas? —dijo, forzando la ligereza en su voz—. Es por eso que nos conocimos, después de todo. 

Harry mordió su labio, una mezcla de emociones contradictorias apareciendo en su rostro. 

—Eso es diferente. Hermione fue tu novia por dos años. Yo no lo soy. Sólo soy un tipo que has estado jodiendo por un mes. 

Severus no sabía qué decir a eso. Harry tenía razón. No tenía ningún derecho a sentir como que la piel y la boca de Harry eran sólo suyas para besar. No lo eran, y tenía que recordarlo mejor. Él fue el que le había dicho a Harry que esto era sólo un arreglo casual. 

—Mira —dijo Harry—. Sé que no debería haberte empujado a esta cosa del trío. Sabía que no estabas listo. Pero no puedes hacer esto, no puedes actuar como un novio celoso. Esto realmente jode con mi cabeza. No hagas eso, ¿de acuerdo? No lo compliques. 

Severus asintió rígidamente. 

—Bueno. Ahora vamos a ir a la cama —dijo Harry con una sonrisa suave, agarrando la mano de Severus y tirando de él hacia el dormitorio. Severus lo dejó, y observó que a pesar de sus palabras de amonestación, la pequeña mierda parecía muy satisfecho por el estallido celoso de Severus. 

En lugar de hacerlo sentirse mejor acerca de todo esto, hizo a Severus sentirse como la escoria de la tierra. Estaba jodiéndolos a ambos. Casuales compañeros de jodida no sentían posesividad. Casuales compañeros de jodida no atacaban a otro hombre por tocar a su compañero de jodida. Harry lo debería haber echado inmediatamente en lugar de estar secretamente satisfecho, o Severus debería haber puesto fin a esto él mismo. Harry se merecía algo mejor. A Severus le gustaba. A él realmente le gustaba como persona. No quería hacerle daño, no quería ser otro Draco Malfoy. 

Pero tú lo eres, una voz se burló en el fondo de su mente. Eres exactamente igual que él. Todavía no puedes admitir que eres un maricón, todavía piensas que eres mejor que eso. 

Harry lo empujó sobre la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Severus. 

—¿Qué quieres esta noche? —dijo, deslizando sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Severus con una sonrisa traviesa. 

Era hermoso. Un hombre no debería ser tan condenadamente hermoso. 

—Tú —dijo Severus con voz ronca, tirando de él abajo hacia su boca. 

La voz en su cabeza se debilitaba mientras besaba a Harry, perdiéndose en su adictivo sabor y aroma, tratando y fallando en poder conseguir suficiente. 

Pero Severus sabía que la voz volvería. 

Siempre lo hacía.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Severus volvió al apartamento de Magnus en las primeras horas de la mañana. 

Se tensó al darse cuenta de que el sistema de seguridad estaba apagado… desconectado por alguien que no fue él. 

Severus sacó la pistola de su funda, tratando de observar detalles en la sala de estar a oscuras. El pent-house estaba tranquilo. Esperaba que Magnus estuviera profundamente dormido en su habitación, esta solo podía ser abierta desde el interior si alguien no autorizado lograba apagar el sistema de seguridad externo, que parecía ser el caso. Interiormente, se reprendió a sí mismo por abandonar a Magnus. Estrictamente hablando, no estaba obligado a ser guardaespaldas de Magnus 24/7… tenía cuatro horas libres cada día, y Magnus tenía seguridad permanente para su ascensor privado. Pero aún había formas de conseguir entrar al departamento, si uno se avocaba lo suficiente. Aunque Alec le hubiera dicho hace unos días que Charves era poco probable que tuviera a Magnus como objetivo en este punto, Alec tenía muchos enemigos. Uno de ellos podría haber averiguado sobre el chico de Alexander. 

No debería haber salido, o al menos no debería haber pasado más de una hora besando a Harry después del sexo, reacio a marcharse, mientras que Harry se veía tan suave, sonrojado, y bien jodido. Patético. Sus propias acciones lo hacían temblar últimamente. 

No lo suficiente para detenerte, dijo con sarcasmo su voz interior. 

Sacudiéndose un poco, Severus se centró en su entorno, moviéndose en silencio y conteniendo la respiración. 

El piso estaba absolutamente silencioso, lo que significaba que el intruso lo había oído y estaba bien oculto o moviéndose en silencio hacia él. La oscuridad extrema le hacía imposible decir cuál era el caso, pero Severus estaba en calma, su mente limpia de todo lo irrelevante y centrada exclusivamente en el peligro. 

Ahí. Una respiración apenas audible desde la izquierda. Severus se movió incluso antes de registrarlo completamente. Chocó con el intruso, enviando a ambos a estrellarse contra el suelo. El otro hombre era alto y grande, sobre el tamaño de Severus, y luchó en silencio, tratando de conseguir la ventaja. Estaban bastante parejos, Severus observó con sorpresa mientras trataba de fijar al hombre debajo de él e incapacitarlo. Había algo muy familiar en la forma en que el intruso peleaba. 

—Severus, bájate de mí —dijo el hombre. 

Jurando, Severus soltó al hombre y se puso de pie. Encontrando el interruptor, encendió las luces. 

La cara no muy feliz de su jefe, le dio la bienvenida. Alec se levantó, también. 

—¿Dónde infiernos has estado y por qué estás regresando a las tres de la mañana? —dijo con frialdad. Lo no dicho, en vez de proteger a Magnus, colgando en el aire. 

Severus apretó los dientes. Estaba harto de la actitud pasivoagresiva de Alec hacia él. Sí, había -medio- traicionado la confianza de Alec una vez, pero había salvado su pellejo docenas de veces. 

—Tengo cuatro horas libres cada día. Está en mi contrato. No tengo que estar a la entera disposición de tu niño y permanecer 24/7. Está dormido. ¿De qué se supone que tengo que protegerlo? ¿Pesadillas? Tú me dijiste que la amenaza de Charves era mínima. 

La expresión de Alec se volvió aguda y evaluadora cuando su mirada barrió a Severus. 

Severus se dijo que no había manera de que Alec pudiera decir lo que había estado haciendo en el último par de horas. 

—¿Todo está bien?—dijo Severus, tratando de desviar la atención de Alexander—. ¿Charves? 

—Ya no va a ser un problema —dijo Alexander, con los ojos brillantes de fría satisfacción. 

Severus casi sintió lástima por Charves. Pero, de nuevo, el tipo había sido uno enfermo psicótico. 

—¿Alec? 

Severus giró la cabeza. 

Magnus estaba parpadeando somnoliento antes de que una brillante sonrisa iluminara su rostro. 

—¡Estás en casa! —Corrió hacia Alec y se lanzó sobre él. Alec lo abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo la cara en el cabello de Magnus. 

Severus observó con incredulidad como Alec hundió el rostro en el pelo de Magnus tomando respiraciones superficiales y codiciosas. 

—Hola, kotyonok —murmuró, besando la oreja de Magnus. 

—Te extrañé —dijo Magnus en el cuello de Alexander—. Te extrañe tanto. 

—Sí —dijo Alec con voz ronca antes de levantar las piernas de Magnus alrededor de su cintura y llevarlo fuera de la sala de estar. 

Severus se quedó mirando intensamente detrás de ellos antes de ir a la barra y agarrar una mini botella de vodka. Con Alec de regreso, su trabajo como guardaespaldas de Magnus ya había terminado. Podía tirarse a descansar si quería. 

Abriendo la botella, Severus salió al balcón. Era una noche fría y ventosa, pero no le importaba. Estaba acostumbrado a mucho frío. 

Apoyado en la barandilla y mirando las luces de Londres por debajo de él, tomó un sorbo de la botella, disfrutando de la quemadura y tratando de no pensar en nada. No funcionó del todo bien. 

Después de lo que acababa de presenciar, era innegable que Magnus no era sólo un capricho pasajero para Alexander. Era obvio que Alec tenía sentimientos reales por el niño. Y, sin embargo, Severus todavía no podía pensar en Alec como un maricón. 

Maricones son débiles patéticos, no hombres reales. 

Las palabras de su tío parecían ridículas ahora. Alec Lightwood era lo contrario a un hombre débil. Era uno de los más despiadados, más fuertes, hombres que Severus había conocido. Severus no podía pensar en él como débil y patético, como menos de un hombre, sólo porque Alec empezó a tener sexo con otro hombre. 

Su tío había estado definitivamente equivocado, por lo menos en ese sentido. 

Pero Marvolo podría haber tenido razón en una cosa: la atracción por otro hombre -por lo menos un hombre en particular- se sentía antinatural. Antinaturalmente fuerte. 

Hacía más de un mes desde que ellos habían tenido sexo por primera vez. Había esperado joderlo fuera de su sistema para ahora, pero por una chingada, no parecía estar resultando. El mero recuerdo de las horas que había pasado disfrutando del cuerpo de Harry, besando su boca después, incapaz de obtener suficiente, lo hacía arder. Apenas se había arrancado a sí mismo de Harry, a duras penas se había obligado a abandonarlo. Se diría que se sentía como si fuera un adolescente otra vez, excepto que nunca había estado tan embriagado por una persona cuando fue un adolescente -o un adulto- para el caso. Severus no podía evitar pensar que debía estar enfermo, porque nunca se había sentido de esta forma: como un desastre hormonal con una sola idea fija. La sonrisa de Harry no debería haberlo dejado sintiéndose sin aliento y jadeante, con deseos de tocar, deseos de besar, como si alguien le hubiera pegado en el estómago y escrito “testículos azules” sobre él. 

Tal vez esto sólo era una crisis de la mediana edad. 

Tal vez su tío había tenido razón y esto era una enfermedad. 

O tal vez había sido siempre un maricón y lo había reprimido como la mierda. Tal vez esto no era culpa de Harry. Tal vez se comportaría tan ridículamente con cualquier hombre atractivo, aunque su falta de atracción por Cedric pareciera indicar lo contrario. 

Tal vez no era Harry quien fuera la excepción, sino Cedric. 

Para probar esta teoría, Severus cerró los ojos y trató de imaginarse jodiendo a Magnus. El niño era tan bonito como podría serlo y Severus definitivamente no sentía repulsión por la idea, pero el poco interés no tenía forma de competir con la necesidad insaciable que sentía con Harry. Además, Alec realmente podría matarlo si pusiera un dedo sobre su niño. 

Alexander. 

Severus se imaginó jodiendo a Alec y resopló. Incluso si la idea no fuera vagamente bruta -Alec siempre había sido una figura algo fraternal para él- sabía que ellos serían desastrosos en la cama. No era exactamente un secreto para él que Alec era un dominante idiota pervertido. Severus no tenía ningunas inclinaciones sumisas. En raras ocasiones podría mantener sus opiniones para sí mismo si no estaba de acuerdo con las órdenes de Alexander… que era el motivo por el que se habían enfrentado con tanta frecuencia en los últimos años. Ellos serían terribles en la cama. 

Por lo que era seguro decir que no querría a Magnus o a Alec de la forma en que quería a Harry. 

Severus no estaba seguro de si debía sentirse feliz o no por ello. Por un lado, era bueno saber que de repente no se había convertido en una puta de polla. Por otra parte, era enormemente preocupante que estaba tan paralizado por Harry, enfermo de deseo por besarlo, tocarlo, joderlo… por verlo. Incluso ahora, su mirada siguió yéndose a la deriva hacia la derecha, hacia el distrito donde el departamento de Harry estaba ubicado. No podía ver el edificio desde aquí, pero esto no lo frenó de mirar, como un obsesionado, espeluznante, enfermo de amor. 

Suspirando, Severus tomó otro sorbo de su botella, fijamente mirando melancólicamente hacia el cielo oscuro y dejando que sus pensamientos fluyeran. 

No supo por cuánto tiempo se quedó allí, quizás una hora, quizás más, cuando la puerta del balcón se abrió detrás de él. 

Alec salió, encendiendo un cigarrillo. Tenía su abrigo sobre los hombros, el pecho desnudo mostrándose. Olía a sexo. 

—¿No puedes dormir? —dijo Alexander, dando una calada profunda. 

Severus se encogió de hombros. 

—Magnus dice que has sido un guardaespaldas ejemplar. 

Severus resopló, un poco sorprendido. Mientras él y Magnus habían trabajado sus diferencias, no eran exactamente amigos. Había esperado que el chico aún mantuviera algún resentimiento en su contra. 

—Me alegro de que Magnus y tú hayan resuelto sus problemas. 

Severus no dijo nada, esperando. Alec no era del tipo de sacar charla ociosa; iba hacia alguna parte con esto. 

—Espero que regreses a tu antiguo puesto de trabajo —dijo Alexander. 

Severus se rio. Por supuesto que Alec no le estaba preguntando si quería volver a su antiguo trabajo. Estaba informando a Severus de su postura, esperando la respuesta positiva. Idiota arrogante. 

—¿Quién dice que quiero volver? —dijo Severus—. Tomé este trabajo como un favor para ti, porque te debía una. Tal vez no estoy interesado en permanecer alrededor. Esta ciudad es jodidamente deprimente. 

—En realidad —dijo Alec con voz pareja, tomando otra larga calada—. Me han dicho algo diferente. Magnus dice que has estado jodiendo con su amigo modelo. 

Severus se puso rígido. Fue un esfuerzo mantener su cara en blanco. ¿Cómo sabía Magnus? ¿Un golpe de suerte? ¿O Harry le había dicho? 

La inquietud se instaló abajo en su intestino. No se sentía cómodo con tanta gente sabiendo sobre... él. 

—Si Magnus pasó la última hora hablando sobre mí, tú estabas haciendo algo mal —Severus dijo bruscamente. 

Alec se rio entre dientes, no mordiendo la carnada. 

—Entonces es cierto. Tengo que decir que me sorprende. 

—¿Por qué? —Severus mordió—. Tú solías joder una mujer diferente cada noche, pero ahora estás jodiendo al hijo de Bane. 

—Yo no “jodo” a Magnus —dijo Alexander, hielo arrastrándose en su voz—. No hables de él de esa manera. ¿Entendido? 

Severus lo miró. Alec no parecía divertido en lo más mínimo, su postura tensa, la ira saliendo de él en oleadas. 

Mirando a su jefe, normalmente de cabeza fría, Severus se dio cuenta que Alec no sólo tenía sentimientos cariñosos por el niño. Lo amaba, estaba en esto a largo plazo. 

La realización lo hizo sentirse... extraño. No se sintió repugnado, y esa era la parte extraña. 

—Está bien —dijo Severus, dándose la vuelta. Después de un momento, añadió rígidamente— Si hubiera sabido lo importante que era para ti, no habría ayudado a Isabelle. Yo pensaba que él era una mala influencia —El camino al infierno estaba pavimentado con buenas intenciones. 

—Lo sé —dijo Alexander—. Esa es la única razón por la que decidí perdonarte. Y si puedo dejar ir tu traición, tú puedes tragarte tu maldito orgullo. Tomarás el trabajo, Severus. Clary está enferma de hacer tu trabajo además del de ella —Hizo una pausa—. Y me acostumbré al modo en que tú manejas las cosas, a pesar de que Clary nunca cuestiona mis órdenes, lo que es un cambio refrescante. 

Los labios de Severus se torcieron. Viniendo de Alexander, eso era el equivalente a admitir que lo echaba de menos. 

—Bien —dijo—. Pero yo quiero un aumento. 

—¿Un aumento? —dijo Alec con una sonrisa—. Yo te pago una fortuna, tú idiota ambicioso. 

—Esta ciudad es jodidamente cara y mis gustos no son baratos. 

—Y pensar que solías ser un chico de provincia que tenía dos camisas —murmuró Alexander, encendiendo otro cigarrillo. 

La sonrisa de Severus se desvaneció. Ese chico de provincia se habría disgustado y horrorizado si pudiera verlo ahora… si supiera que Severus estaba tan loco por otro hombre. 

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo —dijo—. Soy un hombre diferente ahora. 

¿Lo era?


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Harry se quedó dentro de su departamento, cerró la puerta y se quitó las botas Chelsea con un suspiro de alivio. Las adoraba, pero aún eran nuevas y no eran ideales para usar durante todo el día. Moviendo los dedos de los pies para librarse de la rigidez en ellos, Harry se dirigió hacia su dormitorio. 

Gritó cuando vio una figura sentada sobre la cama en la oscuridad. 

—Soy yo —dijo Severus. 

Harry exhaló, presionando una mano en su corazón latiendo acelerado. 

—¡Jesús, me asustaste! Advierte a un tipo de que estás esperando por él en su dormitorio a oscuras. Acechador. La gente normal espera afuera cuando no hay nadie en casa. 

—Tú dejaste la puerta del balcón abierta. 

Harry encendió las luces. 

—Vivo en el segundo piso. 

Severus se encogió de hombros y le dio una mirada, como diciendo: “¿Y?” 

La sonrisa divertida de Harry se congeló. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Los hábitos criminales de Severus no eran adorables. No lo eran. Eran terribles. Severus era una terrible, terrible persona. —Correcto —miró con curiosidad a Severus, tirando de su abrigo y dejándolo caer en la silla—. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿No deberías estar de guardaespaldas de Magnus? 

—Alec volvió. Mi contrato terminó. 

El estómago de Harry se apretó. 

Al cabo de un momento, dijo en un tono cuidadosamente casual, 

—¿Eso significa que estás dejando Inglaterra? 

Los ojos oscuros de Severus lo estaban estudiando intensamente. 

Poniendo su mejor expresión neutra, Harry comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa. 

—No —dijo Severus por fin—. Alec me recontrató como su jefe de seguridad. 

Harry dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo. Miedo anudó su interior cuando se dio cuenta de que se sentía aliviado. No tenía por qué sentirse aliviado. 

—Eso es... bueno —dijo, deslizándose fuera de su camisa. Se sintió un poco expuesto, inseguro. No sabía dónde se encontraban después de la rareza de la otra noche… después de que Severus había saltado como un hombre de las cavernas sobre él. Le había gustado eso. Le había gustado demasiado, en contra de su mejor juicio—. Quiero decir, eso es bueno para ti, ¿verdad? 

Severus se encogió de hombros, con los ojos todavía en el rostro de Harry a pesar del estado semi desnudo de Harry. 

—¿Le has dicho a Magnus sobre esto? —dijo Severus—. ¿Le has dicho a alguien más? 

Harry frunció el ceño. 

—¿Sobre qué? 

—Sobre tú y yo —dijo Severus con voz cortante. 

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Harry, su ceño profundizándose—. Magnus sólo sabe lo que vio con sus propios ojos —Frunció los labios—. No le he dicho a nadie… bueno, a Cedric, pero estuviste de acuerdo en hacer un trío con él, por lo que era inevitable. Pero nunca te haría salir ante nadie sin tu permiso explícito. Eso no está bien. 

Severus se mantuvo mirándolo con esa extraña mirada intensa. 

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry. 

Los músculos de la mejilla de Severus pulsaron. 

—Me hace sentir incómodo… que la gente sepa. En primer lugar ese italiano, ahora Magnus y Alexander. 

Las manos de Harry se detuvieron en medio de bajar sus pantalones vaqueros por los muslos. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua, náuseas rodando en su estómago. 

Así que esto era todo. 

—Si te hace sentir incómodo, vamos a terminar con esto. No es gran problema —Se las arregló para reír ligeramente—. Esto se supone que es sexo por diversión, sin ataduras. Si no es divertido más, va contra el propósito, ¿verdad? 

Tal vez era lo mejor. Esto ya no se sentía como una cosa sin ataduras. Se sentía todo lo contrario. 

—Sí —Severus estuvo de acuerdo, con la mirada todavía en el rostro de Harry. 

—Está bien, entonces —dijo Harry, forzando fuera una pequeña sonrisa y tratando de ignorar el hueco en su estómago. No estaba decepcionado o herido. No lo estaba. Estaba totalmente fresco. Siempre había sabido que eventualmente Severus enloquecería y volvería a ser “hétero” y “normal”. Severus era justo como Draco. Harry había estado preparado para ello. Esto había sido el punto entero de tener sexo sin ataduras. Severus le había advertido que esto sucedería. No tenía ninguna razón para sentirse enojado o molesto. 

—Tú conoces la salida —dijo. 

Cuando Severus no se movió de la cama, se sintió un poco tonto. 

—Adiós —Harry dijo significativamente, comenzando a enojarse. ¿Por qué no podía Severus sólo irse? Miró alrededor de la habitación—. Necesito alimentar al gato. 

¿Dónde estaba Hermione cuando la necesitaba? 

Por fin, Severus se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sus pasos lentos y pesados. 

De repente, Severus se detuvo, sus hombros y la espalda irradiando tensión. Juró entre dientes y cruzó de un tranco hacia Harry, agarró su cara y lo besó, su lengua empujando en la boca de Harry, exigente y duro. Había algo necesitado y urgente sobre aquel beso, algo dolorosamente enojado y desesperado. Esto rompió el corazón de Harry, sólo un poco. Esto era todo. Esto era todo. 

Severus mordió su labio inferior, sus manos sosteniendo las caderas de Harry en un apretón doloroso. 

—Échame —graznó, besando la comisura de la boca de Harry—. Por favor, échame —Besó la otra esquina antes de empujar su lengua de nuevo dentro, sus manos deslizándose bajo los boxers de Harry para tirar sus acalorados cuerpos juntos. 

—Para —Harry dijo débilmente. 

Severus lo besó más profundo, sus brazos apretando en torno a él. 

—Para —logró decir más firme, empujando el pecho de Severus. 

Severus se puso rígido, su cuerpo cargado de tensión. 

Por fin, se alejó, mirando a Harry como un hombre sediento en un pozo, sus manos apretadas fuertemente en puños. 

Harry cerró los ojos, inspiró, exhaló, y los abrió. 

—No puedes hacer esto —dijo, tirando de sus pantalones vaqueros arriba y evitando los ojos de Severus—. No puedo hacer esto, no otra vez. Sé que debes estar confundido, pero no es justo para mí, Severus. No puedes seguir jugando conmigo. Yo no puedo… no te dejaré. Si esto te hace sentir incómodo, si está enloqueciéndote, eso es todo, hemos terminado. 

Severus cerró su mandíbula y asintió con la cabeza, juntando las manos detrás de la espalda. 

—Tienes razón. Lo siento. Es sólo —Negó con la cabeza—… no importa. Es mi problema, no el tuyo. 

Harry asintió con incertidumbre, abrazándose a sí mismo. 

—No me desagradas —dijo él. Su garganta se sintió cruda—. Ya no. Me alegro de que pudiéramos hablarlo abiertamente y actuar como adultos responsables. ¿Supongo... supongo que podemos ser amigos si te vas a quedar en Londres? 

Severus lo miró fijamente de una forma extraña. 

—Seguro —dijo después de un momento—. Por qué no. 

Lamiéndose los labios, Harry miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que decir. 

—Entonces, ¿estás mudándote del lugar de Magnus? —dijo. 

—Sí —respondió Severus—. Necesito encontrar un lugar, en realidad. 

—El departamento de al lado está vacío —dijo Harry sin pensar y rápidamente quería patearse a sí mismo. 

—Gracias. Voy a mirarlo —dijo Severus, poniéndose su chaqueta. 

Harry sabía que no lo haría. Ellos nunca serían vecinos o amigos. Ellos nunca podrían serlo. 

Esto era realmente todo. 

—Sí —dijo Harry, cabeceando innecesariamente y tragando alrededor del repentino nudo en su garganta—. Nos vemos por ahí. 

Sus miradas fijas se encontraron y se sostuvieron por un momento que se sintió como una eternidad. 

Yo podría haberte amado. 

En otra vida, ellos podrían haber sido algo. Algo bueno, fuerte y brillante. Algo qué no doliera. Tal vez en otra vida, en que Severus no habría sido criado para odiar lo que era. Tal vez en aquella vida Harry no tendría miedo del amor y se permitiría confiar y amar de nuevo. 

En otra vida. 

Pero no en ésta. 

Severus se dio la vuelta y salió. 

Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse tras de Severus, Harry se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama y se quedó mirando fijamente en la nada, con su garganta gruesa y adolorida.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Un mes después 

La puerta del centro de seguridad se abrió y cerró. 

—El nuevo pasante está llorando —dijo Clary. 

Severus hizo un ruido evasivo, sin abrir los ojos. 

—¿Por qué está llorando? —dijo Clary—. ¡Snape! 

Severus abrió los ojos y se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que la volvería loca. Clary era una purista de las reglas, del tipo de hacer todo según el libro y nunca cuestionar las órdenes de Alexander. Innecesario decir que ellos en realidad nunca se habían llevado bien. 

—No tiene aguante —dijo por fin, mirando el monitor de seguridad que mostraba al niño llorando fuera de la habitación—. Hoy no estoy de humor para cuidar de niños estúpidos. 

Clary cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. 

—Nunca estás de humor desde que regresaste a trabajar. Uno pensaría que una segunda oportunidad te pondría de un humor agradable en vez de convertirte en un tirano. Es el cuarto empleado que has hecho llorar, solo en esta semana. Alguien va a quejarse. Ya no estamos en Rusia, Severus. 

Él le dio una mirada poco expresiva. 

—Si tienes problemas con mi comportamiento, puedes decírselo a Alexander. 

Clary suspiró. 

—No me malinterpretes, me alegro que estés de vuelta… yo estaba enferma de hacer tu trabajo además del mío, pero necesitas tratar con lo que sea que te tenga queriendo morder a todos. Lo que esté mal contigo, arréglalo. 

—No hay nada malo en mí. 

Ella sonrió. 

—Eres un idiota, pero no eres tan idiota. Arréglalo, Severus. 

Ella se marchó y Severus se dejó caer hacia atrás en su silla, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. 

¿Arréglalo? 

Deseaba saber cómo. 

Esto había durado más de un mes. Su mal humor empeoraba a cada día, y constantemente tenía ganas de golpear a alguien. No había habido oportunidad de golpear a alguien, pero había estado intentando morder a sus subordinados y reducirlos al llanto. Para ponerlo claramente, se sentía como una mierda y lo sacaba sobre cada uno alrededor. Con la Navidad acercándose, casi todo el mundo estaba con espíritus festivos, y esto sólo destacaba cuan miserable bastardo estaba siendo. Si Harry lo viera ahora, lo llamaría matón y estaría absolutamente en lo cierto. 

Severus dejó escapar un suspiro, más allá de molesto consigo mismo. Había logrado no pensar en Harry por dos horas completas. Eso debía ser un nuevo récord. Si la cosa por Harry era una enfermedad, la falta de exposición a la causa definitivamente no estaba ayudando. 

Para empeorar las cosas, sentía como si Harry estuviera de repente en todas partes: Severus seguía viendo los anuncios publicitarios con Harry todo el maldito tiempo. Los odiaba, odiaba verlos, odiaba las miradas sensuales que Harry daba a la cámara… a otra gente. Los celos ácidos quemaban su interior cuando se preguntaba si Harry estaría con alguien más en este momento, si estaba sonriendo para ellos, si dejaba a otras personas tocarlo, besarlo, mirarlo dormir… 

Severus saltó a sus pies y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. 

Lo que esté mal contigo, arréglalo. 

La cosa graciosa era, que en realidad no había tenido intención de terminar las cosas con Harry. Había querido simplemente hablar con él… Harry era la única persona con la que se sintió remotamente cómodo como para hablar de su sexualidad… pero Harry lo había tomado de forma equivocada, interpretando la incomodidad de Severus como el deseo de terminar las cosas. Después que Harry sugirió terminar su arreglo, viéndose tan jodidamente despreocupado, Severus difícilmente podría decir que no quería terminarlo. 

Tal vez debería haberlo dicho. 

¿Y entonces qué? Harry claramente no quería nada permanente con él. Joder, si estuviera en los zapatos de Harry, él tampoco querría nada permanente consigo. 

Severus llegó a una pausa abrupta. 

¿Quería él algo permanente con Harry? 

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Pensó en ser capaz de llamar a Harry suyo, ser capaz de pasar tanto tiempo con Harry como quisiera, ser el único hombre en tocarlo, besarlo, joderlo. Le gustó la idea. Le gustó muchísimo. 

Pero mientras que su corazón y su cuerpo estaban totalmente a bordo, él estaba un poco incómodo ante la idea de una relación con un hombre y dudaba de que fuera bueno para Harry. 

Severus suspiró. Bien, escuchar a su cerebro sólo lo había convertido en un jodido miserable. 

Tal vez era momento de ser irracional e ir por lo que quería. 

La pregunta era si podría convencer a Harry de que funcionarían juntos cuando no podía convencerse completamente ni a sí mismo. 

Harry había dicho que podrían ser amigos. 

En el momento, había desechado la idea como ridícula. Por primera vez, Severus le dedicó algún pensamiento real. Si fueran amigos, no sería capaz de tocar, pero iba a ser capaz de ver a Harry, de mirarlo todo lo que quisiera. De esa forma no haría daño a Harry por jugar con él. 

Tal vez ellos realmente estuvieran mejor como amigos. 

Ahora, si tan sólo pudiera encontrar la forma de mantener sus anhelantes manos para sí mismo.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

La casa estaba iluminada con luces de Navidad. 

Severus la miró fijamente por unos cinco minutos antes de lentamente caminar hacia la puerta principal. 

Podía ver las siluetas de gente en las ventanas y trató de imaginar las celebraciones de Navidad. Nunca había celebrado la Navidad en su vida. No tenía una familia con quien celebrar. Por no hablar de que en Rusia la Navidad era celebrada en enero y era sobre todo un evento religioso, la importancia del descanso no era tan grande. 

Nunca se había sentido más extrañado de lo que lo había hecho últimamente, con todo el mundo a su alrededor pareciendo estar inmerso en las fiestas de Navidad. Incluso Alec estaba complaciendo a Magnus y celebrando la Navidad con él. 

Severus se detuvo frente a la puerta y vaciló. Tal vez debería irse y volver otro día. A su entender, la Navidad era un día de fiesta de familia. Era poco probable que fuera bienvenido. 

Pero había estado posponiendo esta visita durante demasiado tiempo. Había jugado con la idea de llamar a Harry, pero no tenía idea de qué decir. Necesitaba verlo. No podía esperar más o su regalo de Navidad para Harry sería inútil… si Harry siquiera lo aceptaba. 

Severus respiró hondo y llamó. 

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera. Era la hermana de Harry. 

La sonrisa de Luna se desvaneció cuando lo vio. 

—¡Tú! 

Severus alzó las cejas. 

—¿Yo? 

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo Luna. Sus ojos eran como los de su hermano -claros y grandes- pero Severus nunca había visto una expresión tan fría en los de Harry. Si Severus no hubiera estado en el extremo receptor de las miradas heladas de Alec casi la mitad de su vida, podría haber sido intimidado por ella. 

—¿Está Harry aquí? —dijo Severus. 

—¿Qué te importa? —dijo Luna, saliendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. 

Severus se sintió como un idiota con una chaqueta de invierno, mientras que ella estaba con un delgado saco tejido. No estaba particularmente frío, pero estaba nevando. 

—Aquí, toma mi chaqueta —dijo, sacándosela, pero sus palabras cortantes lo detuvieron. 

—No quiero nada de ti —dijo Luna—. Vete. Tienes agallas para aparecer por aquí. 

—No estoy yendo a ninguna parte sin ver a Harry —dijo, un poco confundido por su hostilidad. Incluso si Harry había dicho a su hermana lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, debría haberle dicho que su relación había sido casual. 

Luna frunció sus labios. 

—¿Para qué lo necesitas? ¿Necesitas alguien para chuparte la polla? 

Severus la miró. 

—Estoy aquí como un amigo —dijo al fin. 

Ella rio. 

—Correcto. 

—Él dijo que podíamos ser amigos —dijo Severus, refrenando su temperamento. No estaría bien ser grosero con la hermana de Harry—. Quiero ser su amigo —Querer probablemente era una palabra demasiado fuerte, pero no estaba mintiendo. 

Luna se burló. 

—Por favor. Tú no puedes ser amigo de Harry. 

Severus apretó los dientes. 

—¿Y por qué no? 

—Porque un amigo de Harry no lo miraría como si estuviera hambriento y Harry fuera una comida de tres platos. 

—Yo no lo miro de esa forma —Severus dijo rígidamente. 

Luna le dio una mirada no impresionada. 

—Yo realmente estuve en una misma habitación con los dos. Lo mirabas como si quisieras empujarlo sobre la mesa y joderlo allí mismo —Ella hizo una mueca—. Bruto. 

Severus se metió las manos en los bolsillos, luchando contra un rubor. 

—Eso fue antes. 

Mentiroso. 

Luna se lo quedó mirando. 

—¿Por qué estás aquí? 

—Te dije que…quiero ser su amigo. 

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —dijo de nuevo, como si él no hubiera dicho nada. 

Severus apretó los labios. 

—No entiendo por qué me interrogas como si fuera su malvado ex o algo. Harry y yo tuvimos una cosa ocasional. 

—Correcto —dijo ella, su expresión endureciéndose—. Ten un buen día. Tú no vas a ver a mi hermano —Se dio la vuelta y puso una mano en el picaporte. 

—Luna — Severus dijo con voz ronca—. Necesito verlo. 

Ella se volvió lentamente y lo estudió por un largo momento. 

—Por favor —dijo—. Lo extraño. 

Su rostro se suavizó. 

—Si le haces daño… 

—No lo haré —dijo Severus—. Estoy diciendo la verdad: Estoy aquí como un amigo. 

Ella suspiró, murmuró algo en voz baja, y desapareció dentro de la casa, dejándolo viendo la puerta. 

Esperó. 

La espera parecía interminable. 

Cuando comenzó a pensar que Harry no iba a salir, la puerta finalmente se abrió de nuevo. Severus sintió que se le secaba la boca. 

Los ojos oscuros de Harry miraron a Severus con una expresión indescifrable. Harry llevaba un grueso jersey de gran tamaño verde y viejos pantalones vaqueros raídos. Su cabello no estaba modelado. Lo tenía más largo, cayendo casi sobre sus ojos, Severus quería enterrar los dedos en esas hebras negras, tirar de él cerca, y besarlo hasta que pudiera satisfacer el hambre sin fondo que carcomía su estómago. 

—Hola —Harry dijo, rompiendo el silencio. Había algo cauteloso e inseguro en la forma en que miraba a Severus. 

—Hola —Severus dijo con voz ronca. Amigos. Estaba aquí como un amigo. Mejor recordaría eso. 

Se miraron uno al otro. 

—¿Cómo has estado? —dijo Severus. 

—Bien, gracias— dijo Harry, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Hermione tuvo dos gatitos niños. 

Le tomó a Severus un momento para recordar de lo que Harry estaba hablando. Correcto. La gata de Harry. 

Se rio entre dientes. 

—No me digas que realmente los llamaste Rose y Hugo. 

—Los llamé Gryff y Slyth —dijo Harry, sonriendo y viéndose muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Era ridículo. 

Severus quería besarlo. Esperaba no verse tan cariñoso como se sentía. 

Se miraron el uno al otro un poco más, sin hablar. 

Severus dijo: 

—Ni siquiera me has enviado mensajes de texto. 

La sonrisa de Harry desapareció. 

—No me has enviado mensajes de texto, tampoco. 

—Si vamos a ser amigos, deberíamos hacerlo mejor —dijo Severus. 

Harry bajó la mirada. 

—Deberíamos. 

Aplastando su decepción, Severus recuperó un sobre de su bolsillo. 

—Esto es para ti. Feliz Navidad. 

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron con curiosidad y placer. 

—¿Qué es? 

—Dos entradas para el juego Chelsea-Manchester City de mañana —dijo Severus, frotándose la nuca—. Pensé que podríamos ir juntos. Como amigos. Si tú quieres. 

Harry le sonrió. 

—¿Wow, en serio? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Gracias! —Se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Severus. 

Ambos medio se congelaron. 

—Correcto —dijo Harry, alejándose y juntando las manos detrás de su espalda. 

Le tomó a Severus un momento recuperar el control sobre su cerebro. 

—Te recogeré mañana, entonces. 

—Genial —dijo Harry, agarrando la manija de la puerta detrás de él—. Gracias, nos vemos mañana —Completamente huyó entrando de nuevo a la casa. 

Severus se tocó la mejilla antes de dejar caer la mano y enrollar su puño en una bola apretada. 

Amigos. Solo amigos. 

Correcto.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Esto no era una cita. Esto no era una cita. Esto no era una cita. 

Tal vez si Harry se repitiera esto con bastante frecuencia, las mariposas en su estómago finalmente se marcharían. 

Esto no era una cita. Ellos estaban pasando el rato como amigos. Él y Severus eran amigos. Esa era la única cosa que ellos podrían ser. No debía –no debería- complicarlo. 

El mes pasado ya había sido lo suficientemente raro como era. Había estado plagado de “qué pasaría si”, sintiéndose fuera de equilibrio y frustrado consigo mismo. Incluso pasar la Navidad con su familia no lo había estabilizado. Afortunadamente, sus padres parecían ajenos. 

Pero Luna no había sido tan fácil de engañar. Se había dado cuenta de su estado de ánimo inmediatamente después de su llegada, arrinconándolo en su habitación y obligándolo a derramar todo. 

Le había contado todo. 

Después que Harry terminó de hablar, su hermana no rodó sus ojos o dijo “te lo dije”. En cambio, ella lo miró con cierta tristeza y dijo: 

—¿Recuerdas la Navidad que pasamos en casa de tía   
Andrómeda? 

Harry frunció el ceño. 

—¿Vagamente? Yo tenía once o doce años, creo. 

Luna asintió. 

—Tía Andrómeda hizo que todos los niños pidieran un deseo de Navidad y lo escribieran en una hoja de papel. Nymphadora se suponía que era tu Santa Secreto, pero terminó pidiéndote hacer otro deseo. ¿Recuerdas cuál fue tu deseo original? 

Harry buscó en su memoria pero estaba en blanco. 

—Nope. 

Su hermana sonrió, un poco divertida y muy triste. 

—Querías un amor épico —Ella se rio en silencio—. Recuerdo burlarme de ti por ser tan niñita —Ella lo miró a los ojos—. Me gustaría que nunca hubieras conocido a Draco. 

Harry tragó saliva y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. 

—No sé cómo eso es relevante —Cambió de tema y Luna lo permitió, pero antes que ella dejara su habitación, lo abrazó fuerte, de una forma en que no se habían abrazado en años, y dijo en voz baja: 

—No permitas que un error del pasado o el miedo al futuro arruine tu vida. No lo dejes ganar —Y entonces ella se había ido, dejando a Harry con más preguntas y dudas. 

Las cosas habían sido raras incluso en el trabajo. Se había acostumbrado a esconderse cada vez que se cruzaba con Cedric. El italiano no pareció entender por qué no podían conectar de nuevo, y Harry no sabía cómo explicar lo que no entendía él mismo. Era un hombre joven, soltero, que amaba el sexo. No había ninguna razón para no tener sexo con Cedric… o con alguien más. Entonces, ¿por qué infiernos no podía decirle que sí a Cedric? 

Porque se sentía tomado. 

Era ridículo, esto estaba mal, existía únicamente en su cabeza, pero se sentía tomado. Si cerraba los ojos, casi podía sentir las manos de Severus en sus caderas, la boca de Severus en el interior de sus muslos, chupando una mordida de amor en su piel, marcándolo, su toque íntimo y exclusivo. Quería ser de Severus… él, que siempre había rodado sus ojos ante el comportamiento posesivo y machista de mierda. 

Era ridículo. No era de Severus, y Severus no era de él. La única cosa que ellos podrían tener era una amistad. 

Harry lo repitió para sí mismo como un mantra cuando Severus los llevó al Stamford Bridge. Él y Severus en un espacio cerrado resultó ser una mala, mala idea. Harry se encontró chismorreando como un adolescente nervioso, tratando de no mirar a Severus demasiado. Si alguien le preguntara de lo que estaban hablando, él no tendría ni idea. 

Cristo, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a ser amigo de este hombre? No podía dejar de mirar fijamente las fuertes, grandes, manos de Severus en el volante, y extrañarlas, extrañar su toque. Sus labios hormigueando, extrañando los labios de Severus. Su cuerpo extrañando a Severus. Sólo pensar en besar a Severus tenía a Harry clavando sus dedos en su muslo para evitar extender la mano y aferrarse a Severus como un mono en celo. 

Cuando finalmente llegaron, Harry no podía bajar del coche lo suficientemente rápido. Ellos pudieron ingresar por la entrada de personal en lugar de esperar en la larga cola para entrar en el estadio. 

—Conozco al propietario del Chelsea —dijo Severus con un encogimiento de hombros cuando Harry había preguntado. 

Correcto. El propietario del club era ruso. 

—Vamos a buscar nuestros asientos —dijo Severus, guiándolo con una mano en la espalda baja de Harry. 

Esto hizo a Harry sentirse gracioso. Se dijo que no debería ponerse tonto. Los amigos hacían esto. Esto no era ningún problema, o al menos no se supone que lo fuera. Probablemente no se suponía que Harry debería sentir el toque tan agudamente a través de su abrigo. 

Estaba a la vez aliviado y decepcionado cuando llegaron a sus asientos en el Matthew Harding Stand y Severus dejó caer su mano. 

—Las entradas VIP se agotaron —dijo Severus. 

—Me alegro de que lo hicieran —dijo Harry, tomando su asiento y mirando a su alrededor con entusiasmo—. Esos asientos VIP no son lo mío. Me encanta la atmósfera aquí. Me encanta estar con los fanáticos reales, que realmente conocen y cantan las canciones, ¿sabes? 

—¿Eres un fanático, entonces? —dijo Severus, mirándolo con curiosidad. 

Harry se retorció un poco en su asiento, tratando de ignorar el pequeño zumbido complacido en su pecho.   
Probablemente no era saludable lo mucho que le gustaba tener la atención de Severus centrada en él y sólo en él. 

—Desde la primera infancia, pero no voy a los juegos tanto como solía hacerlo —respondió, mirando a los pocos asientos vacíos alrededor de ellos llenarse rápidamente. La atmósfera ya era increíble, los fans cantando canciones de los equipos mientras los jugadores precalentaban antes del partido. 

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Severus. 

Capturando su labio entre los dientes, Harry lo miró. 

—Mi cara se volvió bastante reconocible por aquí después de que participé en un documental de la BBC sobre la homofobia en el fútbol. Obviamente, yo no soy un jugador de fútbol, pero tengo amigos en el armario que lo son. Hablé por ellos, porque no pueden hablar por sí mismos —Sonrió irónicamente—. La mayoría de los aficionados al fútbol, probablemente no apreciaron cuando los llamé imbéciles homofóbicos de mente estrecha. Tuve una gran reacción en Twitter por atreverme a decir lo que todos pensaban. En realidad podría ser la razón por la que el culto me tiene como blanco —Harry miró a su alrededor, atrapando un par de miradas hostiles, y se removió—. Tú probablemente no quieras ser visto conmigo aquí. 

Severus tenía el ceño fruncido, su expresión sombría mientras miraba alrededor. 

—Deberías haberme hablado de ello antes de venir. 

—Lo siento —dijo Harry, vacilante, evitando su mirada—. Puedes irte si quieres. Sé que no quieres que la gente piense que eres gay. 

—Oye —dijo Severus, poniendo su gran mano en su hombro—. Mírame. 

Cuando Harry lo hizo, Severus le dio una mirada dura. 

—No seas tonto. No me estoy yendo a ninguna parte. Deberías habérmelo dicho porque nos habría conseguido asientos más seguros; eso es todo —Hizo una mueca—. Sé que fui un imbécil contigo, ¿pero realmente pensaste que iba a levantarme y dejarte solo? 

Harry lo miró fijamente y se dio cuenta que la respuesta era no. En realidad, no había esperado que Severus lo lanzara a los lobos. Había dejado de venir a los partidos de fútbol por una razón: mientras que los otros seguidores nunca lo atacaron físicamente, su animosidad y abuso verbal por lo general arruinaba toda la diversión. Se había sentido demasiado inseguro para asistir a los juegos por su cuenta, y no habría venido si realmente pensara que Severus lo dejaría solo. 

—No —Harry dijo suavemente, sonriendo un poco, y arrastró los ojos lejos de Severus antes de que pudiera decir algo estúpido como me siento seguro contigo aquí. Miró al terreno de juego y dijo con entusiasmo forzado, —¡El partido está a punto de comenzar! 

Su entusiasmo forzado se convirtió en auténtico cuando el árbitro hizo sonar el silbato, señalando el comienzo del partido. Harry centró su atención en el juego y pronto se perdió en la emoción del mismo. No había mentido a Severus: ya no asistía a los partidos de fútbol y estar a gusto en uno, era raro para él. A diferencia de la última vez que había estado en un partido del Chelsea, se sentía relajado y seguro con Severus a su lado. 

Cuando la primera mitad llegaba a su fin, Severus tocó su mano. 

—Tus manos están azules. ¿Tienes frío? 

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta Harry que le castañeteaban los dientes. Había estado tan absorto en el partido que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba helándose. 

—Sí, helándome —murmuró Harry, con el ceño fruncido hacia la capa de Saint Laurent que había elegido cuidadosamente esta mañana, después de una hora de probar todos sus abrigos y chaquetas… tantos que Severus no necesitaba saber. Mientras la capa se veía bien en él, hacía poco para protegerlo del viento helado. 

—¿No tienes frío? —dijo Harry miserablemente. Severus sólo tenía una chaqueta delgada encima pero parecía invulnerable al clima. 

Severus sacudió su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha. 

—Esto parece un encantador día de primavera en Siberia. 

Poniendo los ojos, Harry le dio un manotazo en el brazo. 

—Quita esa mirada satisfecha, ¿sí? Sí, eres un ruso resistente y yo soy una delicada flor inglesa, bla bla. 

Severus estaba rotundamente sonriendo abiertamente ahora. 

—¿No tienes guantes, flor inglesa? —dijo, tomando la mano congelada de Harry entre sus palmas y mirando sus nudillos. 

—No —dijo Harry, mirando los dedos gruesos de Severus acariciar y amasar los suyos más delgados. Un retorcido sentimiento como de un aleteo instalado en la boca de su estómago. Miró a la cara de Severus—. ¿Tú sí? 

Una esquina de los labios de Severus se torció. 

—Si lo hiciera, ¿me pedirías que te los diera? 

—Simplemente deberías dármelos, así yo no tendría que pedírtelos —dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa, y joder, ¿estaban ellos coqueteando? Abortar, abortar. No podían estar coqueteando. 

Resoplando, Severus soltó la mano de Harry y sacó un par de guantes de cuero de su bolsillo. 

—¿Por qué tienes guantes si no tienes frío? —dijo Harry. 

—Nunca se sabe cuándo necesitarás entrar en la casa de alguien y no quedar atrapado —dijo Severus, ofreciendo los guantes a Harry. 

Eso sería una broma viniendo del noventa y nueve por ciento de las personas, pero Harry tenía la sospecha de que esto no era una broma en absoluto. 

—No eres serio, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry y sólo recibió un encogimiento de hombros en respuesta, lo que podría significar varias cosas. 

Suspirando exasperadamente -y esperando no ser demasiado cariñoso- Harry tomó los guantes y se los puso. Eran un poco demasiado grandes, pero encajaban bien. 

—Gracias —murmuró. 

Severus se quedó mirando las manos de Harry por un momento antes de asentir y mirar lejos. 

Harry se volvió de nuevo hacia el campo de juego, sintiéndose un poco inestable. No estaba seguro de cómo comportarse en torno a un Severus que se preocupaba por si tenía frío o no. Casi deseaba que Severus siguiera actuando como un idiota con él. Casi. 

Haciendo todo lo posible para empujar al hombre a un lado fuera de su cabeza, Harry se centró en el partido. Se tensó cuando el delantero del City superó a los defensores del Chelsea. Joder, será mejor que no… 

Aclamó fuerte con el resto de aficionados cuando el delantero falló. 

El ritmo del juego mejoró después de eso, los dos equipos generando momentos para morderse las uñas. Harry estaba tan absorto en el partido que le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que estaba agarrando el brazo de Severus con ambas manos con el entusiasmo y, hacia final, inclinándose sobre Severus. 

Arrebató sus manos lejos. 

—Un juego apasionante —dijo torpemente sin mirar a Severus. Joder. ¿Qué hacía Severus para convertirlo en el perdedor dolorosamente patético que solía ser de adolescente? 

—Ah hah —dijo Severus, con los ojos en su teléfono—. ¿Crees que Winchester anotará? Están dando buenas probabilidades. 

—¿Estás apostando? —dijo Harry, apoyándose en Severus para mirar su teléfono. 

Severus tarareó en afirmativa. 

—Sólo puse cinco mil libras sobre Dean Winchester. 

Harry silbó. 

—Dean es el mejor goleador. 

Severus giró la cabeza. 

—¿Lo conoces? 

Harry tragó ante la repentina proximidad de sus caras. 

—Sí…quiero decir, no somos amigos ni nada, pero sí. Es el hermano adoptivo de Loki Winchester. 

Los ojos de Severus se iluminaron con curiosidad. 

—¿Son ciertos los rumores? 

—¿Qué rumores? —dijo Harry, estremeciéndose por dentro. Sabía que era improbable que Severus saliera con Dean, pero todavía no se sentía bien compartir secretos que no eran suyos. 

—Que tiene algo con el médico del equipo —dijo Severus, su mirada fija moviéndose al área técnica donde Harry podía ver al Dr.Castiel, un hombre increíblemente atractivo que era abiertamente gay. 

—Ni idea —dijo, frotándose la nariz. 

Severus lo miró por un momento. 

—¿Sabes que a menudo te frotas la nariz cuando estás mintiendo? 

Harry dejó caer su mano y se rio. 

—Deja de ser espeluznante. 

Severus le dio una mirada ofendida. 

—¿Qué es lo espeluznante sobre notar las cosas? Prestar atención podría salvar tu vida un día. 

Harry apretó sus labios para mantener la risa para sí mismo. 

—Estoy seguro de que tienes una razón muy racional para estar siendo espeluznante —dijo en broma, mirando a los ojos de Severus. 

Severus se lo quedó mirando con una expresión pellizcada, como si se hubiera tragado algo amargo. 

—Tú estás coqueteando —dijo—. Deja de coquetear, maldita sea, si esperas que nosotros seamos amigos. 

Harry lamió sus labios. 

—No coqueteo. Sólo estoy siendo amigable. 

—No estás “siendo amigable” demasiado bien —dijo Severus. La intensidad de su mirada hizo a Harry calentarse por todas partes, su polla yendo a medio duro tan rápido que era vertiginoso. 

—Yo —Harry se apagó, inseguro de qué decir, porque él realmente había estado coqueteando. Era como si no pudiera controlar su boca o la forma en que miraba a Severus. 

—Dijiste que nosotros no deberíamos y estuve de acuerdo contigo —dijo Severus, viéndose casi afligido—. Y yo estaba tratando de ser una persona decente para variar… estoy tratando. Pero estás siendo todo —Severus frunció el ceño—... siendo todo bonito y coqueteando, y haciéndome sentir estúpid… 

—No estoy haciéndolo a propósito —dijo Harry con aire de culpabilidad y mordió su labio inferior, bajando las pestañas. 

Severus maldijo en ruso antes de tomar de repente un puñado de pelo de Harry y besar su boca, duro y codicioso. Se retiró aún más rápido, maldiciendo en voz baja y empujando sus manos temblorosas a los bolsillos. 

Harry lo miró fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, sus labios hormigueando, con el corazón acelerado, y su cuerpo temblando de deseo. 

—Lo siento —dijo Severus con fuerza, mirando al campo de juego como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. 

Harry miró fijamente con añoranza la línea apetitosa de la mandíbula de Severus y clavó las uñas en sus muslos otra vez para dejar al dolor distraerlo. 

Joder, ellos eran terribles en ser amigos. 

Nervioso y frustrado, Harry miró a su alrededor y se congeló, al atrapar las miradas de asco y desprecio de los hombres a su alrededor. 

—Vayámonos —dijo él. 

Las cejas de Severus se fruncieron, los ojos todavía sobre el terreno de juego. 

—Todavía falta la mitad del juego. 

—La gente está mirando, Severus —dijo Harry, con su pecho lleno de ansiedad. Las tensiones subían durante un partido tan importante y la mayoría de los aficionados probablemente habrían tomado unas cervezas antes del comienzo del partido; a veces la violencia podría ser desencadenada por las cosas más pequeñas. 

Severus siguió su mirada hacia los hombres boquiabiertos. Su rostro se endureció, algo feo y peligroso apareciendo en sus ojos. 

—Tranquilo —dijo Harry nerviosamente, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Severus. Severus tenía un genio en él; que hacía muy poco probable que ignore si alguien lo llamara maricón. 

—Estoy perfectamente tranquilo —dijo Severus uniformemente. 

—Vayámonos, entonces —dijo Harry, levantándose. 

Severus agarró su muñeca y tiró de él hacia abajo. 

—Nosotros no estamos yendo a ninguna parte —dijo, sus ojos sobre los hombres a su alrededor—. No veo ninguna razón para irnos. Vinimos a ver el partido y vamos a ver el partido hasta el final. 

—Severus —comenzó Harry, mirando a su alrededor con ansiedad. Podía sentir la hostilidad y el disgusto emanando de casi todo el mundo en sus proximidades con la excepción de la mujer en la fila de abajo, que sólo parecía curiosa. 

—Nunca dejé a un manojo de imbéciles intimidarme para que abandone y no estoy a punto de comenzar —dijo Severus. 

Harry le dio una sonrisa irónica. 

—Usualmente eres el único haciendo la intimidación, ¿hah? 

Severus no le devolvió la sonrisa. De hecho, se veía profundamente infeliz mientras observaba a su alrededor como un halcón, mirando a cada hombre a los ojos, como desafiándolos a decir algo. 

Joder, esto no iba a terminar bien. 

—Vamos —Harry intentó de nuevo, apretando los bíceps de Severus—. Sólo vamos a marcharnos. 

—No —dijo Severus—. Tenemos todo el derecho de estar aquí — Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, Severus pasó un brazo alrededor de él y tiró a Harry cerca como para que sus lados y muslos estuvieran juntos. 

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Harry siseó, 

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Estás loco? 

—Si alguien tiene un problema, ellos deben ser los que se vayan —dijo Severus. 

—¿Qué pasó con “No soy un maricón”? —dijo Harry, confundido como el infierno. Había pensado que Severus trataría de poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos ante la mera sospecha de que estaban juntos—. ¿Por qué no estás enloqueciendo con la gente pensando que eres gay? 

Severus frunció el ceño. Tal vez él estaba sorprendido, también. 

—No los conozco y me importa una mierda lo que piensen de mí —dijo—. Pero yo no estoy jodiendo mientras que ellos están mirándonos. Si eso es lo que sentiste cuando te avergoncé por tu sexualidad, tú deberías haberme golpeado cada vez que abrí mi boca. 

Harry sintió que su mandíbula caía. De todos los resultados posibles sobre Severus siendo sometido a la homofobia, este resultado fue el que ciertamente no habría esperado. 

—Yo realmente traté de golpearte —dijo Harry con una sonrisa—. No es mi culpa que seas un arma de matar. 

—No, no es tu culpa —dijo Severus en un tono extraño, volviendo a explorar su entorno con cautela, su mirada afilada y dura. 

Harry se permitió relajarse y apoyarse en Severus. Se sentía increíblemente bueno tener el brazo de Severus a su alrededor, sentir el cálido aliento de Severus contra su oreja, sentir la fuerza de Severus contra su propio cuerpo. Harry no era un hombre pequeño, pero, escondido en contra de Severus, se sentía pequeño y vulnerable, y protegido de la mejor manera posible. A pesar de las miradas hostiles, ya no se sentía nervioso, de alguna manera seguro de que nadie haría nada. Era tan estúpido. Por otra parte, era peligroso. 

Pero su estúpido corazón y su estúpido cuerpo no escucharon, disfrutando de la sensación de estar cálido, de ser sostenido y protegido. 

De ser cuidado. 

Cristo, estaba tan, tan, jodido. 

El medio tiempo pasó en un borrón, con Severus hablando suavemente en su oído sobre los reemplazos que los dos directores técnicos deberían hacer. Harry se encontró asintiendo aturdido y contribuyendo muy poco, su mente ocupada en aplastar la pequeña chispa de esperanza que había levantado su fea cabeza. No podía leer demasiado en el comportamiento de Severus. Si Severus estaba comportándose como un novio, eso no significaba que quería que fueran novios. No lo hacía. 

Cuando terminó el descanso y el partido finalmente se reanudó, Harry estaba aliviado de tener algo más en qué centrarse. 

El Chelsea comenzó la segunda mitad mejor y pronto Harry estaba en el borde de su asiento, murmurando “vamos” mientras el equipo lanzó un ataque tras otro. 

Cuando Dean Winchester finalmente anotó en el minuto cincuenta y seis, saltó a sus pies, aclamando fuerte. 

—¡Joder, sí! ¡Entra! 

Severus lo abrazó por detrás, sonriendo, y besó su mejilla. 

Calor se extendió a través del cuerpo de Harry, su corazón vibrando como un pájaro atrapado. Se echó hacia atrás en el pecho de Severus, deseando que no hubiera tantas capas entre ellos. Los otros aficionados no les prestaron atención ahora, demasiado ocupados abrazándose y celebrando el gol. 

Muy pronto, el árbitro hizo sonar el silbato, señalando a los jugadores que reanudaran el partido. 

Su corazón siguió latiendo rápido, Harry se dejó caer en su asiento y, tras un momento de vacilación, se acurrucó en Severus en busca de calor. 

—Entonces, ¿cuánto ganaste? —dijo sonriendo a Severus y sintiéndose ridículamente mareado. 

Severus se lo quedó mirando. 

—Más de lo que pensé —dijo, pasando un brazo a su alrededor de nuevo. 

Radiante, Harry se estableció contra él, sintiéndose demasiado caliente y contenido para preocuparse por las miradas de los idiotas homofóbicos alrededor de ellos. 

A medida que el partido se acercaba al final, Severus presionó su nariz en la mejilla de Harry. 

La respiración de Harry se atrapó en su garganta. No se atrevió a moverse. 

Hocicando en su mejilla, Severus arrastró su boca a lo largo de la mandíbula de Harry y suspiró. 

—Lo siento —dijo con voz ronca—. No puedo ser tu amigo. No quiero ser tu amigo. Quiero más. 

Harry cerró los ojos, miedo, esperanza y placer violento surgiendo a través de su cuerpo. 

Si permitía que esto sucediera, podría conseguir su corazón roto de nuevo y esta vez podría no recuperarse. Las emociones que sentía por Severus eran mucho más fuertes y más profundas que el enamoramiento adolescente que solía sentir por Draco; la caída sería mucho más dura. 

Había tantas razones por las que no funcionaría. Severus tenía demasiado equipaje. Severus podría decidir que no era gay después de todo y dejarlo al cabo de unos meses. Severus podría resentirse por “hacerlo gay”, envenenando su relación con su resentimiento. 

Severus podría nunca amarlo. 

Pero también, podría. 

Harry abrió sus ojos, su garganta dolorosamente apretada por el miedo. El miedo de tomar la elección incorrecta. 

De repente recordó las palabras de su hermana. 

No permitas que un error del pasado o el miedo al futuro arruine tu vida. No lo dejes ganar. 

Harry giró para mirar a Severus. 

Severus se encontró con su mirada, su expresión indefensa y abierta. Harry se dio cuenta que no era el único que se sentía inseguro y vulnerable. 

Puso una mano sobre la mejilla desaliñada de Severus y fácilmente sintió la tensión en su garganta cuando Severus se apoyó en el toque. 

Lamiéndose los labios, Harry dio un salto de fe. 

—Entonces será más —susurró con una sonrisa. 

Los ojos negros de Severus sonrieron.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> Debo reconocer que este es mi final favorito de todos!! *_*

Ocho meses más tarde 

El día de la boda de Loki Winchester y Thor Odinson amaneció brillante y hermoso, la luz del sol filtrándose a través de las cortinas a medio cerrar y despertando a Harry. 

Bostezando, Harry se volvió hacia su otro lado y sintió su aliento atrapado. 

El sol de la mañana había incendiado el cabello oscuro de Severus en luz dorada. Su boca laxa se separó al respirar de manera uniforme, su amplio pecho subiendo y bajando rítmicamente. En total, se veía caliente, sólido, una imagen de la virilidad y la masculinidad. 

Harry apoyó la cabeza suavemente contra su propia almohada y simplemente lo observó. Quería acurrucarse contra el cálido cuerpo de Severus, para inhalar el olor de su piel bronceada. Pero por ahora, simplemente observó, sintiéndose como si nunca se cansaría e hacerlo. 

Te amo. 

La idea no lo hizo entrar en pánico. El pensamiento se sentía bien y cómodo. Después de meses juntos, estaba acostumbrado a estas ondas aleatorias de amor que le robaban el aliento. 

Estar enamorado se sentía sorprendentemente maravilloso. A veces todavía daba miedo, pero Harry se encontró sonriendo más a menudo, sintiéndose más positivo y feliz en general y era cuando Severus estaba alrededor en particular. 

No siempre fue rayos de sol y rosas, sin embargo. 

A veces había días malos, cuando Severus se volvía cerrado y tenso. En días así, tendía a evitar a Harry, pero usualmente terminaba en casa de Harry de todos modos. 

—Lo siento —Severus diría bruscamente, acariciando la mejilla de Harry, respirando profundamente en su cuello, como si tratara de llevarlo bajo su piel. 

Al principio Harry había pensado que se estaba disculpando por su humor de mierda, pero en poco tiempo, se dio cuenta que Severus se disculpaba por necesitarlo de todos modos cuando estaba en tal humor, lo que era... como que derritió el corazón de Harry. 

—Está bien, ya sabes —Harry había dicho hace unos meses una tarde. Se acurrucó con Severus, los brazos de Severus enrollándose apretados alrededor de él. Aunque Severus era el que lo sostenía, ninguno de ellos era iluso sobre quién lo necesitaba más en ese momento. 

Miró a Severus. 

—Yo sé que dije que no quería tratar con tus enloquecimientos gay, pero eso fue antes —Antes de que te dejara entrar. Antes de que llegaras a ser mío—. Puedes hablar conmigo. Quiero eso. Sólo si tú quieres, por supuesto. 

Severus se limitó a observarlo por un tiempo. 

—Yo —Severus hizo una mueca, cerrando los ojos por un momento—… es como si hubiera esta voz, mezquina y molesta dentro de mi cabeza, que sigue diciéndome cuan equivocado y enfermo es estar con otro hombre. Ahora, está tranquila la mayor parte del tiempo, pero a veces me jode la cabeza, ¿sabes? 

Harry asintió, mordiéndose el labio pensativamente mientras trazaba líneas imaginarias en el brazo de Severus con su dedo. 

—¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar? 

—Ya estás ayudando —dijo Severus—. Se queda muy callada cuando te miro. 

Harry se aclaró la garganta, repentinamente cerrada, y rio. 

—¿Y por qué es eso? —dijo bromista. Sip, estaba pescando cumplidos; demándenlo. 

—Ser presumido no es atractivo, ya sabes —dijo Severus. Pero la intensa expresión fascinada en su cara decía otra cosa—. Sabes porque, pequeña mierdita presuntuosa. 

Harry sonrió abiertamente, sintiéndose caliente, complacido, y tan ido, Dios. 

—Te encanta —dijo sonriendo—. Secretamente te encanta todo sobre mí, pese a todo tu gruñón mal humor. 

—No soy gruñón —dijo Severus gruñendo. 

Harry levantó una mano y le dio una palmadita en la mejilla. 

—Está bien. Puedes ser gruñón. Puedo sonreír por ambos. 

Severus lo besó. 

Para el momento en que Severus se retiró, Harry estaba algo falto de aliento, su mente felizmente vacía mientras murmuraba, 

—Te amo, sabes. 

Había sido la primera vez que decía esas palabras a Severus. 

Ambos medio se congelaron, mirándose el uno al otro. Pero si Harry estaba algo sorprendido por su propia declaración, Severus parecía absolutamente derribado, como si alguien hubiera quitado el suelo de debajo de él. 

—Tú no puedes amarme —dijo al fin, su nuez de Adán moviéndose. 

Harry golpeó a Severus en la cabeza. 

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Puedo amar a quien yo quiera, incluso a un oso gruñón como tú. Tú no me puedes decir si puedo amarte o no. 

Severus parpadeó rápidamente y giró su rostro hacia otro lado, dejando su perfil hacia Harry. Era un perfil encantador, con una mandíbula para morirse, pero Harry no estaba exactamente satisfecho con mirarlo después de declarar sus sentimientos… algo que no había hecho desde Draco. 

Cuanto más tiempo se prolongó el silencio, más inhibido se sentía. Trató de liberarse de los brazos de Severus, pero Severus no lo soltó. 

Finalmente, Severus lo miró. 

—Tú puedes hacerlo mucho mejor que yo —dijo, su voz como la grava—. Puedes encontrar a alguien agradable. Alguien sin conflictos. Alguien que nunca te haría daño. 

Harry mordió su labio. 

—Está bien si no puedes decir las palabras ahora. Yo no quiero que digas lo que no quieras decir. Pero necesito saber si tienes, como, sentimientos por mí. Que yo soy más que una cosa bonita que te gusta joder. Eso sería suficiente por ahora — Respiró. Allí. Había dicho esto. Esperaba que Severus entendiera y apreciara lo difícil que fue para él dar el primer paso, ponerse en una posición tan vulnerable. 

Severus lo miró como si estuviera loco. 

—Confía en mí, yo no estaría aquí si no tuviera sentimientos que no pudiera ignorar —Severus sonrió sin mucha alegría—. Siento como… como que es imposible tener suficiente de ti —dijo, pasando sus manos sobre el cuello de Harry antes de sostener su cara suavemente—. Nunca puedo conseguir suficiente — Cepilló sus labios juntos—. Siempre necesito más de ti. 

Harry dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo y sonrió a Severus. Tal vez no fue la declaración de amor que quería, pero era lo suficientemente cercano. Fue suficiente por el momento. 

Ahora, cinco meses después de esa conversación, todavía era suficiente. 

Harry no podía realmente quejarse. Era realmente feliz, tan feliz que a veces tenía que pellizcarse. A pesar de su mal humor y lo gruñón, Severus era un novio maravilloso. 

Cuando el propio Harry se había permitido imaginar qué tipo de relación él y Severus tendrían, siempre había pensado que sería mayormente sexual. 

Sorprendentemente, no fue el caso. 

No es que no tuvieran mucho sexo; lo hacían. A veces Harry incluso se preguntaba si era saludable desear tanto a alguien. Su piel se estremecía cada vez que Severus lo miraba por demasiado tiempo, y quería que Severus lo tocara todo el tiempo. Hubiera sido patético, si Severus no lo mirara con el mismo hambre que comía a Harry por dentro, siempre que no se estaban tocando. 

El sexo era fantástico y enormemente gratificante, pero lo que hacía temblar la tierra fue la forma en que sus cuerpos encajaban con el del otro, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas, como un ajuste perfecto. Y aquella química perfecta se extendió a casi todos los demás aspectos de su relación. Severus lo jalaría a su lado siempre que fuera posible, pondría su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry y lo sostendría cerca cuando ellos miraran películas juntos. Harry nunca había sido mucho de abrazar antes, pero estaba empezando a entender el atractivo. Le encantaba presionar su cara contra el pecho de Severus y escuchar el golpeteo constante del corazón de Severus debajo de su oreja mientras la lluvia tamborileaba fuera de la ventana. Le encantaba ver a Severus mirarlo, sintiendo esa mirada fija intensa, enamorada, cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación. 

Sí, para ahora sabía que Severus sentía algo por él, sabía que Severus lo adoraba en pedazos. No necesitaba escuchar a Severus decir las palabras para saber eso; no era tan inseguro. 

Y sin embargo... habría sido agradable escuchar las palabras, para saberlo con certeza. 

Suprimiendo un suspiro, Harry se levantó de la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a Severus. Ellos no tenían que estar en el lugar de la boda hasta las diez. Severus podría aprovechar un corto sueño extra, después de quedarse despierto hasta la mitad de la noche por algunos problemas de seguridad en el trabajo. Mientras tanto, Harry podría hacer el desayuno para ellos. 

El desayuno estaba listo en el momento que Severus llegó a la cocina, bostezando cada pocos segundos, con una mirada contrariada en su rostro. 

Realmente era un oso gruñón. Su oso gruñón. 

—Justo a tiempo para el desayuno, dormilón —dijo Harry, mirándolo con una sonrisa cariñosa. Severus no era decididamente una persona de mañanas. 

Los ojos de Severus aún estaban medio cerrados cuando agarró las manos de Harry. 

—Tú no estabas en la cama —se quejó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Harry y colocando su cara en el hueco del cuello de Harry. Inhaló profundamente—. Deberías haberte quedado en la cama. 

—Si lo hubiera hecho, nos habríamos saltado el desayuno y luego nosotros, ambos, estaríamos gruñones en la boda —dijo Harry, empujando a Severus en la silla y colocando un plato con el desayuno enfrente de él—. Come. 

Tomó asiento frente a Severus y atacó su propio plato. Se moría de hambre. Aunque Severus se había metido en la cama en medio de la noche, todavía tuvieron una ronda de sexo. Él siempre tenía hambre después del sexo. 

—¿Tenemos que ir a la boda de Winchester? —Severus dijo de pronto. 

Harry levantó la vista de su plato. Estudió el rostro de Severus, tratando de determinar si Severus estaba solamente siendo gruñón o si Severus realmente no estaba cómodo asistiendo a un acontecimiento tan público con él. 

Esta última posibilidad hizo revolver el estómago de Harry. Sabía que Severus aún no estaba cómodo con la gente sabiendo sobre su relación. Mientras que ellos exactamente no ocultaban su relación, Severus era un poco rígido con él en público, mostrando sólo una fracción del afecto con que lo cubría cuando estaban solos. El afecto que Severus había mostrado durante su primera cita en el partido de fútbol había resultado ser una excepción y no la regla. Harry trató de no tomarlo como algo personal, sabiendo que las obsesiones de Severus no tenían nada que ver con él. Pero todavía le dolía, sólo un poco. 

Harry se aclaró la garganta y miró la taza en su mano. 

—Yo como que tengo que ir, pero no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres ir conmigo —dijo con tanta indiferencia como pudo. 

—Oye —dijo Severus, golpeando sus rodillas juntas debajo de la mesa. 

Harry alzó la vista. 

Severus lo miraba serio. 

—Yo quiero. 

Sintiendo calor en su pecho, su estómago, en todas partes, Harry enganchó sus tobillos. 

—¿Sí? 

Severus asintió. 

—No me gustaría que Cedric pensara que estás disponible. 

Harry rodó los ojos con un suspiro de resignación, pero estaba sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie. 

—Termina, tenemos que elegir un traje para ti. Y necesitamos alimentar a los gatos antes de salir —Frunció el ceño, mirando a su alrededor—. En realidad, tenemos que encontrarlos primero. No he visto a Slyth en toda la mañana. Debe haberse serpenteado fuera —Se rio de su juego de palabras, satisfecho de sí mismo. 

Severus solo gimió. 

* * * * * 

La boda era enorme, con muchas celebridades y prensa. Severus, que se había sentido demasiado arreglado en su esmoquin Armani en casa, ahora entendía por qué Harry insistió en que se vistieran de punta en blanco: encajando perfectamente. 

Como invitados que no eran muy cercanos a la pareja casándose, él y Harry no estaban sentados al frente. Severus estaba más que bien con eso, porque nunca le gustó dar la espalda a tanta gente, pero Harry se mantuvo estirando el cuello para tratar de conseguir una mejor vista. Magnus los saludó con la mano desde la primera fila donde estaba sentado con Alexander. Severus le devolvió el saludo cabeceando. Encontró al niño mucho más tolerable en los últimos tiempos. Para su ligera sorpresa, Magnus y Alec seguían fortaleciéndose, ya juntos desde hace un año. 

—No le digas a Alexander, pero Magnus tiene la esperanza de que Alec se le propondrá pronto también —Harry murmuró en su oído. 

Si Severus hubiera estado bebiendo, se habría ahogado. 

—Será mejor que lo mantenga para sí mismo —dijo con una sonrisa—. Realmente no puedo ver a Alec proponiéndose—Pero, de nuevo, si hace un año alguien le hubiera dicho que Alec estaría en una seria relación a largo plazo con el mocoso Bane, habría pensado que esa persona estaba loca. Tal vez él no sabía una mierda. 

Harry negó con la cabeza, y Severus consiguió un olorcillo de su aroma: colonia, loción para después del afeitado, y algo único de Harry. Tuvo que suprimir el impulso de poner su nariz contra la piel de Harry y respirarlo. Estaban en público. 

—No, Magnus quiere que se le propongan —dijo Harry con una sonrisa divertida pero cariñosa. Él y Magnus se habían vuelto mucho más cercanos, también—. Tú sabes que es un romántico empedernido. Es mejor que Alec se proponga con algún magnífico gesto romántico. La cosa buena es que es inmensamente rico y puede permitirse grandes gestos románticos. 

Severus resopló. 

—Si no puede pensar en algo original, siempre podría comprarle a Magnus una isla tropical—dijo secamente, y Harry se rio. 

Alguien los hizo callar, y ellos giraron su atención de nuevo a la boda. 

Cuando los novios dijeron sus votos, Severus miró a Harry de nuevo. 

Los ojos de Harry estaban sospechosamente brillantes. 

—Cállate —dijo, enrojeciendo cuando notó la mirada fija de Severus—. Es algo hermoso, ¿verdad? Muy romántico. 

Severus pensó de nuevo en los votos de la boda de Loki Winchester que despertaron tales palabras: “Te odié a primera vista, todavía te odio por hacerme tan sensiblero, y prometo odiarte hasta que la muerte nos separe” No sonaba muy bonito ni romántico para él. 

Severus volvió a mirar a los novios mientras intercambiaban anillos, con ojos únicamente para ellos mismos. 

Él los miró fijamente. 

Antinaturales, monstruos repugnantes, todos ellos. Deberían ser perseguidos y cazados como perros rabiosos. 

El recuerdo de las palabras de su tío parecía grotesco y ridículo cuando Severus observaba a la feliz pareja compartir un beso. No había nada antinatural o desagradable al respecto. Ellos eran felices, estaban enamorados, estaban de pie delante de sus amigos y seres queridos, comprometiéndose a una vida juntos. 

Su tío había estado equivocado. Racionalmente, Severus había sabido eso desde hace mucho tiempo, pero esta era la primera vez que lo sabía, sintiéndolo con cada fibra de su ser. Amor era amor. No había absolutamente nada de malo en querer a alguien de su propio sexo. 

—Hey —dijo Harry, tocándolo en el brazo discretamente— . ¿Todo bien? Te ves extraño. 

Severus cambió su mirada fija de la pareja feliz al hombre que todos estos meses había aguantado su mierda sin quejas, siempre tan comprensivo. 

Los ojos verdes de Harry estaban fijos en él de manera inquisidora, sus rojos labios fruncidos. En su esmoquin negro, lucía particularmente impresionante ese día. 

Su garganta repentinamente se apretó por la emoción, Severus se preguntó lo que había hecho para merecerse a este hombre. 

—Yo te amo —dijo con voz entrecortada. Esas tres pequeñas palabras habían estado en la punta de su lengua tantas veces últimamente, pero las obsesiones de Severus siempre le habían impedido decirlas—. Yo te amo —dijo más firme cuando los ojos de Harry se agrandaron—. Estoy enamorado de ti. 

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, su boca abriéndose y cerrándose. 

—¿Estás seguro? 

La esperanza, la vulnerabilidad de su voz, casi rompió el corazón de Severus. No tenía ni idea de cuánto Harry había necesitado oírlo decir las palabras. 

En vez de responder, Severus se inclinó y besó a Harry allí mismo, delante de trescientas personas y un sinfín de cámaras. 

Flashes se dispararon como locos, pero él se encontró con que le importaba una mierda mientras Harry estaba sonriendo felizmente contra su boca. 

—Te amo —dijo Severus otra vez, porque él podía, porque él jodidamente amaba a esta persona, adorando todo lo relacionado con él. 

—Te amo, también —dijo Harry espesamente, mirándolo con los ojos húmedos. 

Era hermoso. Y era suyo. 

Severus se rio entre dientes. 

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos juntos. 

Las personas estaban mirando. A Severus le importaba una mierda. 

—En retrospectiva, me alegro de que hayas dormido con mi novia —dijo Severus, apretando sus dedos—. Debemos mandarle a Hermione una tarjeta de agradecimiento. 

Harry sonrió, mirando a sus dedos entrelazados, sus ojos brillantes y felices. 

—Sí—dijo suavemente—. Tal vez deberíamos. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Historia adaptada sin fines de lucro, espero la disfruten :D


End file.
